<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor en tiempos de purga by Laurelin_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705571">Amor en tiempos de purga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94'>Laurelin_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Child Soldiers, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Saiyan Culture, Sex, Soldiers, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de las misiones y la frialdad destructiva de los Saiyajin, Bardock y Gine cruzan caminos. Líder y subordinada, sometidos a convivir en su escuadrón. Ambos, distintos en pensamiento y espíritu; pero el destino los juntará, forjando la unión más singular e imprevista para su raza. Fanfic resubido con permiso de Odette Vilandra, para su respectiva continuación y conclusión.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bardock &amp; King Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Bardock &amp; Raditz (Dragon Ball), Bardock &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Gine &amp; Raditz (Dragon Ball), Gine &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Seripa | Fasha/Toma (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primeras misiones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic procede del original elaborado por Odette Vilandra, quien me ha otorgado permiso para relanzarlo y continuarlo, hasta su conclusión.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Era de noche en Vejita. La guerra contra los Tsufur había terminado hace años, con la masacre de dicha especie. En la zona desértica del planeta, se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento para los saiyajin niños y adolescentes, que abandonaban dichas instalaciones al estar totalmente calificados como guerreros. Esto podía ser entre los quince y dieciocho años, pero algunos de desarrollo más lento egresaban a los veinte.</p><p>Sin embargo, y en menor cantidad, también había quienes desertaban antes: eran casos extraños, y en su mayoría mujeres que únicamente recibían la instrucción básica para poder entrenar a sus hijos cuando los llegaran a tener: pocas hembras eran las que completaban su educación militar. En uno de los dormitorios, ocupados por diez hembras adolescentes, tres de ellas empacaban sus cosas, mientras sus compañeras intentaban dormir.</p><p>—¡Bien! Esto fue lo último —dijo una joven de cabello largo y ojos púrpura, al cerrar su maleta.</p><p>—¡Rosicheena, estuviste increíble! ¡No puedo creer que entraste al escuadrón del Comandante Russel! —acotó una muchacha menuda de cabello rizado hasta los hombros.</p><p>—Lo sé, soy fabulosa —admitió la vanidosa guerrera de ojos amatista—. Y bueno, tú y Selypar estarán juntas en el escuadrón del Capitán Bardock.</p><p>—Aún no puedo creer cómo es que te aceptó, Gine: a mí me costó demasiado entrar a su equipo —dijo con recelo, haciendo sonrojar a la aludida.</p><p>—Selypar, las decisiones de los líderes de escuadrón no son tu asunto —intervino Rosicheena—. Además, Gine lo hizo bien. Puede mejorar bastante, pero…</p><p>—¿Y el hecho de que no pudo esquivar dos ataques? —la interrumpió— ¡Si estuviéramos en una batalla, nos habrían matado!</p><p>—¡Suficiente! —Rosicheena se colocó al lado de Gine— Por algo la eligieron, ya tendrá la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades —dijo con firmeza.</p><p>—Como digas —Selypar hizo una mueca de fastidio, para luego mirar a la tímida joven—; pero Gine, intenta no arruinar las misiones que nos asignen —se acostó en su cama.</p><p>—Gracias —susurró, en tanto Rosicheena asentía con la cabeza.</p><p>—Escucha, <em>Fenómeno Bondadoso</em>. Selypar tiene razón en algo: necesitas mejorar muchas cosas, pero sé que lo harás bien —guiñó un ojo, posando una mano en el hombro de su compañera—. No te atrevas a dejarme en vergüenza.</p><p>—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Rosi —prometió, siguiendo su broma.</p><p>Esa fue la última noche en la que las tres guerreras pasaron en el campo de entrenamiento militar: Rosicheena, con dieciséis años, iba a unirse al escuadrón de Russel, sin sospechar que su destino estaría ligado al de la realeza saiyajin; mientras que Gine y Selypar, ambas de catorce años, fueron asignadas al escuadrón de Bardock. Pocos días pasaron tras terminar su entrenamiento como guerreras, cuando fueron convocadas a su primera misión.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Bardock era un joven saiyajin de unos diecisiete años, uno de los guerreros más destacados de su clase. Su participación en la guerra contra los Tsufur fue de suma importancia, ya que era de los pocos soldados de clase baja que se mantenían conscientes en la transformación Ozaru, además de encabezar algunos batallones durante el conflicto. Por esta razón, se había ganado el respeto de sus compatriotas y también el liderazgo de su propio escuadrón de combate, integrado por Toma, Panppukin, y Toteppo: aquellos con quienes formó un poderoso frente durante el exterminio de los Tsufur.</p><p>Por orden de uno de los altos mandos del ejército saiyajin, Bardock se vio forzado a admitir a una o dos hembras en su grupo, ya que las pocas guerreras listas para el combate debían ser asignadas a la vida productiva. Acudió a ver a las jóvenes que terminaban su entrenamiento, sobresaliendo dos entre todas: Rosicheena y Selypar. Ambas habían demostrado ser competentes como luchadoras.</p><p>La primera entró a un escuadrón de saiyajin de clase alta, por su gran capacidad. Al observar a la segunda, Bardock supo que sería muy útil en su grupo; y hubo otra joven con un desempeño regular. Era buena para esquivar y ligera al moverse, pero dejaba mucho que desear al momento de combatir: Gine. Ningún escuadrón la había seleccionado, pero el director del programa militar y su antiguo entrenador le solicitó, o más bien ordenó, que admitiera a dicha joven en su equipo.</p><p>Después de un viaje que duró dos días, el escuadrón de Bardock llegó a un planeta cuyos habitantes parecían avispas de tamaño parecido al de los humanos, pero sin alas. Gine estaba sumamente nerviosa: debía demostrar que podía pelear, aunque no le gustara hacerlo.</p><p>—«Y cuando tenga que matar a alguien…» —la abrumaba tal pensamiento.</p><p>—¡Atención! —habló Bardock— Panppukin y Toteppo irán por la izquierda. Selypar, tú y Toma irán por la derecha. Gine, mantente detrás de mí —indicaba el líder del escuadrón, mientras observaban la ciudad de aquellos habitantes, tras una montaña.</p><p>El ataque comenzó, para sorpresa de los nativos. Los saiyajin acababan rápidamente con la vida de cientos de criaturas. Todos, excepto una: tan pronto como levantaba su mano para acabar con alguien, el terror en los rostros suplicantes de sus víctimas ablandaban su corazón; y así fue como Gine, simplemente, no pudo acabar con nadie.</p><p>—¡Gine, maldición! ¡Ya mátalos! —la reprendió Selypar, mientras disparaba contra otros alienígenas.</p><p>La joven asintió con nerviosismo, buscando alguna víctima o a alguien que pudiera atacarla, para así sentirse menos culpable. Como si hubiesen escuchado su deseo de matar en defensa propia, un nativo armado con una especie de escopeta corrió hacia la saiyajin, con clara intención de liquidarla. Gine fue advertida de esta ofensiva por su rastreador, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente y tragó saliva. Levantó su mano, concentrando su ki para formar un ataque y apuntó hacia el alienígena.</p><p>—¡Lo siento! —gritó al momento de disparar, cerrando sus ojos.</p><p>Aquel sujeto con cuerpo de avispa cayó herido: el ataque de Gine le había dado en una pierna. La saiyajin abrió los ojos, observó a su víctima gritando de dolor y cuando quiso alcanzarlo, un rayo de ki lo pulverizó. Bardock tenía el brazo extendido, luego de acabar con el alienígena.</p><p>—Apresúrate a acabar con el lado noreste de la ciudad —ordenó.</p><p>—¡S-sí, señor! —respondió Gine, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia aquella zona.</p><p>Para su fortuna, no encontró a más habitantes allí, pero sí algunos cadáveres. Un nativo que parecía ser un niño corrió cerca de ella y un rayo de ki atravesó su cuerpo.</p><p>—Gine, por esta ocasión acabé con ellos, pero será mejor que las próximas veces te encargues de tu propio trabajo. Ya no está Rosicheena para protegerte —dijo la otra hembra del escuadrón.</p><p>—No tenías que hacerlo, Selypar; pero gracias. Y sí, ya sé que Rosicheena no está conmigo, puedo con esto —replicó Gine.</p><p>—Si tú lo dices, yo seguiré trabajando —sonrió, incrédula; y al verla retirarse, Gine arribó hacia donde su capitán dijo que estaría.</p><p>—«Tal vez necesite ayuda» —pensó.</p><p>Al llegar, se topó con la imagen de Bardock, peleando con valentía contra algunos guerreros nativos. Se quedó casi hipnotizada al observar a su capitán pelear con tal destreza, golpeando y pateando a sus oponentes, rompiendo el cuello de otros tantos y también usando técnicas de ki.</p><p>Si bien la joven no era precisamente una guerrera sobresaliente como su compañera de escuadrón, admiraba los estilos de combate de sus congéneres. Estaba tan absorta observando a Bardock, que no se percató de la presencia de dos nativos que estaban a punto de atacarla por la espalda. Luego de inmovilizar al último de sus contrincantes, el líder del escuadrón volteó, topándose con la imagen de los alienígenas, y alzó el vuelo para llegar con su subordinada, quien lo miró sorprendida al observar su expresión aguerrida.</p><p>—¡Al suelo! —gritó Bardock.</p><p>En un principio no entendió; pero cuando se percató del registro en su rastreador, el cual había ignorado hasta ese instante, la joven se tiró al piso sin perder detalle de cómo su capitán aniquilaba a quienes pretendían emboscarla. Se sonrojó cuando el saiyajin le extendió una mano, la cual tomó con timidez para incorporarse.</p><p>—Siempre cuida tu espalda, niña —mencionó, con rudeza.</p><p>«Niña»: esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Gine, desde que su capitán la salvó de aquella emboscada. Se sentía mal consigo misma, por no haber sido capaz de levantar su mano en contra de otro ser inferior, como le habían enseñado.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Después de esa misión, le siguieron dos más. Por más que intentaba ser tan despiadada como su líder y compañeros al momento de asesinar, simplemente le era imposible: las súplicas eran algo que Gine no podía ignorar y en cada misión, Bardock terminaba salvándola, ya fuera de una potencial emboscada o un ataque que pudiera dañarla. Se sentía frustrada por no ser tan aguerrida como su amiga de ojos púrpura o su compañera de escuadrón: no obstante, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a fijarse en su apuesto y joven líder de piel bronceada, que ya en tres ocasiones la había salvado.</p><p>El grupo llegó a Vejita luego de sus otras misiones. Los saiyajin salieron de sus naves, dispuestos a ir a sus casas.</p><p>—Gine, necesito hablar contigo —la sorprendió Bardock, con tono serio.</p><p>—Sí, claro… —preguntó la joven, viéndolo pensativo un instante— ¿dónde?</p><p>—Por aquí, sígueme —señaló la base aeroespacial, ingresando con ella hasta llegar a una sala de descanso.</p><p>—¿De qué quieres hablar?</p><p>—Escucha, Gine —se cruzó de brazos—: lo diré sin rodeos. Tu desempeño deja mucho que desear, ¡así que si pretendes seguir en mi escuadrón, será mejor que dejes de ser tan compasiva! —cerró su puño, intimidándola— ¡Eso es para débiles, niña!</p><p><em>Fenómeno Bondadoso</em>: el apodo con el que su amiga Rosicheena la llamaba, comenzó a sonar en la cabeza de Gine, mientras observaba nerviosa la ruda actitud de su superior.</p><p>—Yo… ¡yo no soy débil! —espetó, desesperada por escuchar tal consideración de su líder, al igual que sus compañeras.</p><p>—¡Entonces demuéstralo! —contuvo la risa— Pronto nos darán una nueva misión— acotó, antes de dejar a una Gine frustrada en la sala de descanso.</p><p>Después de aquella plática con su subordinada, Bardock se dirigió a un bar: desde una mesa, Toteppo le hacía señas a su líder para que se sentara con ellos, por lo que el saiyajin fue a su encuentro.</p><p>—Llegas tarde, Bardock —dijo Panppukin.</p><p>—¿Ya hablaste con tu novia? —bromeó Toma.</p><p>—¡No digas estupideces! —Bardock le lanzó una mirada asesina— Jamás me fijaría en una mocosa inútil como ella.</p><p>En ese momento, una mesera saiyajin con un vestido muy corto y la parte superior bastante ajustada se acercó con una bandeja.</p><p>—Aquí están sus cervezas —se inclinó amable sobre la mesa, dejando que los machos observaran su generoso escote.</p><p>—Bueno, si no te gusta una mocosa como Gine —Toteppo, al igual que los cuatro guerreros, siguió a la mesera con la mirada cuando se alejó—, ¿qué tal una mujer como ésa?</p><p>—Quizás —Bardock arqueó una ceja—, pero ya dejen de decir tonterías —agarró un tarro de cerveza, bebiendo un buen trago.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Por su parte, Gine no había podido dormir esa noche, frustrada con su propio desempeño y las palabras de su capitán.</p><p>Luego de averiguar si se encontraba en el planeta, la joven pensó primero ir a la zona residencial de primera clase: sin embargo, sabía que no la dejarían entrar, a menos que se disfrazara de sirvienta, y eso fue lo que hizo. Tras recorrer las calles y recibir algunas miradas de desprecio, llegó hasta una pequeña pero cómoda vivienda y tocó la puerta.</p><p>—Ya voy —se escuchó desde el interior, hasta que la atendieron—. ¿Gine? ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—¡Rosicheena! —la joven se alegró al verla de nuevo— Pues visitándote, ¿puedo pasar?</p><p>—Claro —ambas entraron a la pequeña vivienda de la saiyajin de clase alta.</p><p>—¿Qué tal tus misiones con Russel? —preguntó Gine, para iniciar la conversación.</p><p>—¡Excelente! —la joven de ojos púrpura sonrió con soberbia— Digo, una cosa es el entrenamiento aquí; pero nada se compara cuando tienes el poder de decidir si alguien vive o muere —respondió, arqueando la ceja—. ¿Y tú? La verdad es que no me imagino que…</p><p>—¿Cómo lo haces? —la interrumpió, desesperada— ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despiadada como tú?</p><p>—Gine, ¿pasa algo? —dijo, después de mirarla un rato.</p><p>—Es que realmente lo intento, ¡pero no puedo matar a nadie! ¡Simplemente no puedo! —exclamó, frustrada, en tanto Rosicheena la miraba pensativa.</p><p>—Gine: una vez te dije que la guerra no era para ti, pero te empeñaste en seguir el entrenamiento. Pudiste salirte como hizo Cyla.</p><p>—Ya sé que me lo advertiste. Creí que podría —bajó la mirada—: cada vez que vamos a algún planeta y alguien me ruega por su vida, yo…</p><p>—¡No los escuches! ¡No los mires a los ojos! —Rosicheena tomó la mano de su ex compañera— La lección para purgar un planeta es ver a cualquiera de ellos como… ¡insectos! —le explicó— Así como matas a una mosca o una cucaracha: ¡igual debes acabar con los nativos del planeta que debas conquistar!</p><p>—Lo intentaré —respondió, no muy convencida.</p><p>—No lo intentes, Gine, ¡hazlo! —exigió la guerrera, quien luego meditó unos segundos— Por cierto, ¿ya puedes protegerte a ti misma o me harás ir a tus misiones para salvarte el trasero? —preguntó, sarcástica.</p><p>—No es necesario —empezó a reír con su amiga, por aquel comentario—. Cuando he estado en peligro, Bardock…</p><p>—¿Bardock? —Rosicheena abrió sus ojos púrpura, mientras la muchacha cubría su boca, como si hubiera dicho una grosería— Gine, ¿qué tienes que ver con tu capitán?</p><p>—¡Nada! Realmente nada, Rosi: es sólo que me ha salvado la vida y le estoy muy agradecida, ¡es todo! —respondió, totalmente avergonzada.</p><p>—Me alegro —se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo te recomiendo que al menos intentes cuidarte por ti misma, Gine, y no te involucres con tu capitán: bien sabes que al unirnos a alguien, las mujeres dejamos de existir —dijo con molestia.</p><p>—¿Por qué dices eso? Tener un esposo y una familia no puede ser tan malo.</p><p>—Quizás para ti. Siendo tú el <em>Fenómeno Bondadoso</em>, es natural que seas tan sensible, ¡pero en lo que a mí se refiere, jamás me uniré con ningún macho! Y mucho menos tendré a ningún mocoso —decretó la saiyajin, muy segura de sus palabras, y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en el rostro de Gine.</p><p>—De todas maneras, dudo que alguien como Bardock se fije en mí —pronunció, casi con decepción.</p><p>—Con tal de que dejes tu romanticismo absurdo —Rosicheena torció la mirada, fastidiada—. Y ya que no me da la gana de cocinar, estaba pensando en ir a un restaurante, ¿vienes? —Invitó, obteniendo el asentir de su ex compañera, para luego dejar ambas la vivienda.</p><p>Pocos días después, Bardock volvió a reunir a su escuadrón en el puerto espacial, donde partieron hacia su nueva misión.</p><p>—«Demostraré que soy capaz, ¡ya lo verán!» —pensaba Gine durante el despegue de su nave, antes de que el gas somnífero la sumiera en un profundo sueño.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p> ¡Buenas noches a todos! Primero antes que nada, ya en el disclaimer queda aclarado que esta historia está resubida con el permiso de <strong>Odette Vilandra</strong>, quien me ha confiado plenamente la continuación de este fic que, por muchas razones, no pudo terminar. Pero vamos a quedarnos con la idea de que veremos más aventuras de este par de tórtolos de aquí en adelante (¡mil gracias, <strong>Griss</strong>!) :’) &lt;3</p><p>Más o menos, iniciando mi entrada en el fandom de <em>Dragon Ball</em>, una de las parejas que capturó mi total atención fue la de Bardock y Gine: dos saiyajin cuya relación era desconocida y, por lo tanto, daba material para una infinidad de historias sobre ellos. Gracias a <em>Dragon Ball Minus</em>, pudimos conocer unas cuantas cosas de Gine: amable, romántica, piadosa, no tan resistente en las batallas; pero con una fortaleza peculiar. Supongo que atributos como éstos hicieron que Bardock se sintiera atraído por ella y sumado a que son mi OTP, he visto una oportunidad de llenar ese vacío en la historia. En cuanto a Bardock, trato de mantener la esencia del personaje, tal como lo vimos en la película <em>El padre de Gokú contra Freezer</em>; pero también está el hecho de serle fiel al manga: para tal caso, veremos una combinación de ambas versiones en dosis que no ridiculicen a nuestro amado capitán saiyajin.</p><p>PD: Por una promesa hecha hace tiempo, este capítulo se los dedico a <strong>Son Sarah Koemi</strong> y <strong>Pandaluna Anul</strong>, amigas mías que esperaban el lanzamiento de este fic :3</p><p>Me siento muy feliz de poder seguir esta historia, por el inmenso cariño hacia <strong>Griss</strong> y la pareja protagonista; y tal como ella le puso ese amor a los primeros cinco capítulos que logró escribir, deseo transmitir lo mismo para los lectores aficionados a este relato, ¡porque <strong><em>Amor en tiempos de purga</em></strong> se niega a morir! ¡Gracias a todos de antemano, cuídense mucho!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rumores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic procede del original elaborado por Odette Vilandra, quien me ha otorgado permiso para relanzarlo y continuarlo, hasta su conclusión.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>
  <strong>POV Gine:</strong>
</p><p>Han pasado más de seis meses desde que me uní a este escuadrón; y aunque sé que no soy tan buena como Selypar, he tratado de demostrar que sí soy competente. Sin embargo, estar en la arena de entrenamiento no es nada comparado al campo de batalla.</p><p>Cuando practicábamos, nos decían que no tuviésemos piedad de nada ni nadie. Es fácil no sentirlo, cuando se tratan de Saibaiman: son sólo semillas. Pero no puedo ignorar a madres protegiendo a sus crías, o niños que me miran con terror. Rosicheena dijo que pensara en ellos como si fueran insectos, ¡pero no lo son! Lo malo es que Bardock, al parecer, está fastidiado conmigo.</p><p>Bardock: siempre tan imponente con tu semblante serio, decidido en cada batalla. Es un guerrero impresionante, además de un gran líder. Parece tan frío y distante, solitario y a veces algo engreído; aun así, cada vez que me ha salvado, que no han sido pocas veces, hay algo en su mirada que me intriga. A veces quisiera saber si piensas aunque sea un poco en mí, pero lo dudo. Un hombre como tú jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN POV Gine.</strong>
</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>El grupo liderado por Bardock se encontraba aniquilando a los habitantes del planeta que le asignaron; con excepción de cierta joven que, a pesar de intentar asesinar, siempre desviaba sus ataques: un acto que sólo hería a quienes debían ser sus víctimas, para que luego murieran a manos de los demás saiyajin.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Ya que no eres buena peleando, busca sobrevivientes y heridos. ¡Trata de matarlos! A ver si puedes hacer eso bien…</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>La orden de su capitán daba vueltas en su cabeza, mientras recorría la devastada ciudad. Con ayuda de su vista y rastreador, buscaba alguna señal de vida; sin embargo, todos los que alguna vez habitaron el lugar estaban muertos y los únicos sobrevivientes intentaban pelear con sus compañeros de escuadrón. La saiyajin emprendió vuelo para encontrarse con sus compañeros, observando en su rastreador que estaban dispersos.</p><p>—«El Capitán Bardock se encuentra por allá» —se dijo a sí misma, dirigiéndose hacia su líder.</p><p>Luego de romperle el cuello a su último oponente, Bardock volteó ante la indicación en su rastreador, notando la llegada de su subordinada.</p><p>—¿Encontraste sobrevivientes, Gine? —cuestionó, recibiendo una negativa.</p><p>—Todos están muertos, Bardock.</p><p>Ante la información, el guerrero desvió su mirada. No obstante, por el rabillo del ojo, se percató de un movimiento que llamó su atención, hasta mirar fijamente a Gine, quien aguardaba por alguna indicación. El semblante de la joven se tornó confuso cuando vio a su capitán arrojarse hacia ella, como si fuera a atacarla.</p><p>—¡A un lado! —volteó al escucharlo, topándose con un nativo que le apuntaba con uno de sus cuatro brazos.</p><p>Rápidamente, Bardock comenzó a pelear contra aquel oponente que, si bien era menos fuerte, parecía bastante hábil y le sostenía la lucha, provocándole problemas.</p><p>—¡Maldición! —gritó irritado, al recibir un ataque de ki que hizo sangrar su mejilla— ¡Ahora verás! —se lanzó en un movimiento veloz y violento, cercenando un brazo de cada lado— Así estaremos más parejos.</p><p>El sadismo y la satisfacción de Bardock afloraron al escuchar los desgarradores gritos del nativo. Mientras ambos descendían a prudente distancia, Bardock le dio la espalda y se cruzó con Gine.</p><p>—Encárgate de él —ordenó, brusco.</p><p>—Pero está herido.</p><p>—¡Maldición, sólo mátalo! —gritó, exasperado por la compasión de la muchacha, y Gine asintió, adoptando una posición de combate.</p><p> —/—/—/—</p><p>—La clave para purgar un planeta es ver a sus nativos como… ¡insectos! ¡No los escuches! ¡No los mires a los ojos!</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>El consejo de Rosicheena comenzó a sonar en su mente, como si estuviera escuchándola en ese instante. Emitiendo un grito de guerra, Gine se lanzó contra el maltrecho alienígena que, pese a contar con un brazo de cada lado, aún peleaba con una destreza equiparable a la de un macho saiyajin de clase baja, logrando poner en aprietos a la muchacha. Por otro lado, Bardock los observaba con molestia</p><p>—¡Pelea en serio, Gine! ¡Deja de ser tan predecible! —le indicaba, observando el combate— «¡Niña idiota! ¿Por qué mejor no le dice cómo lo va a golpear?» —pensó para sí mismo.</p><p>Gine continuó peleando con su oponente, quien luego de una serie de golpes rápidos, desapareció de su vista.</p><p>—¿Dónde está? —lo buscó por todas partes, hasta que el sonido de su rastreador la hizo voltear hacia arriba, recibiendo un fuerte golpe que la lanzó hacia el suelo.</p><p>—¡Demonios, Gine! ¡¿No puedes hacer nada bien?! —espetó Bardock, que nuevamente se lanzó a pelear con aquel guerrero.</p><p>En tierra, la joven guerrera se incorporaba luego de aquel ataque. Podía soportar los golpes, pero no dolía tanto como el reclamo de su capitán.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—¡¿No puedes hacer nada bien?!</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>Aquellas palabras hirieron su orgullo. Frustrada, se dedicó a ver la pelea entre su superior y aquel alienígena mutilado.</p><p>—«Bardock, no quiero que me veas como una inútil» —pensó, molesta consigo misma.</p><p>A pocos metros de ella, Bardock y el nativo seguían luchando. En un momento, aquel ser volvió a desaparecer de la vista del capitán.</p><p>—¡Rayos! ¿Dónde se metió ese maldito? —agudizó sus sentidos, para ubicar a su oponente.</p><p>—¡Malditos sean los Saiyajin! —escucharon ambos, observando al guerrero dispuesto a atacar a la joven.</p><p>—¡Maldición! —masculló, volando para interceptar a su oponente.</p><p> Al percatarse de la cercanía del saiyajin, el nativo lanzó un potente cañón de ki contra Gine, cuyos brazos apenas había cruzado a modo de defensa. La guerrera sólo sintió un gran peso cayéndole encima.</p><p>—¡Bardock! —gritó desesperada, al ver a su capitán encima y sobre ella.</p><p>—Niña estúpida, te dije que lo mataras… —pronunció débilmente.</p><p>Su frustración de no servir como guerrera alcanzó su límite. Las hirientes palabras de su capitán taladraban sus oídos. El rival al que no podía asesinar e hirió al saiyajin que la protegía los miraba, cínico. Aquello colmó su paciencia.</p><p>—Estoy… —se incorporó— ¡estoy harta!</p><p>Furiosa por las circunstancias y el estado de Bardock, se lanzó contra el nativo, asestando fuertes golpes que darían inicio a una lucha encarnizada.</p><p>—«¡Soy una guerrera saiyajin, soy una guerrera!» —se repetía una y otra vez, mientras atacaba y respondía a su oponente; luego observó cómo el nativo estaba reuniendo su energía con clara intención de acometerla, acción que la obligó a concentrar su ki— ¡No lo harás! ¡Muere!</p><p>Antes de que el mutilado alienígena pudiera ejecutar su técnica, Gine le había lanzado un poderoso cañón de energía que le atravesó el plexo solar, destruyendo su corazón en el proceso. Aquel ser cayó fulminado, mientras Bardock se quedó observándola.</p><p>—«Parece que esta niña no es tan inútil, después de todo» —se dijo mentalmente, hasta que un punzante dolor en el costado hizo que llevara su mano a aquella zona, viéndose manchado de sangre.</p><p>—¡Lo maté! —exclamó Gine, incrédula por haber asesinado al alienígena.</p><p>Si bien dicho acto había servido como una prueba personal a su capacidad, algo en ella no la dejaba disfrutar del momento como un saiyajin normalmente lo haría, especialmente al recordar a su capitán.</p><p>—¡Bardock! —corrió hacia su superior, inclinándose— ¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>—No necesito tu ayuda —la rechazó de mala manera, levantándose con cierta dificultad—. Lo que me intriga es saber por qué nunca haces lo que acabo de ver, si eres capaz de ello.</p><p>—Y-yo… —tartamudeó ante su tono molesto, pero reaccionó al verlo quejarse por sus heridas— ¡Bardock!</p><p>—¡Déjame! No te necesito —volvió a apartarla, sin dejar de tambalear.</p><p>—¡No me importa lo que digas, estás herido! —sin obedecer los gruñidos de su superior, Gine pasó el brazo del guerrero por sus hombros y lo ayudó a avanzar hasta donde habían dejado sus naves, donde el resto del escuadrón aguardaba.</p><p>—¿Por qué demoran tanto? —preguntó Toteppo.</p><p>—De seguro, tuvo que salvarle el trasero a Gine otra vez —resopló Selypar, con las manos en las caderas.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahí vienen —a los segundos, Toma sintió el sonido de su rastreador y volteó hacia la dirección que le indicaba el aparato— y parece que Bardock está herido —dijo, extrañado de verlo apoyado en el cuerpo de su compañera.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —Panppukin los vio aterrizar, acercándose al guerrero que se esforzaba por llegar a su nave.</p><p>—¡Déjame ayudarte, Bardock! —se preocupó la muchacha.</p><p>—¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente, Gine? —la otra guerrera se interpuso entre ambos.</p><p>—Selypar, déjala —pronunció Bardock, ya en el interior de su nave.</p><p>—Bardock, ¿de dónde sacas tanta paciencia con Gine? —le dedicó una mirada molesta— ¡Mira cómo estás, por rescatar a esta niña inútil!</p><p>—De no ser por esa <em>niña inútil</em>, posiblemente mis heridas serían más delicadas o quizás estaría muerto. Dejen de perder el tiempo y regresemos al planeta Vejita —concluyó, cerrando la puerta de su nave, y los otros hombres lo imitaron, dejando a las dos muchachas solas.</p><p>—¡Tú siempre complicando las cosas, Gine! Antes, Rosicheena te salvaba el trasero cuando estábamos en el servicio militar, ¡y ahora, Bardock tiene que rescatarte todo el tiempo! —le reclamó.</p><p>—¡Déjame en paz, Selypar! —espetó, mientras entraba a su nave.</p><p>—Sólo espero que para la próxima vez, no provoques la muerte de Bardock —la escuchó decir, antes de que se encerrara en su vehículo.</p><p>Ya en su cabina, Gine reposó: esta vez había logrado matar a alguien, como era debido; pero no se sentía del todo feliz.</p><p>—«Otra vez tuvo que salvarme…» —aquel frustrante pensamiento y la mala condición de su superior la atormentaron nuevamente.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Una vez que el grupo llegó al planeta Vejita, cada quién se fue por su lado, conscientes de que Bardock no querría ayuda alguna ni deseaba ser molestado con<em> pequeñeces</em>. Cuando la puerta de su nave se abrió, la típica mirada seria del guerrero se tornó en confusión al ver a Gine esperándolo.</p><p>—Creí haberles dicho que se fueran y no me molestaran.</p><p>—Bardock, estás herido —se inclinó para ayudarlo—. Déjame llevarte a un tanque de…</p><p>—¡No necesito ir a un tanque! Estas heridas no son nada —rechazó la mano que ella le extendió, por lo que la chica bloqueó el avance de su capitán.</p><p>—¡Pues no me importa si no quieres mi ayuda! Y si no deseas ir a un tanque de recuperación, es tu problema: finalmente son tus heridas. Pero me aseguraré de que estés bien —dijo con firmeza, y Bardock sólo la miraba fijamente, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron.</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras, niña —concedió de mala gana, rechazando de nuevo la mano de Gine.</p><p>Tras un largo rato, llegaron a un condominio ubicado en los barrios de clase baja. Ambos guerreros levitaron hasta llegar al quinto piso, ingresando al pequeño departamento que le pertenecía al guerrero: allí había una cama sin hacer, un mullido sofá, una mesa con dos sillas y una pequeña cocina; además de ropa, botas, recipientes vacíos de comida y otras cosas más. Gine quedó paralizada en la puerta, observando el desorden de aquel lugar.</p><p>—¿Aquí vives? —preguntó, con un ligero desdeño.</p><p>—Usted disculpe, <em>Su Majestad</em> —resopló, sarcástico—; pero comprenderá que un guerrero como yo tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, en vez de limpiar.</p><p>—No pretendía criticarte —estrechó la mirada al verlo fastidiado— y ahora que recuerdo, debo curar tus heridas. ¿Tienes alcohol o algo así?</p><p>—Si sólo así te callas —Bardock se tumbó en la cama con una mano en la cabeza, mientras con la otra señalaba una puerta—. En el baño.</p><p>Gine encontró un botiquín empotrado en la pared. Abrió el compartimento y sacó varios artículos de curación, especialmente vendas, gasas y antiséptico. Bardock trataba de relajarse en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió un terrible ardor en el rostro.</p><p>—¡¿Qué diablos…?! —gritó, viendo a Gine limpiar su mejilla.</p><p>—Tranquilo, no tardaré —le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, acabando la limpieza con sumo cuidado—. Espero que esta herida no te deje una cicatriz.</p><p>—¡Hmp! Como si me importara —dijo el arrogante guerrero.</p><p>—Quizás te haga ver más apuesto —dijo sin querer, provocando un leve sonrojo en su capitán—. Ahora quítate la armadura, necesito ver la herida del costado —sugirió, escuchando una pequeña risa de Bardock.</p><p>—Si quieres que me desnude ante ti, tendrás que hacerlo tú primero.</p><p>—Sólo quiero curarte —las mejillas de Gine se tornaron rojas—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?</p><p>—¿Por qué tanta preocupación tuya? —contraatacó.</p><p>—Salvaste mi vida muchas veces —se quedó pensativa un momento—: ¿por qué lo haces? Es raro que un saiyajin se preocupe por otros.</p><p>—Eres parte de mi escuadrón. Como líder, soy responsable de todos ustedes— se sentó a la orilla de su cama, quitándose la armadura.</p><p>Si bien evitó emitir algún suspiro o comentario, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el musculoso y bronceado torso de su superior. Dirigió su mano con una gasa empapada en alcohol para limpiar la sangre de la herida en el costado derecho del guerrero, quien estrechó los párpados al contacto del antiséptico con su piel. Luego de curarlo, la saiyajin le colocó una venda alrededor del abdomen.</p><p>—¡Listo! Ahora sólo necesitas algo de descanso —dijo con dulzura, levantándose de la cama de su capitán.</p><p>Cuando Gine le dio la espalda para guardar las cosas al baño, Bardock la observaba sutilmente, hasta que ella volvió: para ese entonces, ya había echado la cabeza a un lado y cerró los ojos, fingiendo que reposaba. Sin que él se diera cuenta, la joven guerrera se quedó unos momentos contemplándolo.</p><p>—«Bardock —dijo para sí misma, en tanto observaba las cosas desordenadas en el departamento—, supongo que podría ayudarte un poco más».</p><p>[…]</p><p>Al atardecer, Gine salió de la casa de Bardock para ir a su vivienda. Sin embargo, al llegar a una esquina, fue testigo de algo que no esperaba escuchar.</p><p>—Mejor no vamos, podríamos interrumpir sus encuentros —era la voz de Panppukin, junto con Toma y Toteppo.</p><p>—¿De verdad crees que Bardock ya esté haciéndolo con Gine? —preguntó el último, causando la risa de su compañero.</p><p>—Si no fuera así, ¿cómo explicas que aún la tenga en el escuadrón? Además de que la salva cada rato, ¡es obvio! —Panppukin miró a un costado— ¿Tú qué opinas, Toma? Digo, eres más cercano a Bardock que nosotros.</p><p>—Yo también le he preguntado por qué no ha echado a Gine —respondió, pensativo—, pero ya lo conocen: sólo responde que no le importa y que no es su asunto —se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—¡Lo sabía! Bueno, algún talento debía tener esa niña —se burlaba Panppukin, provocando las carcajadas de sus colegas.</p><p>—¡Sí! Sus movimientos en batalla son terribles, pero no sabemos si en la cama es igual —mencionó Toteppo, entre risas.</p><p>—Bueno, ya basta —Toma no podía evitar reírse—. Si Bardock se entera que hablamos de él y su novia, nos matará —dijo, en broma.</p><p>—Mejor dejemos que se divierta con la escuálida de Gine y vamos al bar: ahí hay verdaderas hembras que nos atenderán —sugirió Toteppo.</p><p>—Tienes razón, por una vez quiero tirarme a Florolic. Bardock siempre se queda con las mejores del burdel —acotó Panppukin.</p><p>—Ya comprobamos que su gusto en hembras es extraño. ¡Mira que cambiar a esas chicas, por Gine! —se burló Toteppo.</p><p>—Piénsenlo un poco —las carcajadas no detenían a Toma—: quizás a Gine no tiene que pagarle por servicios adicionales como a Florolic.</p><p>—¡Vámonos de una vez, me hace falta una buena mujerzuela! —los motivó Panppukin y los guerreros siguieron su consejo y se alejaron cada vez más, entre habladurías.</p><p>—«¡Malditos! ¿Qué clase de mujerzuela creen que soy?» —pensó la joven, enfurecida.</p><p>Pese a aquellos comentarios, Gine siguió caminando lejos de aquellos barrios, hasta llegar a otro de alta posición. Allí, se detuvo frente a una vivienda que hacía meses no visitaba.</p><p>—¡Voy! —Rosicheena escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y fue a abrirla,— ¿Gine? Pero… —fue interrumpida al ver a la muchacha entrar antes de que la invitaran— Creí que estabas de misión: ¿ya pudiste matar a alguien o sigues teniendo compasión por los insectos? —preguntó, en tono burlón.</p><p>—Sí —Gine le dio la espalda, con los puños apretados—, ya maté a un nativo.</p><p>—¡Vaya! —los ojos púrpura de Rosicheena se abrieron ante la noticia— ¡Pues te felicito! Aún recuerdo mi primera purga, fue bastante complicado. De hecho, los nativos del lugar eran bastante poderosos…</p><p>—Creen que me acuesto con Bardock—la interrumpió.</p><p>—¿Qué? —se indignó Rosicheena— ¿Por qué? Gine, ¿qué sucede?</p><p>—Venía caminando por la calle y —suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros— encontré a Toteppo, Panppukin y Toma hablando de mí y de Bardock. Decían que no me echaba del escuadrón por mis talentos en la cama —espetó, llena de rabia.</p><p>—Hijos de… —molesta por lo que decía su ex compañera, Rosicheena hizo varias muecas de desagrado y caminó hacia la puerta— ¡Ahora verán esos idiotas!</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —la detuvo.</p><p>—¡Es que me tienen harta! ¡Todos los machos son iguales! También en mi escuadrón creen que Russel y yo tenemos alguna relación, sobre todo desde que me nombró como su segunda al mando —cruzó sus brazos, mientras resoplaba—. Aquí todos piensan que si una mujer tiene algún logro, aunque sea pequeño, es por estar abriendo las piernas. ¡Es hora de que les demos una lección, y comenzaré por los idiotas de tu escuadrón! —dijo, muy molesta.</p><p>—¡No! —Gine le bloqueó el paso— ¡Rosicheena, no! ¡Por favor!</p><p>—Entonces, si no quieres que vaya a darles una paliza, ¿a qué viniste?</p><p>—Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Además —bajó la mirada, frustrada— es suficiente con que Bardock me defienda a cada rato, para que mi amiga también pelee por mí.</p><p>—¿Amiga? —reclamó Rosicheena— ¿Quién te dijo que éramos amigas, <em>Fenómeno Bondadoso</em>?</p><p>La joven sólo sonrió ante el orgullo de la guerrera de ojos púrpura: ambas habían desarrollado, desde hacía años, una camaradería que bien podía definir como una amistad, de no ser por la soberbia de Rosicheena ante tal muestra de <em>debilidad</em>.</p><p>—Ahora que Bardock se ha vuelto tu defensor y hablas tantas maravillas de él —reanudó la saiyajin de clase alta, insidiosa—, ¿estás segura que no tienes nada que ver con tu capitán?</p><p>—¡Claro que no! —Gine la miró con resentimiento— Sólo es mi superior y le estoy agradecida por ayudarme.</p><p>—Te creo, Gine —se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Además, él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Seguramente, le gustan las guerreras como tú o Selypar… —dijo, decepcionada.</p><p>—¡Gine, no seas sentimental! —alzó la mano, en señal de «¡Alto!» — Si lo que quieres es un hombre, que yo no sé para qué lo necesites, te aconsejo que busques fuera de tu escuadrón. Involucrarte con tu capitán es una pésima idea y más, si ya sospechan que te acuestas con él —dijo, tajante.</p><p>—No estoy diciendo que quiera aparearme con él —tragó saliva, con una risa nerviosa, para desviar la atención—. ¡Sólo es un comentario tonto!</p><p>Ambas siguieron conversando un rato más, hasta que Gine se retiró de la casa de Rosicheena.</p><p>[…]</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana despertaron a Bardock, algo adormilado mientras se dirigía al baño. Se lavó la cara, observando la cicatriz de su mejilla.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Quizás te haga ver más apuesto.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Esa niña y sus estúpidos comentarios —sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>Cuando salió, más despierto, se sorprendió al encontrar su casa ordenada. La mesa, llena de recipientes de comida, estaba impecable, al igual que los trastes y la ropa que ya no estaba regada en el piso. Todo lucía completamente limpio, salvo su cama, de la que recién se levantaba. De pronto, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de su asombro, caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.</p><p>—¡Gine! —exclamó, confundido al verla con una amplia sonrisa y una bolsa de víveres en los brazos— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Ayer me fui; pero no tuve oportunidad de dejarte algo de comer y supuse que al estar herido, tendrías hambre —entró sin pedir permiso, depositando las bolsas en la mesa.</p><p>—No era necesario que vinieras —pronunció con rudeza, cerrando la puerta, hasta que un gruñido proveniente de su estómago llamó la atención de la guerrera, haciéndolo sonrojar.</p><p>—Descuida, no me tardó en preparar algo —sonrió y sacó algunas cosas de las bolsas, yendo a la cocina.</p><p>El saiyajin se sentó en la mesa y sólo la observaba, mientras el delicioso aroma de la comida inundaba el ambiente. Después de un rato, cuando la vio caminar hacia él, desvió sus ojos.</p><p>—Aquí tienes —colocó un abundante plato frente a él, muy amable, obteniendo como respuesta sólo un sonido gutural.</p><p>La joven fue por su propio plato y se sentó en la otra silla, comenzando a desayunar. El saiyajin devoraba lo que le había preparado y volvió a mirarla.</p><p>—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó con la boca llena.</p><p>—Pues… —Gine tragó su bocado: por alguna razón que no comprendía, el consejo de Rosicheena comenzó a retumbar en su mente.</p><p> </p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Involucrarte con tu capitán es una pésima idea.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Tú siempre me ayudas —masculló, jugando con su tenedor—. Además, estás herido y…</p><p>—¡No necesito tu lástima, niña idiota! —espetó el guerrero, interrumpiendo el discurso de la chica.</p><p>—¡No es lástima! Simplemente… —titubeó— estoy agradecida, ¡sí, eso! Te agradezco por salvarme varias veces. —contraatacó Gine; Bardock gruñó ante su respuesta y tomó un pan para seguir comiendo.</p><p>—Eres extraña —concluyó, llenándose de más comida.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Qué tal! ¡Tenemos el segundo capítulo listo para consumir! (?) XD</p><p>Como ya pudieron notarlo, las primeras escenas de Bardock y Gine como colegas están saliendo muy pronto :3 aunque para que se conviertan en pareja como tal, les falta muchísimo… ¡bastante XD! A Gine se le está haciendo difícil adaptarse a las purgas y Bardock no coopera con ese carácter tan recio y arrogante, añadiendo el origen de su cicatriz en la mejilla: ¡todo por salvarla! :’) eso es algo que se puede destacar del original elaborado por <strong>Odette Vilandra</strong> (y que también me gusta hacer): el trabajar de a pocos el proceso de relación entre Bardock y Gine y hacernos sentir el por qué adoramos a este par de guerreros tan diferentes y parecidos a la vez :3</p><p>Por otro lado, Rosicheena, la compañera de Gine (no le gusta que le digan «mejor amiga» XD), tendrá más apariciones en la historia: en lo personal, admiro bastante a esta guerrera. Si quieren conocer más sobre ella, pueden buscar el fic <strong><em>Detrás del Rey</em></strong> (escrito por la misma <strong>Odette</strong>) que hace una maravillosa descripción de su vida y relación con el poderoso Rey de los Saiyajin, ¡y no les digo más porque ya es spoiler XD!</p><p>PD: El nombre “Florolic” proviene del anagrama de la palabra “coliflor” ;)</p><p>No me quiero extender demasiado en las notas, pero es que no lo puedo evitar :’) espero que les guste este capítulo, los demás prometen un gran avance. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! ¡Cuídense! :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Acercamiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic procede del original elaborado por Odette Vilandra, quien me ha otorgado permiso para relanzarlo y continuarlo, hasta su conclusión.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Desde aquella ocasión, habían pasado dos meses: cuando no estaban de misión, y pese a las habladurías de sus compañeros, Gine acudía con frecuencia al departamento de Bardock. Su agradecimiento y el cargo de culpa por la cicatriz que le causó eran, a menudo, los argumentos que justificaban su atención hacia él.</p><p>Había mejorado como guerrera, al verse obligada a defenderse durante las peleas. Aunque estaba muy lejos del nivel de Selypar, aplicaba en lo posible todos los duros y fríos consejos de su capitán en la batalla. Todo lo demás era una excusa para permanecer lo más cerca posible.</p><p>Intentaba seguir el consejo de Rosicheena, negaba mil veces lo que le ocurría; pero nada ayudaba: para Gine, Bardock era más que sólo su jefe. Le gustaba mucho, a sabiendas de no sentirse alguien atractiva para él.</p><p>Bardock, por su parte, era bastante huraño y reservado; aunque tampoco ponía mucha objeción a las atenciones de Gine. Finalmente su departamento lucía más limpio que el día que lo compró y gozaba de la comodidad de tener a alguien que lo alimentara, ahorrándole tiempo y dinero de comprar comida hecha.</p><p>Como era usual en su raza tan poco afectuosa, nadie había tenido esos detalles con él. Huérfano a temprana edad, había vivido su infancia en un albergue, sin una pizca de interés en conocer a sus padres; especialmente a sus siete años, cuando ingresó al sistema de entrenamiento militar. Siempre había sido independiente y de repente, alguien más se interesaba en su bienestar. ¿Por qué?</p><p>Le resultaba muy extraño; aun así, no se animaba a desaprovechar la oportunidad: después de todo, ella lo hacía sin pedir nada a cambio. Y en medio de los insultos y su propia negación, se mentía al insistir en que su interés hacia la <em>niña estúpida</em> era sólo profesional, como justificación a las veces que la salvaba. Incluso se sorprendía ante el hecho de observarla más de lo normal.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Un día, el escuadrón de Bardock estaba reunido en el cráter de un planeta que servía como el centro de comercio más importante para la civilización ya extinta por sus manos. A pocos metros del grupo, cinco de las seis naves esféricas se hallaban junto a los pedazos de una sexta.</p><p>—¡Diablos! —se quejó Toteppo— ¡Esos malditos destruyeron mi nave!</p><p>—¡Deja de llorar como niña! Sólo fue una nave, quedan cinco —reprimió el líder, recostado en el suelo con los brazos bajo su cabeza.</p><p>—Pero son para un pasajero. ¿Cómo volveremos todos al planeta Vejita? —cuestionó Toma.</p><p>—¿Nos iremos cinco y mandaremos una nave aquí? —sugirió Selypar.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¡No pienso aguardar casi un mes a que mi nueva nave llegue! —reclamó el agraviado, desatando un debate entre el grupo sobre cómo transportar al sexto saiyajin.</p><p>—Los seis regresaremos a Vejita —indicó Bardock, interrumpiéndolos—. Toteppo, te irás en la nave de Gine —mencionó, para luego mirar a la muchacha—; y como tú eres la más delgada y pequeña, subirás conmigo en mi nave.</p><p>Sorprendida por aquella resolución, Gine se sonrojó bastante y comenzó a balbucear, mientras los otros varones se lanzaban miradas cómplices, en una lucha interna para contener sus risas. Por su lado, Selypar sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio: sus compañeros y ella misma pensaban que Gine y Bardock tenían alguna relación sexual, aduciendo que era la razón principal por la que la joven seguía en el escuadrón. La indicación de su líder, para obviedad de todos, era una especie de confirmación a sus sospechas.</p><p>Al rato, los miembros del escuadrón comenzaron a abordar las naves que les correspondían, tal como se había quedado. Toteppo ocupó el vehículo de Gine; mientras ella aguardaba con ansiedad el momento de despegue. Bardock observaba su vehículo, analizando cómo poder acomodarse con su acompañante en tan reducido espacio.</p><p>—Gine, ven —la instó a acercarse—: supongo que tendré que sentarme contigo cargada —resolvió con indiferencia.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>
  <strong>POV Gine:</strong>
</p><p>Sentí mi corazón salirse de mi pecho al oírte decir eso y la sensación se incrementó cuando me tomaste entre tus brazos. Sé que mis mejillas están rojas, las siento arder y no es para menos; aunque quisiera que las circunstancias fueran distintas. ¡Oh, Bardock! Desearía que me vieras como yo a ti. Al menos, por necesidad de la misión, todo un mes estaré cerca de ti.</p><p>—Activaré la hibernación…</p><p>Cómo quisiera que no te hubieras acordado de accionar ese mecanismo, me gustaría que el somnífero no nos hiciera dormir durante el viaje. Quisiera estar despierta todo el tiempo para atesorar este momento, pues quizás nunca podré estar tan cerca de ti como ahora…</p><p>
  <strong>FIN POV Gine.</strong>
</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>Antes de que el sistema de hibernación los hiciera dormir, la joven hizo su cabeza a un lado, chocando su rastreador contra el rostro del guerrero.</p><p>—¡Mierda! —espetó Bardock, con desagrado.</p><p>—L-lo lamento, yo… —masculló, nerviosa.</p><p>—¡Quítate el rastreador! La nave es pequeña y es incómodo viajar así, como para chocar con estas cosas —el capitán se quitó su rastreador—. Guarda el mío.</p><p>Gine recibió el dispositivo de Bardock y lo puso junto al suyo en su regazo. No fue consciente del efecto del somnífero, hasta que sus párpados se hicieron cada vez más <em>pesados</em>.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Luego de un largo viaje de regreso, las naves llegaron un mes después al puerto espacial de Vejita. Debido a que ellos habían despegado minutos antes que Bardock y Gine, los otros miembros del escuadrón aterrizaron primero, mientras que su líder y su compañera apenas atravesaban la atmósfera del planeta.</p><p>La alarma de la nave del capitán sonó, siendo Bardock el primero en abrir los ojos y toparse con el dulce rostro de Gine, cuya cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro. Era extraño y agradable para él: si bien muchas veces la había salvado y ella acudía a su domicilio para atenderlo, jamás la había tenido así de cerca.</p><p>Podía sentir el cabello de la joven en su cuello, percibir el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella; y por un breve instante, tan sólo una fracción de segundo, su mirada bajó hacia el escote de la saiyajin… hasta que la sintió despertar, recuperando la compostura. La joven abrió los ojos, sonrojándose cuando se percató del reducido espacio en el que estaba junto a su superior.</p><p>—Estamos por aterrizar —apenas pronunció el guerrero, a lo que ella asintió y se permitió disfrutar los últimos minutos junto a su líder.</p><p>La cápsula espacial de Bardock llegó al planeta, mientras los cuatro miembros del equipo aguardaban en la zona de aterrizaje, por alguna nueva indicación; no obstante, cuando el vehículo se abrió, dejando ver al capitán y la soldado en su interior, los guerreros difícilmente pudieron contener la risa. Un gesto que los delataba ante él, incrementando su irritación.</p><p>—Bardock —la voz de Gine llamó su atención—, saldré de la nave.</p><p>En ese instante, el saiyajin se percató que una de sus manos estaba en la cintura de la mujer: sonrojado por ello, la retiró con un fuerte gruñido. Gine salió del vehículo, con ambos rastreadores en sus manos, para luego dejar emerger al capitán, en tanto Panppukin y Toteppo luchaban por no estallar en carcajadas.</p><p>—Ustedes dos: ¿de qué demonios se ríen? —preguntó, amenazante.</p><p>—¡No, nada Bardock! —respondió Panppukin, muy nervioso— Sólo recordábamos una broma, ¡sí, eso es todo!</p><p>—¿Alguna nueva instrucción, Bardock? —Toma posó una mano en el hombro de su líder.</p><p>—Nada. Los buscaré si sale algo —dijo el guerrero, antes de retirarse, el resto de sus compañeros lo imitó, rumbo a las calles del barrio de clase baja.</p><p>—Oye, Bardock —habló Toteppo—: vamos a ir a la taberna. ¿Vienes?</p><p>El líder, que caminaba delante de sus compañeros, dudó un instante. «Gine»: a su mente, vino la imagen de la joven dormida entre sus brazos, dentro del reducido espacio de su nave. Bardock agitó la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento y miró hacia atrás.</p><p>—Sólo iré para ver que no hagan destrozos —bromeó, y así los cuatro saiyajin cambiaron el rumbo para ir al bar; en tanto Gine caminaba por otra parte hacia su casa, completamente distraída.</p><p>—«Bardock…» —suspiró al recordarse dormida en los brazos de su líder; no obstante, la realidad la golpeó cuando llevó una mano a su pecho— ¡El rastreador de Bardock! —exclamó, sorprendida por cargar con el dispositivo— ¡Debo devolvérselo!</p><p>Con esa intención, Gine llevó sus pasos hacia la casa de su líder; hasta divisarlo unos metros más adelante, junto con sus compañeros. Aquel panorama la tornó pensativa.</p><p>—A donde vaya, quizás necesite su rastreador —continuó su seguimiento.</p><p>Los cuatro guerreros no tardaron en llegar a una taberna, ubicada en un sector de no muy buen aspecto en los barrios de tercera clase. Era un edificio gris en forma de media esfera, con una marquesina al exterior, luces de colores y el burdo diseño de una sensual hembra saiyajin con poca ropa y en pose sugestiva.</p><p>Dentro de aquel recinto, además de hombres, también asistían algunas mujeres, fuera por brindarles su compañía o buscar alguna aventura sexual gratuita; a diferencia de las camareras y servidoras sexuales que allí laboraban.</p><p>—¡Miren! Ahí hay una mesa —dijo Toma, tras divisar un espacio vacío en el concurrido bar.</p><p>—¡Y tiene vista al escenario! —exclamó Toteppo.</p><p>Los varones se dirigieron a aquella mesa y tomaron asiento, para luego ser atendidos por una mesera de grandes senos y caderas anchas, con claras intenciones de mostrar sus atributos.</p><p>—Bienvenidos: ¿puedo servirles algo? —ofreció, notando el poco pudor de los saiyajin al observar su profundo escote.</p><p>—Trae un tarro para cada uno —dijo Bardock.</p><p>—Enseguida —asintió, retirándose con el sensual meneo de su cola suelta.</p><p>—Hubieras aguardado antes de ordenar, Bardock —replicó Panppukin.</p><p>—Si quieres una mujer así, entonces paga por ella —se burló el líder del escuadrón.</p><p>Poco después de la llegada de los guerreros, Gine arribó al establecimiento, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al percatarse del tipo de antro en el que estaban.</p><p>—Bien, sólo le entregaré el rastreador y me iré a casa —tomó aire.</p><p>Conforme ingresaba, la tímida muchacha se abría paso entre los asistentes. Buscaba con la vista a su líder, consciente de que el rastreador no le serviría para ubicarlo entre tantos saiyajin de clase baja. Podía observar algunas parejas besándose, hombres que tocaban lascivamente a las prostitutas, el típico negocio entre los clientes y las servidoras sexuales; además del ir y venir de las camareras, siempre dóciles y serviciales cuando alguien les agarraba el trasero o los pechos.</p><p>Incómoda por aquel ambiente, Gine prefirió concentrarse en buscar a su capitán, hasta encontrar una mesa a pocos metros de ella, donde sus compañeros disfrutaban el espectáculo que les brindaba una voluptuosa joven de pronunciadas curvas, que se contorneaba al son de una danza erótica.</p><p>—«Ahí están —suspiró, abochornada por aquel baile—: ¿ése es el tipo de mujer que te gusta, Bardock?» —pensó con melancolía, sabiéndose recatada y tan poco atractiva para esas situaciones.</p><p>—¡Que baje, que baje! —coreaban los asistentes.</p><p>Atendiendo a la solicitud del público, la bailarina que respondía al nombre de Chaya bajó del escenario, entre movimientos eróticos, rumbo a las mesas de los clientes dispuestos a pagarle una propina. Escuchaba un sinfín de propuestas y cantidades generosas para gozar de sus servicios sexuales, mientras dejaba que los clientes la tocaran a su antojo.</p><p>Panppukin y Toteppo la observaban con lujuria, mientras que Toma y Bardock eran más discretos en ese aspecto. Finalmente, Chaya llegó a la mesa de los compañeros de Gine y se sentó en las piernas de Panppukin. Su cola agitaba el cabello del guerrero y se zafó justo cuando éste iba a cogerle un seno, bailando provocativamente para Toteppo. Luego fue el turno para Toma, quien recibió a la mujer en sus piernas, sintiendo cómo ella le restregaba sus pechos en la cara y contorneaba su vientre contra él. Gine se asqueó al ver a sus compañeros observarla como si de un trozo de carne se tratara. De repente, su turbación se volvió ira, al sentir presión en uno de sus glúteos.</p><p>—¡Hola, linda! ¿Por qué tan sola? —le habló un joven y apuesto saiyajin que se había atrevido a tocarle el trasero.</p><p>—¡Escucha bien! —exclamó Gine, con mirada asesina— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme o sabrás de lo que soy capaz!</p><p>—¡Vamos, no seas tan tímida! —el desconocido apoyó un brazo sobre su hombro, acercando sus labios al oído de la joven— Jamás te había visto por aquí, así que es obvio qué es lo que buscas, preciosa.</p><p>—«No tengo tiempo para esto» —pensó, mientras forcejeaba para separarse de aquel tipo lujurioso.</p><p>—¡Señor Calibono! —una curvilínea mesera se acercó al acosador de Gine— Es un placer verlo nuevamente por aquí, ¿le sirvo algo?</p><p>La joven aprovechó la situación para zafarse y avanzar. No obstante, se detuvo ante la visión de Chaya, sentada en las piernas de Bardock, de tal modo que ambos quedaban frente a frente. La bailarina guiaba las manos del guerrero sobre su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que movía la pelvis, simulando una relación sexual por encima de la ropa.</p><p>—Bardock… —exclamó con voz ahogada.</p><p>Su líder, el saiyajin que siempre la salvaba. Aquel que conquistó su mente y corazón: la escena causó una impresión muy fuerte en Gine. Decepcionada, sólo atinó a dar media vuelta para irse.</p><p>Por su parte, el guerrero esbozaba una discreta sonrisa: si bien no era tan efusivo como sus camaradas o los demás asistentes, sus ojos viajaban por la anatomía de la hembra que lo alentaba a tocarla. Mientras Chaya le daba la espalda, Bardock miró hacia un costado sin querer.</p><p>—¿Gine? —reconoció a su subordinada entre la gente y al instante, detuvo a la bailarina, dándole una propina para que fuera a bailarle a otro cliente.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas, Bardock? —preguntó Toma, tras verlo marcharse sin responder.</p><p>—¿Ésa no era Gine? —intervino Toteppo.</p><p>—¡Creo que su novia se enojó! —exclamó Panppukin, entre risas: mientras los tres saiyajin estallaban en carcajadas, Gine se movía entre la gente, buscando una manera de salir de aquel lugar.</p><p>—¡Preciosa, ten! —un saiyajin ebrio la abrazó de la nada, ofreciéndole un vaso— Te invito un trago.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Rosicheena y Gine comían en un restaurante, cuando una camarera se les acercó de repente, con dos tragos en su bandeja.</p><p>—De parte de los caballeros de aquella mesa —señaló.</p><p>—No tomaremos eso —Rosicheena rechazó con tajante cortesía, impidiendo que Gine tomara una de las bebidas.</p><p>—Pero —balbuceó la camarera, incrédula— se las invitan ellos.</p><p>—¡De ninguna manera!</p><p>La camarera comprendió el mensaje y se alejó, dejándolas solas.</p><p>—Rosi, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Creo que fueron muy amables —mencionó, causando en su compañera una risa contenida.</p><p>—Gine, los hombres sólo invitan tragos cuando quieren sobrepasarse con una. Deja de ser tan ingenua.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Gine recordó las palabras de su amiga; pero antes de que pudiera quitárselo de encima, aquel saiyajin fue empujado con fuerza.</p><p>—¡Bardock! —se sorprendió.</p><p>—Gine, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a provocar hombres como las demás mujerzuelas? —preguntó el capitán, en tono de reclamo.</p><p>—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —espetó, muy irritada.</p><p>—Pues no entiendo por qué vendrías a un lugar como éste —la tomó por la cintura, acercándola con rudeza—. Las hembras que rondan este bar trabajan y deben ser <em>muy complacientes</em> o buscan algo más con un hombre, que un simple trago —sin predecirlo, el saiyajin recibió una bofetada que enrojeció su rostro.</p><p>—¡Eres un idiota, igual que todos! —gritó Gine, mientras le lanzaba un objeto con toda su furia— ¡Sólo vine a traerte tu estúpido rastreador! ¡Ya lo hice y ahora me voy! —dio la vuelta, para seguir su camino hasta la salida.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Después de unos minutos, la joven finalmente pudo salir del establecimiento, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas desbordarse.</p><p>—¡Bardock, eres un idiota! ¡Idiota! —se repetía, conforme avanzaba por la calle oscura y solitaria.</p><p>Cada paso acrecentaba su dolor: estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de alguien que la tomó por el brazo, jalándola hacia un callejón.</p><p>—Hola, linda: ¿me recuerdas? —Calibono le susurró al oído, mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.</p><p>—¡Suéltame o juro que te arrepentirás…! —Gine no pudo continuar y gritó de forma terrible cuando el saiyajin la sujetaba por la cola.</p><p>—Así me gusta, linda, ¡arrodíllate! —la hizo caer de bruces y tomó su barbilla— Ahora, preciosa: a todo lo que yo te pida, siempre dirás «Sí, señor Calibono». ¿Entendiste?</p><p>—¡Jamás! —se negó, todavía debilitada por el agarre de su cola— ¡Déjame!</p><p>Una nueva presión en su cola la hizo gritar nuevamente, obligándola a derrumbarse. Calibono aprovechó el momento para colocarse sobre ella y tocarla cuanto deseara, sin soltarla.</p><p>—Tranquila, que aún no te estoy fornicando —mencionó, mientras besaba su cuello—. ¡Espera un momento! Te daré una buena razón para que grites…</p><p>Gine sintió al lascivo macho lamer su oreja, frustrada y sollozante por no poder moverse. Sentía el espantoso dolor en su sensible extremidad. La repulsión de sus atrevidas caricias la enfermaba…</p><p>—«¿Bardock, dónde estás? ¡Ayúdame!» —sólo aquella idea rondaba su mente, deseando que su líder apareciera en cualquier momento: estaba asustada, debilitada; lloraba entre ruegos, por ayuda— ¡Suéltame! —volvió a gritarle a su agresor, asqueada por sus tocamientos.</p><p>De repente, Gine sintió que su fuerza regresaba: aquel dolor que paralizaba su espina, desapareció por completo y abrió sus ojos. A su lado, Bardock adoptaba una posición de ataque, en tanto su agresor se reponía del golpe que el capitán le había propinado, lanzándolo a unos metros lejos de la muchacha.</p><p>—¡Bardock! —exclamó, feliz y aliviada de ver a su líder.</p><p>—Sabía que eras un cobarde, Calibono; pero nunca imaginé que tanto: ¿abusar de una mujer, debilitándola al sujetar su cola?</p><p>—¡Yo no abusaba de ella! Sólo nos divertíamos un poco —se levantó—. Además, ¿qué diablos te importa, Bardock?</p><p>—¿Divirtiéndose? —el guerrero emitió una risa contenida— Yo no veía que ella lo hiciera. ¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?!</p><p>—¿Bardock, qué mierda te pasa? —Calibono empezó a reír ante su desafío— ¿Acaso pelearás conmigo por esa simple chiquilla, o es que acaso es tu amante?</p><p>—¿Y qué, si lo es? —dijo sin pensar, para luego gritarle amenazante— ¡Ahora retírate, antes de que te haga pedazos!</p><p>Un duelo de miradas se desató entre ambos: Calibono confiaba en su propia habilidad como guerrero, pero sabía que Bardock lo superaba por varios cientos de unidades de poder. Su enfrentamiento significaba una posible y humillante derrota.</p><p>—¡Quédate con tu mujerzuela! —espetó, lleno de frustración.</p><p>Bardock vio al saiyajin alejarse, dedicándole una mirada de odio. No obstante, relajó cualquier tensión al sentir la cabeza de Gine hundirse contra su pecho, haciéndolo sonrojar.</p><p>—¡Gracias, Bardock! —expresó la muchacha, entre lágrimas.</p><p>—Gine, yo… —tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir.</p><p>—¡Si no hubieses llegado, él…! —Gine entrecortó su agradecimiento, al imaginar la violación que iba a sufrir.</p><p>—No quiero que llores. Además, no debiste venir… —la separó un poco, sosteniéndola por los hombros; aunque su ruda voz contrastaba con el gesto <em>casi tierno</em> que le dedicaba, cuando uno de sus dedos limpiaba sus lágrimas.</p><p>Sollozando, Gine miró a su salvador: no halló la típica dureza en su mirada. Los ojos de Bardock se habían suavizado un poco y se percató que él la observaba con la misma intensidad. Segundos, minutos: no supo cuántos pasaron, ninguno podía hablar. La misma noche era cómplice de aquel momento entre ambos. Para su sorpresa, el guerrero tomó a la joven por la cintura y la acercó.</p><p>—Bardock… —pronunció, muy sonrojada y a la espera del siguiente movimiento.</p><p>Tras tenerla así, aferrada a sus brazos, con la única intención de sentirla cerca y disfrutar aquel dulce aroma que desprendía, Bardock realizó un ágil movimiento y sus labios se apoderaron de la boca de Gine, fundiéndose ambos en un inesperado beso a mitad de la noche.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Tercer capítulo listo! :D</p><p>Vaya, vaya… parece que Bardock y Gine no han demorado mucho en acercarse XD es tan curioso ver cómo dos seres tan distintos entablaron confianza tan rápido… pero era de esperarse. ¿Quién tendría el poder para resistirse a los cuidados de Gine? Ni Bardock, siendo un guerrero tan fiero :3 supongo que esa soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado terminaría desapareciendo con la actitud incondicional de la muchacha, aunque eso no cambió del todo su personalidad arrogante (¡de una vez, acepta que te gusta!) :3</p><p>A veces, he escuchado decir que en momentos de gran tensión, los verdaderos sentimientos afloran. En este caso, Bardock lo demostró al ver a Gine en peligro: ¡en serio, Calibono es un hijo de su padre saiyajin XD! Este cruel personaje ya tiene una historia desarrollada en otro fic llamado <strong><em>Saiyajins vs. Tsufurujins</em></strong>, de la escritora <strong>Diosa de la Muerte</strong> (quien le dio permiso a <strong>Odette Vilandra</strong> para usarlo en la primera versión de este fic): si desean conocer más de él, búsquenlo y odien al personaje con más razón :v</p><p>¡Ojalá este capítulo siga enganchándolos tanto como los anteriores, gracias por sus lecturas! ¡Buena suerte! :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Serás la causa de mi muerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic procede del original elaborado por Odette Vilandra, quien me ha otorgado permiso para relanzarlo y continuarlo, hasta su conclusión.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El oscuro callejón, a pocos metros de aquel bar, era el escenario jamás esperado entre Bardock y Gine, enfrascados en un profundo y apasionado beso que hubiera durado horas, de no ser porque sus pulmones clamaron por el vital oxígeno.</p><p>Se miraban en silencio, intrigados por la situación. Pese a su semblante serio, la mirada de Bardock lucía relajada. Por su parte, Gine sonreía tímida, sin saber cómo reaccionar; y cuando intentó enrollar su cola, un quejido salió de sus labios.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el guerrero.</p><p>—Mi cola —hizo una mueca— me duele.</p><p>El guerrero llevó su mano hacia la cola de su compañera para verla, rozando la mano de Gine sin querer: fue un gesto que provocó su intenso rubor, hasta que la manipulación de su extremidad la obligó a quejarse de nuevo.</p><p>—Vamos a mi casa, hay que ver si no está rota —mencionó, con indiferencia.</p><p>—Bardock —se puso nerviosa—, no…</p><p>—¡Vamos! —le insistió de forma brusca, mientras alzaba vuelo.</p><p>La muchacha lo siguió y al poco tiempo, ambos llegaron al departamento del saiyajin, quien entró primero para encender las luces. Con el panorama más iluminado, Gine quedó boquiabierta.</p><p>—¡Pero si dejé limpio tu departamento, antes de irnos de misión! —exclamó, incrédula ante el desorden.</p><p>Observó cada rincón del lugar y aunque no estaba tan sucio como la primera vez que llegó a dicho lugar, hace seis meses, le sorprendió lo poco que había durado la limpieza que hizo cuatro días antes de partir a su última misión, y de la cual habían regresado esa misma tarde.</p><p>—Si has venido a criticar, mejor lárgate a tu casa —expresó el guerrero, con desdén, mientras entraba al baño.</p><p>—¡No! No quise decir eso, yo… —Gine interrumpió su discurso al verlo regresar con el mismo botiquín que ella conocía muy bien, pues lo utilizaba para curar sus heridas.</p><p>Bardock buscó un espacio vacío en su sala y al ver que en los únicos tres asientos disponibles había un montón de ropa y otras cosas en desorden, evaluó que sólo podía atender a Gine en un solo lugar.</p><p>—Siéntate en la cama —le indicó, sentándose con ella en el borde del lecho—. Déjame ver tu cola.</p><p>La joven extendió dicha extremidad para que el saiyajin pudiera revisarla. Procedió con leves presiones, en una especie de suave masaje desde la base hasta la punta. Poco a poco, hizo un recorrido ascendente con sumo cuidado; hasta que Gine hizo unas muecas de dolor, estando muy cerca de la punta de su cola.</p><p>—Mueve esta parte —sugirió, notando la molestia que sentía la muchacha—. Suficiente —la detuvo, en tanto maniobraba nuevamente, tratando de no causarle más dolor del que ya contenía—. Bien: no está fracturada, pero sí muy inflamada. ¡Maldito Calibono, cobarde! —recordó su intento de violación hacia ella.</p><p>En su lugar, Gine no podía estar más sonrojada: sabía que la cola de un saiyajin, además de ser el punto débil de la mayoría de clase baja, era una zona bastante sensible que, en situaciones íntimas, jugaba un papel principal como zona erógena. El hecho de ver a Bardock revisar aquella área privada con tanta delicadeza al momento de aplicarle el ungüento y las vendas, era una sensación de por sí exquisita y bochornosa.</p><p>Por otro lado, el saiyajin disfrutaba las reacciones de su compañera, desde el primer instante, ya que podía percibir su evidente nerviosismo y el erizar de su piel. Incluso la observaba de reojo, captando las muecas de placer que reprimía Gine, cada vez que la acariciaba. El desviar de sus ojos, como intento para disimular aquellas sensaciones, lo hizo sonreír. Intencionalmente, rozó la cola de su compañera con la punta de sus dedos.</p><p>—¿Te agrada esto? —preguntó, con un evidente tono seductor.</p><p>—Bardock… —suspiró, en respuesta al escalofrío que recorrió.</p><p>Por primera vez en todo el año que trabajaban juntos, Bardock se permitió recorrer sin pudor la anatomía de la muchacha: observó sus lindos y tímidos ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su esbelto cuerpo. Tan ágil como de costumbre, volvió a besar a Gine con mayor intensidad, sin que ella pudiera resistirse a aquel juego de labios. Las manos del guerrero se posaron en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, mientras recorría su espalda por encima de la ropa.</p><p>—Bardock… —emitió un nuevo suspiro, al percibir las claras intenciones de su superior por desnudarla.</p><p>—Shh… —Bardock la besó de nuevo, tomando el control que Gine no podía mantener, por su aturdir y la obvia inexperiencia de la situación.</p><p>Tras retirarle la armadura, se quedó contemplándola unos instantes: el spandex negro se ajustaba perfectamente a su fina silueta, motivándolo a continuar sus besos. Apenas se apartaba de su cuerpo, excepto para despojarse de su propia ropa y la de ella, totalmente ruborizada por la situación.</p><p>—¿Te avergüenzas ahora? —emitió una pequeña risa— ¡Si me has curado muchas veces!</p><p>—Yo, bueno, antes no… —los labios de su capitán le impidieron explicar la gran diferencia entre la atención a sus heridas y el momento que se suscitaba entre ambos.</p><p>Sin dejar de besarla, el guerrero la colocó a horcajadas sobre él, para luego saborear su cuello. Gine sólo suspiraba y lo abrazaba, ya no razonaba en ese instante. Sólo podía sentir los labios de Bardock explorar su cuello y orejas; las mil y un formas que su lengua dibujaba sobre su piel. Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando éste desabrochó su spandex, hasta sentir sus manos deslizarse por sus brazos para retirar los tirantes.</p><p>No opuso resistencia y él tampoco dio pie a alguna negativa. La joven yacía sentada sobre la cama del guerrero y al ver cómo Bardock finalmente se deshizo de su ropa, Gine comprobó su propia desnudez y la de su compañero. Se impresionó bastante, al ser la primera vez que contemplaba a un hombre desnudo. Luchaba contra la vergüenza de recorrer su musculosa anatomía con la mirada, pero era algo que no podía evitar.</p><p>Bardock era muy atractivo, eso lo sabía desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Y aunque deseaba que él la viera como algo más que su subordinada, la situación le era por demás sorprendente. Jamás había imaginado llegar a tales circunstancias con su capitán y al verlo colocarse junto a ella, atinó a cubrir sus pechos por reflejo.</p><p>—¿No crees que exageras? —mencionó, irónico, mientras la besaba y apartaba sus brazos— Actúas tan nerviosa…</p><p>Una vez que los senos de Gine se vieron libres, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del capitán, cuyas manos ya los acariciaba con intensos masajes. La poca consciencia de la muchacha desapareció al sentir sus labios en ellos, sintió su piel estremecerse ante aquella nueva experiencia en su vida. Un leve gemido salió de su boca, cuando la cálida boca del guerrero se posesionó de uno de sus pezones, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el otro.</p><p>Luego de ello, comenzó un camino en descenso, hasta detenerse en el ombligo de su compañera. Sus labios y lengua se deleitaban con aquella zona, mientras sus manos seguían presionando sus pechos. Gine ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, todo su interior ardía en un deseo que nunca creyó poder sentir: ¡quería más! ¡No deseaba que se detuviera!</p><p>Poco importaban las advertencias de su amiga, los consejos de evitar cualquier relación con su superior, los testimonios de otras hembras más experimentadas: ya nada le importaba a la joven guerrera, excepto sentir los besos y las caricias que despertaban a la mujer apasionada que dormía en su interior.</p><p>El saiyajin volvió a subir por la suave piel de su compañera, devorando de nuevo sus pechos, a veces con delicadeza y otras de forma pasional. Siguió su recorrido por el cuello de la fémina, hasta llegar a su boca.</p><p>—Estás muy tensa… —susurró, muy sensual.</p><p>—¡Oh, Bardock! —gimió al contacto de la mano del capitán con la parte sana de su cola, haciendo que rodara sus ojos por el éxtasis.</p><p>—Relájate —volvió a pedirle, mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su oreja.</p><p>—Bardock, es sólo que —jadeó— yo no…</p><p>Gine apenas podía hablar, sintiendo cómo las hábiles caricias del guerrero doblegaban el juicio que todavía le quedaba. Miró los profundos ojos negros de su compañero y cuando notó que éste intentaba tocar su intimidad, sus piernas se cruzaron en modo defensivo.</p><p>—¡Deja de sorprenderte! —el saiyajin le dirigió una sonrisa irónica— Estás demasiada nerviosa, por favor. Ni que fueras… —al instante, Bardock empezó a atar cabos: el sonrojo y nerviosismo de la joven, su timidez y la forma cómo lo miraba. No necesitaba otra respuesta, su situación era más que evidente.</p><p>—N-no —balbuceó, incrédulo y sorprendido a la vez—, ¡no lo creo!</p><p>—Sí, bueno… —lo hizo a un lado y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda mientras se cubría— ya sé que a mi edad, la mayoría tiene pareja, incluso hijos… ¡oh! —volvió a gemir cuando sintió los labios del saiyajin en su nuca.</p><p>—Está bien, todo estará bien —le expresó en un susurro.</p><p>Sus labios besaron su espalda, su lengua recorría cada parte de su espina vertebral, sus manos torturaban los senos de Gine, provocando en ella un fuerte coro de gemidos. La estremecía de placer, especialmente cuando él llegó a la cuenca de su columna, antes de la base de su cola. Presa del deseo, la guerrera volteó hacia su compañero y buscó nuevamente sus labios, en tanto Bardock rodeaba su cintura con su cola.</p><p>Luego de besarla y recostarla sobre su cama, separó hábilmente las piernas de su compañera; quien yacía excitada, nerviosa y avergonzada sobre su cama.</p><p>—¡Mírame! —exclamó al percatarse que Gine había desviado los ojos.</p><p>Asegurándose de que lo miraba, Bardock se acomodó entre las piernas de la joven; pero antes de proceder, se apoderó de la boca de Gine con la suficiente pasión para ahogar su grito, mientras entraba en su intimidad; provocando en la guerrera un doloroso y exquisito placer que, por obvias razones, jamás antes había experimentado.</p><p>—«Qué estrecha: ¡sí, es virgen, definitivamente lo es!» —pensó el saiyajin.</p><p>Gine no era la primera hembra a la que poseía: como hombre, frecuentaba a las servidoras sexuales de los bares y en su vida incluso hubo otras voluntarias que satisfacían sus deseos, sin necesidad de pagarles. Todas ellas gozaban de cierta experiencia, por lo que le resultaba nuevo y asombroso estar con Gine: era la primera mujer virgen que Bardock tenía el inmenso placer de poseer.</p><p>Se quedó inmóvil, una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro de la intimidad de su amante. La vio temblar bajo su cuerpo, tratando de acostumbrarse a su virilidad; y en un gesto posesivo, su cola volvió a enredarse en la cintura de su compañera.</p><p>—Bardock, despacio —pronunció tras sentir sus movimientos algo bruscos.</p><p>Fue el primer freno para el saiyajin: comprensivo, se contuvo al entender que la situación era totalmente nueva para ella.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>
  <strong>POV Gine:</strong>
</p><p>Nunca imaginé que esto sucedería: Bardock, si es cierto que desde hace meses he deseado que me vieras como más que sólo una integrante de tu escuadrón, jamás pensé que llegaría a pasar. ¡Todo es tan repentino, me alegra tanto que esté sucediendo! ¡Simplemente es increíble saber que estoy contigo!</p><p>Siempre me pregunté cómo sería este momento y no puedo quejarme. Bardock, tú siempre salvándome: en tus brazos me siento tan segura y protegida. El universo podría colapsar en este momento y, sin embargo, no me importaría.</p><p>¡Oh, Bardock! ¡No puedo decir otra cosa más que tu nombre! Me aferro a las sábanas de tu cama, mientras sigues avivando el fuego en mi interior…</p><p>
  <strong>FIN POV Gine.</strong>
</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>El guerrero continuó disfrutando del cuerpo y la intimidad de su compañera, luchando contra sí mismo para controlar su frenesí. Estaba bastante excitado, pero temía lastimar a Gine con una fuerte embestida; por lo que se dedicaba a besar su boca, cuello y pechos, mientras sus manos exploraban cada rincón de su anatomía. Gine gemía y se aferraba a su líder como si la vida se le fuera en ello, hasta que lo rodeó con sus piernas y arqueaba su espalda, presa de un fuerte orgasmo.</p><p>—¡Gine! —gritó Bardock, después de un par de movimientos, para luego caer totalmente rendido sobre el pecho de su compañera.</p><p>Después de unos minutos, el guerrero se acomodó en la almohada, con Gine a su lado. Ninguno habló en aquel momento y eso puso más nerviosa a la muchacha: deseaba tanto abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca, pero por el temor de demostrar aquellas actitudes tan poco saiyajin, se cohibió y prefirió no hacerlo. Por su parte, Bardock había conseguido lo que quería: poseer a una mujer esa noche… y no cualquiera; pues sin esperarlo, había sido el primer hombre en la vida de Gine.</p><p>Esto aún lo sorprendía. Había pensado por mucho tiempo que la entrada de la joven a su escuadrón fue por un favor sexual hacia el director del campo de entrenamiento: cosa por demás lejana a la realidad. Él no sabía que dicho saiyajin había conocido al padre de Gine y que fue salvado por éste durante la guerra Saiyajin/Tsufur, a costa de su propia vida. Por aquel acto valeroso, el director se hizo la promesa de proteger a la joven y asegurarle un futuro en el ejército: razón por la cual le había insistido a Bardock en aceptarla dentro de su equipo.</p><p>[…]</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, un delicioso olor despertó a Bardock. Vio su mesa repleta de comida y a Gine vestida con una bata que cubría su desnudez, mientras preparaba el alimento del día. Mientras se incorporaba en su cama, el saiyajin notó una mancha de sangre en las sábanas: razón que lo hizo sonreír, en recuerdo de la gran noche que habían pasado.</p><p>—Supuse que querrías desayunar algo —dijo la sonriente joven, que se sentó a su lado con una canasta llena de panecillos.</p><p>—¡Hmp! —Bardock tomó un pan, dándole un gran mordisco— No creí que te quedarías.</p><p>—Estaba muriendo de hambre —encogió sus hombros, tratando de no demostrar que quería quedarse a su lado más tiempo—, además supuse que tú… —los labios del guerrero interrumpieron su discurso.</p><p>—Primero <em>desayuno</em> —susurró el excitado guerrero, para después besarla con más pasión— y luego comemos algo —el tazón de panecillos fue puesto en una mesita cerca de la cama, mientras la pareja se entregaba nuevamente a los placeres carnales.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Así transcurrieron las semanas siguientes. Gine sólo iba a su casa a cambiarse, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba dentro del departamento de Bardock; en una especie de luna de miel que, por su dulce y romántica personalidad, sentía vivir. En cuanto al guerrero, su gusto por la muchacha era obvio y le resultaba excitante saberse el primer y único hombre en la vida de Gine: aquellos días significaban una relación abierta y sin compromisos.</p><p>Entre los saiyajin, especialmente los de clase baja, los <em>matrimonios formales</em> eran muy escasos; por lo general, las relaciones de pareja se basaban en sexo por mutuo acuerdo o con la finalidad de tener descendencia; siempre y cuando no hubiera una violación de por medio, pues las mujeres de clase media y baja eran objeto de machos mucho más fuertes que ellas.</p><p>A causa del machismo dominante en Vejita, sumado a su propia historia, Bardock era de aquellos que no pensaba unirse formalmente a alguna hembra, teniendo a cambio libertad para disfrutar los favores sexuales de otras. Ser padre y esposo no era algo que figuraba en sus planes.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Tras casi dos meses desde su primer encuentro, Gine salió de la casa de Bardock para ir a la suya, pues el capitán debía reportarse en el cuartel con sus superiores. Cuando éste acabó de ducharse, fue a su armario para sacar algo de ropa: si bien no tenía problemas con que Gine lo ordenara, ver algunas prendas de la fémina junto a las suyas, lo irritó de cierta manera. No obstante, le restó importancia: la nueva misión era su prioridad.</p><p>Al día siguiente, el escuadrón de Bardock se reunió temprano en la plataforma de despegue: durante ese periodo, Gine y su líder apenas cruzaban palabras. La tensión era percibida por sus camaradas, quienes se lanzaban miradas furtivas como sospecha de algún problema entre ambos.</p><p>—Bardock… —alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios quieres, Toma? —preguntó con sequedad, interrumpiendo el ingreso a su nave.</p><p>—N-no —el saiyajin se intimidó por la actitud de su compañero—, no tiene importancia.</p><p>Tras dicho incidente, los seis abordaron sus naves sin decir nada más. Dentro de su cápsula, Gine aguardaba por el somnífero que pudiera aliviar el dolor que la embargaba. Sus ojos rojos delataban su falta de sueño desde el día anterior. Finalmente sola, pudo sollozar con libertad.</p><p>—Bardock…</p><p>[…]</p><p>La tarde anterior al ocaso, Gine estaba por llegar a la casa de Bardock, para continuar la dinámica que habían seguido las últimas semanas: pasar parte del día y la noche juntos, aprovechando la ausencia de compromisos militares.</p><p>Como ya era costumbre, había comprado víveres para alimentarse después de hacer el amor con su líder. Caminaba por las calles con una gran sonrisa, planeando qué prepararle a su líder cuando regresara del cuartel militar; y a unos cuantos metros de su destino, observó la escena menos esperada: fuera de su departamento, estaba su pareja en compañía de una saiyajin de curvas pronunciadas y cabello largo hasta los hombros.</p><p>Coqueteos, conversaciones, toques atrevidos: todo indicaba las claras intenciones de Bardock con aquella mujer. Verlo en tal situación comprometedora rompió el corazón de la muchacha, un gran vacío se asiló en su pecho. Sus brazos perdieron fuerza, al dejar caer las provisiones que había comprado, llamando así la atención de su capitán.</p><p>—¡Gine! —Bardock se congeló al ver a su joven amante, con el rostro desencajado, luchando por contener sus lágrimas.</p><p>—P-pensé que estarías en el cuartel —masculló, centrando su mirada en la mujer—. ¿Quién es ella?</p><p>—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no eres mi mujer —reaccionó, indiferente.</p><p>—Entonces —balbuceó en shock, con el corazón y orgullo heridos—, ¿tú y yo…?</p><p>—¿Tú y yo? —Bardock sonrió con desprecio— ¡Tú y yo nada, Gine! ¡Tan sólo tuvimos sexo y eso fue todo…! —no terminó de hablar, por una bofetada que le lanzó la furiosa guerrera.</p><p>—¡Eres un idiota! Pero tienes razón —el dulce tono de su voz cambió a uno sombrío—: no soy tu esposa, ¡y me alegro de no serlo! —espetó, llena de rabia, para luego dar media vuelta.</p><p>—¡Mañana temprano partimos a una nueva misión! ¡Será mejor que llegues a tiempo! —gritó el enfurecido guerrero, mientras observaba a Gine alejarse.</p><p>[…]</p><p>El sistema de hibernación le permitió dormir a Gine, como remedio temporal a la decepción que había sufrido con su líder. Después de cinco días, el escuadrón llegó al planeta que se le había asignado: al tocar tierra, los guerreros salieron de sus cápsulas espaciales para recibir las siguientes instrucciones.</p><p>—Escuchen, en este planeta hay guerreros hábiles: si bien no son una amenaza, nos darán un gran dolor de cabeza; especialmente a Gine y Selypar —señaló Bardock.</p><p>—Me encargaré de eliminarlos sin problemas —mencionó la última, con soberbia.</p><p>—¡No quiero que se confíen! Todos deben estar alerta y no se queden solos. Toteppo, tú vas con Panppukin; Selypar con To…</p><p>—Quisiera ir con Selypar —intervino Gine, con una seriedad inusual en ella.</p><p>—Como quieras —cedió, irritado por la interrupción—: Selypar con Gine. Toma, tú iras conmigo.</p><p>—¿Por qué tengo que ir con Gine? —reclamó la otra guerrera.</p><p>—¡Porque yo lo digo! ¡Ahora, a trabajar todos! —concluyó, dando la señal para que todos fueran a cumplir la misión.</p><p>Tras la orden, todos los guerreros fueron a cumplir la misión impuesta. En algún punto no tan alejado, Toteppo y Panppukin destruían una aldea, disfrutando de la masacre que ambos provocaban.</p><p>—Creo que Gine y Bardock se pelearon —dijo Panppukin, en tono burlón.</p><p>—¡Sí! —Toteppo empezó a reír— Se nota que no pueden ni verse.</p><p>Por otro lado, Selypar y Gine se encargaban de un sector de la ciudad principal. Sin problemas, la saiyajin más aguerrida exterminaba a los nativos que corrían desesperados, observando apenas a Gine; que si bien, tenía un nivel mucho menor al suyo, había mejorado su técnica de pelea. No obstante, se percató de su respiración cada vez más agitada.</p><p>—¿Cansada? ¡Pero si apenas comienza la diversión!</p><p>—«Debe ser que no he dormido bien» —pensó, para luego replicar—. ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!</p><p>—Escucha bien, Gine: no sé qué diablos pasa entre tú y Bardock, o si los rumores son ciertos: la verdad, no me interesa, ¡pero yo no soy él, y mucho menos Rosicheena! ¡Así que no creas que salvaré tu trasero!</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras, Selypar —Gine encogió los hombros, fastidiada.</p><p>Las guerreras continuaron con su labor, eliminando a los habitantes de esa zona. Selypar comenzaba a caminar entre las ruinas, buscando sobrevivientes al igual que su compañera. De repente, un sonido de explosión a sus espaldas hizo voltear a Selypar, topándose con el cadáver de un nativo.</p><p>—¡Gine! —se sorprendió al ver la mano extendida de su camarada, que la había salvado de un ataque.</p><p>—Al menos, no fuiste tú quien me salvó esta vez.</p><p>—Ni creas que por hacerlo, vamos a ser amigas —pronunció, sarcástica.</p><p>—Descuida, ya tengo a Rosicheena —Gine esbozó una sonrisa a medias—. Selypar, sé que nunca hemos sido muy cercanas, pero no por eso voy a dejar que te maten…</p><p>Cerró sus ojos, presa de un nuevo y repentino mareo que Selypar no pudo notar, al estar de espaldas. Con melancolía, recordó los bellos momentos que había pasado al lado de Bardock, en un gran intento de contener sus lágrimas.</p><p>—«No vale la pena» —se repetía a sí misma, buscando sobrevivientes.</p><p>Alejándose de Selypar, entró a una construcción en ruinas, que daba el aspecto de una enfermería primitiva… hasta que otro mareo recurrente la obligó a sentarse, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.</p><p>—¡Mis pechos! De seguro es por sus besos bruscos —paró de quejarse, al sentir su mareo tan intenso como sus deseos de llorar—. Resultaste ser un idiota, como todos los machos saiyajin: ¡Rosicheena, qué razón tenías al desconfiar de los hombres!</p><p>—Tú estás embarazada —una voz avejentada hizo voltear a Gine, quien halló a una anciana saliendo de lo que alguna vez fue un armario.</p><p>—¿Q-qué fue lo que dijo? —quiso confirmar lo que escuchó.</p><p>—Yo —la alienígena se acercó, atemorizada— soy la curandera de este planeta. Por décadas, he atendido a tantas mujeres que presentan esta condición —la observó de abajo hacia arriba, para luego posar una mano en el abdomen de la joven guerrera—. Tú llevas una vida en tu interior.</p><p>Gine quedó perpleja con aquella revelación, recordando los últimos días en los que se había sentido más cansada de lo usual: detalle que no tomó en cuenta, al igual que su sensibilidad extrema en los pechos y los dos meses de constante actividad sexual con Bardock, quien solía ser brusco en ocasiones durante la intimidad. Los mareos y náuseas que habían aparecido se sumaron a sus sospechas y el diagnóstico de la extraterrestre; y por fin, Gine pudo atar cabos. ¡Ahora todo cobraba sentido!</p><p>—¡Te lo suplico, no me mates! ¡Te he revelado algo crucial en tu vida!</p><p>—Está… —Gine volvió a preguntar — ¿está segura de lo que dice?</p><p>—Completamente —asintió—. ¡Por favor, déjame vivir!</p><p>La muchacha tomó aire, intentando asimilar lo que sucedía. Una incrédula sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que un sinfín de dudas y temores se formulaban en su cabeza.</p><p>—No salgas o tal vez alguno de mis compañeros te mate. Por mi parte, prometo no hacerlo…</p><p>La alienígena sonrió ante la esperanza de vida que le otorgaba la guerrera; y aquel gesto se mantuvo a pesar del blanquear de sus ojos, producto de un rayo que Selypar le lanzó por la espalda, matándola instantáneamente.</p><p>—Se supone que debías matar a los sobrevivientes, Gine —le increpó, todavía con la mano extendida.</p><p>—¡Selypar!</p><p>Sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando. Diversas emociones la embargaban, por lo que Gine optó por no discutir y levantarse de la silla. Sin embargo, un agarre en su brazo la detuvo.</p><p>—¿Es cierto lo que dijo la vieja? —su pregunta sorprendió a la joven.</p><p>—Es posible… —murmuró, ante la obviedad de no poder ocultárselo.</p><p>Selypar no pudo seguir hablando: Gine se había soltado y dejó la enfermería destruida, emprendiendo un vuelo sin rumbo.</p><p>—«Jamás esperé que esto pasara —la pareja del capitán meditó para sí—, aunque pensándolo bien, ¡era lógico! Hemos estado juntos todas estas semanas, y no tomé absolutamente nada para prevenirlo. ¡Qué estupidez, la mía!»</p><p>La realidad la golpeaba en ese instante, era consciente de su pobre calidad como guerrera; sin embargo, nada se comparaba al repentino miedo que la invadió. La misión la atemorizaba como nunca y sabía muy bien la razón: no se trataba de ella, sino del hijo que ya llevaba en su vientre.</p><p>Unas explosiones la sacaron de su reflexión, divisando en el horizonte unas construcciones derrumbarse, a manos de Toma y Bardock, que se encargaban de otro sector de la población.</p><p>—¡Oye, Bardock! —dijo Toma, en tono burlón, mientras aniquilaba a un guerrero que defendía su hogar— Por lo visto, peleaste con tu novia: ¿cierto?</p><p>—¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! ¡Sabes que no tengo ninguna novia!</p><p>—¿Y Gine? —Toma se maldijo al sentir la furiosa mirada de Bardock.</p><p>—¡Ya cállate y pelea! —exclamó el líder, en tanto disparaba contra otro grupo de ataque.</p><p>Nada más hablaron al respecto y durante un largo rato, los saiyajin acababan con los guerreros nativos que podían encontrar. Eran hábiles, tal como lo predijeron: cuestión que, irónicamente, los entretenía en todo lo que duró aquella batalla ardua. Cuando exterminaron al último, el sonido de su rastreador los alertó de una presencia acercándose.</p><p>—¡Gine! —la reconoció Bardock, luego miró a su alrededor— ¿Y Selypar?</p><p>—Está bien, no debe tardar —se cruzó de brazos, con el ánimo decaído.</p><p>—Veré si quedan sobrevivientes —Toma percibió la fuerte tensión entre ellos y tomó otro rumbo, sin que esto llamara la atención de Bardock y Gine; cuyas miradas se enfrentaban en silencio por varios segundos.</p><p>—No debiste venir sola, ni dejar a Selypar —recompuso.</p><p>—Supuse que tú y Toma se habrían encargado de los nativos…</p><p>—¡Ése no es el maldito problema! —la interrumpió— ¡Acata mis órdenes y…!</p><p>—¡Estoy embarazada!</p><p>La noticia impactó bastante al guerrero, sintiendo un gran hueco en su interior. No podía refutar su paternidad, era consciente de que Gine era virgen hasta la noche que hicieron el amor por primera vez y desde ese entonces, permanecían juntos a diario. Las dudas estaban de más: el bebé era su hijo.</p><p>—¿Y qué diablos pretendes que haga? —fingió indiferencia y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada.</p><p>—«Lo sabía» —pensó, decepcionada—. ¡Nada! Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo dije —le dio la espalda, tratando de contener su llanto y salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba: un incómodo silencio volvió a invadirlos, hasta que el mismo Bardock lo rompió.</p><p>—¿Por qué viniste si estás…? —la miró, sin poder terminar la pregunta. La palabra era demasiada para él.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? —Gine se volteó a encararlo, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro— No lo sabía, hasta hace un momento: me lo dijo una curandera —hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Y a todo esto, ¿qué te importa? Por tu reacción, veo que te tiene sin cuidado.</p><p>—¡Tienes razón! No me interesa.</p><p>—Descuida —replicó Gine—, ya no tendrás que verme ni saber de mí. Renunciaré al escuadrón cuando volvamos a Vejita.</p><p>El guerrero le dedicó una mirada extraña, llena de confusión, tristeza y súplica. ¿Había escuchado bien? Bardock no quiso considerarlo.</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa —volvió a desviar la mirada, cuyo reflejo contrastaba con la frialdad de sus palabras—. Al menos, así dejarás de poner al escuadrón en riesgo.</p><p>—¡Púdrete! —exclamó la joven, mientras se alejaba hacia otra parte y Bardock la observaba por encima del hombro, sin relajar el cruce de sus brazos.</p><p>—«Es mejor así…» —se dijo mentalmente, hasta que el beep de su rastreador lo alarmó y su rostro mutó a una instantánea expresión de pavor— ¡Gine! —gritó desesperado, al ver a un par de nativos que iban a atacar a la madre de su futuro hijo.</p><p>La muchacha apenas pudo voltear lo suficiente para esquivar la patada de uno de ellos, sin que esto le impidiera caer al suelo. Ante tal escena, Bardock llegó a toda velocidad y se interpuso entre ella y los guerreros.</p><p>—¡Vete de aquí! —le ordenó, al tiempo que rompía el cuello de un atacante.</p><p>Gine intentó levantarse, pero otro nativo aprovechó en lanzarle un ataque de energía que la golpeó en un hombro. Cuando éste quiso patearla en el estómago, la joven actuó por reflejo y se movió a tiempo, evadiendo el ataque. La situación enfureció al líder del escuadrón, quien se abalanzó contra el nativo. Tras duros golpes, ambos tomaron distancia y el alienígena desapareció.</p><p>—¡Demonios! —comenzó a buscarlo, lleno de exasperación, hasta que su rastreador lo alertó— ¡Maldición!</p><p>Bardock voló tan rápido como pudo, en vista del poderoso rayo de energía que amenazaba la vida de Gine. Se interpuso a tiempo y aunque quiso contraatacar, recibió de lleno el cañón enemigo. La joven guerrera cerró los ojos un momento, hasta sentir que la luz y el polvo se habían disipado: en ese instante, pudo observar el maltrecho cuerpo de su líder junto a ella.</p><p>—¡Bardock!</p><p>Gine gritó desesperada, corriendo con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían, hasta arrodillarse junto a él. Lo sostuvo en su regazo y buscó una manera de limpiar la abundante sangre de su rostro, temiendo lo peor.</p><p>—¡Bardock! —decía, entre lágrimas— ¡Por favor, háblame…!</p><p>—Gine —el saiyajin reaccionó, muy débil, mientras su visión se aclaraba poco a poco—, lárgate…</p><p>—¡Bardock, resiste! —sonrió aliviada, en medio de su llanto— ¡Pronto estarás en un tanque de recuperación!</p><p>—No —respiraba con gran dificultad—, es mejor si muero…</p><p>—¡No digas eso, Bardock! —Gine estrechó la mirada— ¡Vamos a tener un hijo, debes vivir!</p><p>—¡No digas estupideces! Aún si vivo, estoy muerto para ti… —tosió sangre.</p><p>Aquellas palabras fueron como una daga directa al corazón de Gine. Su voz sombría y triste apenas era una muestra del gran dolor que le causaba su indiferencia; y a pesar de todo, estaba resuelta a no abandonarlo a su suerte.</p><p>—Bardock —trató de recomponerse—, después hablamos de eso: ahora debo llevarte a tu nave, ¡no dejaré que te mueras!</p><p>—Niña estúpida —el guerrero le dedicó una mirada extraña—, tú serás la causa de mi muerte… —al sentirlo desvanecerse, Gine empezó a temblar.</p><p>—¿Bardock? —lo sacudió levemente, sin ver reacción alguna— ¡Bardock!</p><p>El grito de la muchacha se dejó oír en el lugar del ataque, sin que esto remediara su gran dolor, su desesperación y la rabia que se intensificó al ver al último atacante frente a ella, con claras intenciones de liquidarlos.</p><p>—¡No te dejaré hacerlo! —gritó Gine, colocando a Bardock en el suelo, con mucho cuidado.</p><p>En un momento de furia, la saiyajin fue capaz de reunir una gran cantidad de energía y lanzó un cañón de ki que impactó con el de su oponente. Ambos poderes colisionaron y en medio de ello, Gine observaba al padre de su hijo, malherido y quizás, dentro de poco, muerto. La idea terminó por desesperarla más: con un potente grito, fue capaz de revertir toda la energía del nativo, reduciéndolo a cenizas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Y tenemos el cuarto capítulo!</p><p>Después de tanto tiempo de compartir escuadrón, Bardock y Gine finalmente llegan a involucrarse 7u7… ¡conste, no como una pareja formal! En base a lo que nos han descrito de los Saiyajin, esta raza guerrera tenía muy poco apego a una vida familiar; por lo tanto, tener hijos no era una prioridad y la gran mayoría acostumbraba tener parejas ocasionales (aunque hubo excepciones, como es el caso de Bardock y Gine, sólo que aquí todavía no hay correspondencia mutua). Una suerte de relaciones sin ataduras que no les impide seguir su pasión por las batallas.</p><p>Hablando de este asunto (por idea de <strong>Odette Vilandra</strong> en la versión original del fic), los Saiyajin comienzan a «tomar estado» (por así decirlo) entre los diecisiete y dieciocho años: para ese entonces, las mujeres estaban «aptas» para la procreación, especialmente las de clase baja, que iniciaban tarde su entrenamiento militar y tenían muy pocas probabilidades de defenderse del acoso/violación de otros hombres. He aquí la razón del ataque de Calibono hacia Gine y la posterior entrega de ella hacia Bardock.</p><p>No obstante, para él aquella relación no tendría el mismo significado que Gine sí le daba, ¡mucho menos, enterándose de su embarazo! ¿Podrá responder por ella como merece? ¿Qué más cosas les esperan a la pareja? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo :) y espero que hayan disfrutado éste, ¡hasta la próxima!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Separación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic procede del original elaborado por Odette Vilandra, quien me ha otorgado permiso para relanzarlo y continuarlo, hasta su conclusión.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Casi un día entero había transcurrido, desde que el escuadrón de Bardock regresó a Vejita con su maltrecho líder, que apenas pudo ser ingresado a tiempo al tanque medicinal, antes de que falleciera por la gravedad de sus heridas. En la misma sala médica, Gine se hallaba recargada en una pequeña silla, contemplando melancólica al padre de su hijo.</p><p>—«Bardock, por favor: recupérate…» —pensaba, recargando su codo en el descanso del asiento.</p><p>[…]</p><p>El líquido medicinal comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Bardock, moribundo por la última misión a la que había asistido. Sus compañeros lo observaban, consternados y molestos a la vez.</p><p>—A ver si tratas de no matarlo en la próxima misión —espetó Panppukin.</p><p>—Yo no sé cómo es que Bardock no te ha echado del escuadrón —siguió Toteppo.</p><p>—No creo que tus «otros talentos» te sirvan de mucho, Gine —intervino Toma, con una sonrisa cínica—. Esta vez, Bardock casi muere.</p><p>—¡Ya cierren la maldita boca! —Selypar los reprendió, para sorpresa de los guerreros— Si Gine se va o se queda, es decisión de Bardock, ¡no la de ustedes!</p><p>—Déjalos, Selypar —la interrumpió Gine, con el rostro desencajado—. Ya no tendrán que soportarme: en cuanto Bardock despierte, haré oficial mi renuncia.</p><p>—¡Vaya, ya era hora…! —Panppukin apenas terminó, quejándose por un golpe en la cabeza que le dio Selypar.</p><p>—¡Cállate, imbécil! Si Gine se va, será por gusto propio —espetó furiosa, para luego mirar a su compañera—. En cuanto a ti, haz que te revisen —calló un rato y prosiguió— d-del brazo.</p><p>—No es nada —al ver su extremidad lastimada, minimizó.</p><p>—¡Insisto! —recalcó la guerrera, mirando su abdomen como indirecta— Debemos ir a que te revisen —sin esperar refutación, Selypar tomó del brazo a Gine y la jaló hacia un pasillo, ante el desconcierto de los integrantes de su equipo.</p><p>—Pensé que no la soportabas.</p><p>—¡Ése no es tu maldito asunto, Toma! —contraatacó la guerrera, siguiendo su camino— ¡Vámonos de aquí, Gine!</p><p>Por varios minutos, las jóvenes caminaron por el entramado complejo, hasta llegar a un consultorio. Allí revisaron el brazo herido de Gine y también su estado de embarazo, ya confirmado por el galeno que la atendía: para su fortuna y a pesar de los recientes sucesos, el bebé se desarrollaba en perfectas condiciones.</p><p>—¿De verdad piensas renunciar? —preguntó Selypar.</p><p>—Como si me fueras a extrañar.</p><p>La guerrera sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, agradecida internamente por el alivio que le daba saber que su compañera se iría del escuadrón.</p><p>—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Digo, estás embarazada y…</p><p>—No lo sé —la interrumpió—. Por ahora, sólo esperaré que Bardock se recupere y —suspiró, melancólica— renunciaré al escuadrón. Tengo algunos ahorros, ya veré qué hago con mi hijo.</p><p>—Entonces piensas tenerlo.</p><p>—¡Claro que sí! No me importa si su padre es un idiota —desvió la mirada—. No seré la primera ni última saiyajin que críe a su hijo sola —para discreto asombro de la muchacha, sintió la mano de Selypar en su hombro.</p><p>—¿Sabes las burlas que enfrentarás al tener al hijo de tu capitán? Porque es de Bardock, ¿verdad? —recibió el asentir de su compañera— No dejarán de llamarte «mujerzuela».</p><p>—¿Y eso qué importa? —exclamó, enojada— ¡Ya me tenían por zorra, antes de esto! ¡Pues bien, que ahora sí sea cierto!</p><p>—Aún —Selypar titubeó, inusualmente compadecida por Gine— podrías remediarlo. El médico dijo…</p><p>—¡Me importa un carajo lo que haya dicho! ¡Así sea el mismo Rey Vegeta quien lo ordene, tendré a mi hijo! —le dirigió una mirada intensa— Ya veré con quién puedo contar y con quién no…</p><p>[…]</p><p>Gine observaba a Bardock, inconsciente dentro del tanque, aguardando el momento en que saliera del mismo. Pese al modo cómo la había tratado y a sabiendas de que el guerrero jamás la abrazaría o se disculparía, algo en su interior conservaba aquella esperanza.</p><p>—Mi bebé: no importa lo que tu padre diga o haga, tú estarás conmigo y seremos muy felices…</p><p>Con un suspiro melancólico, llevó una mano hacia su vientre y lo acarició, hasta quedarse dormida en la silla. Las horas pasaron en la sala médica, hasta que el tanque de recuperación terminó su actividad. Bardock despertó y los líquidos del tanque medicinal comenzaron a drenarse. Tras quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, salió dispuesto a vestirse, pero una inesperada escena lo detuvo.</p><p>—Gine…</p><p>Bardock no pudo evitar la impresión de ver a su amante incómodamente dormida en la silla. Estuvo a punto de dirigir sus pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. Ya vestido y con la armadura puesta, el guerrero volvió a acercarse a la joven durmiente. Tan frágil, tan bella, de ese modo…</p><p>—«Tú… ¿me estabas esperando, Gine?» —se dijo, para sí mismo.</p><p>Nuevamente, la joven y poco hábil guerrera mostraba interés en él: para el solitario saiyajin, dicho comportamiento seguía siendo extraño. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el vientre de Gine, consciente de que allí se gestaba su primogénito. Sentía curiosidad, deseaba tocar aquella zona que tantas ocasiones exploró con sus labios y manos, cuando disfrutaban de los placeres carnales… y la razón volvió a ganar la partida, cuando optó por llevar su mano al hombro de la muchacha y despertarla.</p><p>—¡Bardock! —exclamó al reconocerlo, todavía adormilada y contenta por ver recuperado al guerrero— Me alegra que estés bien.</p><p>Por un breve instante, los ojos del saiyajin despidieron un cálido destello al verla sonreír; pero aquel gesto desapareció con el retorno de su típica dureza.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, indiferente; y los anhelos de Gine se vieron aniquilados por completo, al escuchar el tono con el que Bardock se dirigía a ella.</p><p>—Sólo esperaba que te repusieras —contestó, lo más fría que pudo.</p><p>—Sobreviví, si es lo que te interesaba —replicó, con rudeza.</p><p>Sabía que era una batalla perdida, sabía que jamás tendría sentimientos más allá de un vano deseo por ella; y conforme a los últimos acontecimientos, Gine se resignó a perder el único interés que atraía a su capitán.</p><p>—Renuncio.</p><p>Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza, con insistencia. De algún modo, la decisión de Gine impactó a Bardock, como no imaginaba; sin embargo, se limitó a callar. Como siempre, se esforzaría en no reflejar con su rostro lo que sus palabras o sentimientos sí deseaban gritar.</p><p>—Así que piensas darte por vencida.</p><p>—No precisamente; pero con mi embarazo, no puedo estar peleando y exponiéndome en misiones.</p><p>—Como quieras —desvió la mirada, como única respuesta.</p><p>—¿Es todo? —se plantó frente a él— Bardock, tendré un hijo tuyo: ¿de verdad no te importa ni un poco?</p><p>—¡Te lo dije en aquel planeta! —la severa y fría mirada del guerrero se posó en los diáfanos ojos de la muchacha— ¡Yo estoy muerto para ti!</p><p>—¡Pues para estarlo, me has dejado un lindo recuerdo! —en un rápido movimiento, Gine tomó la mano de Bardock y la llevó a su vientre.</p><p>Aquel acto lo tomó por sorpresa. Jamás había previsto aquel movimiento de la joven: en los pocos segundos que duró el contacto, una especie de shock interno se produjo dentro de él, algo que no sabía cómo descifrar. Una sensación que lo desconcertó, llevándolo a actuar según su zona de confort.</p><p>—¡Debiste cuidarte! —retiró rápidamente su mano— ¿O acaso no podías tomar un maldito anticonceptivo?</p><p>—Realmente no entiendo —Gine se vio presa de una incrédula risa—: ¡no puedo creer que no te importe nuestro hijo!</p><p>—¡Ese mocoso no es nada mío! —espetó el saiyajin— Podrá tener mi sangre, no dudo que sea mío —agachó la mirada un rato, para luego retomar su frialdad—, pero no me interesa.</p><p>—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó, retadora.</p><p>—Ya te lo dije, estoy muerto para ti —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta— ¡Ten al niño, si quieres, o abórtalo! No es mi asunto.</p><p>El capitán se marchó de la sala médica, dejando a una Gine que luchaba por no romper en llanto. Las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla, sus puños se hallaban apretados, un fuerte nudo se hizo presente en su garganta, hasta que alguien la sacó de su estado de shock.</p><p>—¿Puedo ayudarla? —una enfermera se le acercó, con sincera preocupación.</p><p>—Estoy bien… —desvió la mirada, decidida a no hablar con nadie más.</p><p>Gine salió del departamento médico, cuando al sol le faltaba poco para ocultarse. Con todo el ánimo que podía reunir, dirigió sus pasos al centro de mando y logística, donde hizo una serie de trámites y luego salió volando, rumbo a su casa.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Aquellos tres días, desde que Bardock se recuperó, fueron los más largos y sombríos para Gine. Lo extrañaba, echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo, como en las noches que pasaba junto a ella. Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, sus gestos, sus besos…</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—¡Ten al niño, si quieres, o abórtalo!</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—¡Haz lo que quieras!</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Yo estoy muerto para ti…</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>Sus palabras eran una tortura continua para la joven saiyajin, que apenas había salido de casa, excepto para realizar las compras. Incluso al intentar leer un libro, la imagen del padre de su hijo entraba en su mente, impidiéndole concentrarse. Bardock jamás había pisado su casa: sin embargo, para Gine, era como si hubiera estado presente siempre. Sentía sus recuerdos ir y venir, acosándola cual fantasma. Con una triste sonrisa, Gine acarició su estómago con evidente ternura.</p><p>—No puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos —se enfocó en su bebé, aliviando el pesar que Bardock le causaba; de pronto, el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta la distrajo de su actividad.</p><p>—¿Quién será? —se preguntó, mientras un fuerte latido la hizo llevarse la mano al pecho.</p><p>—«¿Bardock? —pensó, para luego reprocharse al instante— No: él jamás vendría…».</p><p>Descartando aquel anhelo de su corazón, puso en un aparador su libro beige, obsequio de un general de clase media que había sido amigo de su padre, para atender la puerta.</p><p>—¿Quién es?</p><p>—Soy el General Karbash —respondieron del otro lado.</p><p>La muchacha se sorprendió al saber quién la estaba visitando, pues no lo veía desde hace un año, cuando se unió al escuadrón de su ex capitán.</p><p>—¡General, qué sorpresa! ¡Pase! —dijo con amabilidad— ¿Le ofrezco algo?</p><p>—Agua.</p><p>El saiyajin de clase media ingresó a la vivienda, con un discreto brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos, mientras ocupaba el mullido sofá al que Gine lo invitaba. Ya sentado, recibió su pedido y tomó la bebida de un sorbo, ante la hija de su fallecido compañero de guerra.</p><p>—Hace un año que no lo veía…</p><p>—¿Por qué renunciaste al escuadrón de Bardock? —la interrumpió.</p><p>Gine guardó silencio. Estaba consciente de que, tarde o temprano, el general y director del centro de entrenamiento militar se enteraría de su renuncia.</p><p>—Yo —suspiró con resignación— tuve motivos personales.</p><p>—Sí, estoy plenamente enterado de tus <em>razones</em> —recalcó la última palabra, con una mezcla de desdén y sarcasmo—. ¿Quién es el padre?</p><p>La última frase tomó a la joven por sorpresa, confirmando el hecho de que el reporte de su embarazo había llegado al general. Si bien su situación no le avergonzaba, dudaba tocar aquel incómodo tema con el hombre que la protegió, desde la muerte de sus padres.</p><p>—Eso no tiene importancia —desvió la mirada.</p><p>—¡Claro que la tiene! —se levantó abruptamente, asustando a la joven— Antes de que tu padre muriera, juré por mi honor que te protegería a ti y a tu madre. A ella no pude salvarla —calló un instante, frustrado—, ¡pero sí puedo darle una paliza al que te preñó! Así que dime, ¿quién es el padre?</p><p>Por un momento, a Gine no pareció molestarle la idea de Bardock siendo molido a golpes por quien fuera su segundo padre, pero se retractó.</p><p>—«No tiene caso, no serviría de nada» —pensó en silencio, mirando a su visitante—. General: de verdad, no importa quién sea el padre de mi hijo.</p><p>—Dime la verdad —el saiyajin notó la tristeza en su expresión y de pronto, una terrible idea rondó en su cabeza—: ¿acaso el bastardo te forzó?</p><p>—¡Claro que no! —reafirmó, recordando su primera noche con el capitán— Bueno, alguien lo intentó, pero Bardock apareció justo a tiempo… —la joven calló inmediatamente, reprochándose el haber mencionado a su ex pareja. No obstante, aquel detalle pasó desapercibido para su tutor.</p><p>—¡Menos mal! Pero entonces, vuelvo a mi pregunta: ¿quién es el padre?</p><p>—«Bardock» —volvió a evocarlo en su mente y se mordió un labio para no revelar nada—. Ya se lo dije, General: quien sea su padre, no interesa —desvió la mirada, melancólica—. Como sea, él no quiere saber nada de mí y menos del bebé. No seré la única hembra en ser madre soltera —volvió a mirarlo.</p><p>—¡Otro imbécil que embaraza a una hembra y desaparece! ¡Qué <em>valentía</em>! —pronunció, indignado— Gine, tú has sido como la hija que nunca pude tener. ¡Como tal, dime quién te preñó, para ajustar cuentas con él! —le ordenó.</p><p>—¡De todas formas, eso no hará ninguna diferencia! —se cansó de evadir el tema— ¡Puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo, no necesito a su padre! —ante la réplica, el general no dijo nada por varios segundos y atinó a sonreír con malicia.</p><p>—Creo que el haberte juntado tanto con Rosicheena terminó afectándote —se encogió de hombros, sarcástico—. Está bien, si no quieres decirme quién fue el cobarde que te preñó, es tu decisión. Sólo espero que cambies de opinión —dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta— y ya que estarás sin… quien sea: ¿pensaste qué hacer con el chiquillo?</p><p>—Tenerlo.</p><p>—Eso ya me quedó claro —regresó con ella—. Me refiero a tus gastos: los niños, además de llorones, son una fuga de dinero.</p><p>—Tengo algunos ahorros y no me preocupa el dónde vivir —extendió sus brazos—: es la casa de mis padres, después de todo. Aunque sea pequeña, mi hijo y yo podremos estar bien aquí. Ya veré qué hacer cuando nazca: ahora nadie me daría trabajo, estando embarazada.</p><p>—Supuse que dirías eso —el saiyajin buscó en su armadura, sacando un gran rollo de billetes—. Ten, lo necesitarás.</p><p>—No puedo aceptarlo —negó con la cabeza—, ¡es mucho dinero!</p><p>—Igual que tu padre —emitió una pequeña risa, para luego ir al comedor y dejar el dinero—. Te lo dejaré aquí: como sea, no sé en qué diablos gastarlo y sabes que no acostumbro emborracharme o estar con prostitutas, como hace la mayoría.</p><p>—¡General! —lo miró, irritada— En serio, no es necesario…</p><p>—Eres como mi hija, Gine: juré que te protegería —posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta—. Sabes dónde encontrarme, por si tienes ganas de fastidiar a alguien —bromeó, antes de salir de la casa; ya fuera, se quedó observando aquella vivienda, donde tantas ocasiones fue bienvenido por los padres de Gine.</p><p>—«Morot: no pude hacer nada por Persilya, cuando los Tsufur la emboscaron, y ahora tu hija está embarazada de no sé qué cobarde —esbozó una melancólica sonrisa—. Creo que no he cumplido muy bien mi juramento, pero veré que a tu hija y tu nieto no les haga falta nada, así tenga que forzarla a aceptar mi dinero. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes».</p><p>Karbash se alejó de la humilde vivienda, recordando a su viejo amigo y la esposa de éste; en tanto Gine, dentro, observaba hipnotizada aquel rollo de dinero. Se acercó y lo tomó, percatándose de la considerable suma que era.</p><p>—Será mejor que lo guarde, por si acaso —llevó una de sus manos a su vientre—. Sólo espero jamás utilizarlo, me da mucha pena con el General…</p><p>Gine se dirigió hacia una de las dos habitaciones que había en su casa y depositó el dinero en el armario, detrás de unas cajas. El día le resultó muy agotador: cansada, se recostó en su cama, agarrando sus brazos y en posición fetal.</p><p>—«Jamás diré quién es el padre de mi hijo —se repitió a sí misma—. Si Bardock no quiere saber nada de nosotros, ¡entonces tampoco existe para mí!»</p><p>Pensamiento de enojo, dolor y amargura la asaltaban de noche, cada vez que recordaba a aquel guerrero que le salvó la vida. Y así, pasó un día más para Gine, sin Bardock a su lado. Ambos, sin la compañía que acostumbraban brindarse, tras dos meses de convivencia. Gine tenía claro que lo extrañaba, pero el capitán evadía ese tipo de sentimientos. Sería una noche de muchas que pasarían separados.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Aquí tenemos el quinto capítulo (el último que <strong>Odette Vilandra</strong> nos ha obsequiado en su momento :3)!</p><p>Tomando en cuenta todo lo sucedido en los capítulos pasados, Bardock ha preferido desligarse de Gine definitivamente. ¿Mujer, bebés, familia? ¡No, cualquier cosa menos ello! (al menos, eso es lo que el capitán piensa, por el momento). Con tanta indiferencia, el corazón de Gine se ha visto destrozado y ha elegido criar sola a su hijo: un ejemplo de lo que en mis notas anteriores había dicho sobre ella, esa fuerza particular que no tiene nada que ver con las batallas, sino con su forma de enfrentar sus problemas. No puedo evitar sentirme contenta por continuar este fic, ya que Gine es mi personaje favorito y aquí demuestra ser una digna guerrera saiyajin :’)</p><p>Por otro lado, vemos el ingreso de Karbash (deformación de «Cabbage», que significa «repollo» en inglés), Morot y Persilya («zanahoria» y «perejil» en sueco, respectivamente): tres personajes que forman parte de la niñez y adolescencia de Gine, antes de entrar a su escuadrón. Recuerden bien a Karbash, este general seguirá apareciendo en los siguientes capítulos para cumplir la promesa de cuidar a Gine; ¿pero soportará verla sola? ¿Bardock se dignará a asumir su papel de futuro padre del bebé? ¿Qué más le esperará a Gine en lo que transcurre su embarazo?</p><p>¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! ¡Gracias por las lecturas y reviews! :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lucha en la distancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic procede del original elaborado por Odette Vilandra, quien me ha otorgado permiso para relanzarlo y continuarlo, hasta su conclusión.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Había pasado una semana, desde la visita del general Karbash. Gine caminaba por las calles de la zona residencial de la clase alta, en medio de las dudas: si había alguien a quien debía contarle su situación, ésa era ella. Conocía muy bien su carácter, estaba muy nerviosa por su reacción; pero hizo de lado aquel pensamiento. Era como la hermana que nunca tuvo y la necesitaba, ya fuera con su apoyo o sus reclamos. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una vivienda y tocó la puerta.</p><p>—Ya voy… —se escuchó a la dueña desde el interior, que abrió la entrada— ¡Gine! ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Rosicheena, yo —una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la futura madre— tengo que hablar contigo.</p><p>—Pasa —se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada de su ex compañera, intuyendo que tenía problemas—. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Gine?</p><p>—Rosi… —volteó a ver a su amiga, intentando contener las lágrimas.</p><p>Gine emitió un suspiro y se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto: por un lado, debido a la impaciencia de su amiga; por otro, la verdadera razón de su visita.</p><p>—Estoy embarazada —le contó, y en medio de un lúgubre silencio, los ojos púrpuras de Rosicheena se abrieron a más no poder.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¿Gine, cómo…? ¡¿Quién es el padre?! —exclamó, sorprendida e indignada por la triste actitud de su ex camarada de entrenamiento.</p><p>—S-su padre es… —se le hizo un nudo a la garganta.</p><p>—¡¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?! —la sujetó por los hombros, temiendo lo peor— ¡Gine, dime! ¡Si alguien se atrevió a forzarte, juro que voy a asesinarlo!</p><p>—¡No! Él… ¡él no me forzó! —gritó desesperada, dejando caer una lágrima traicionera— Bardock es el padre de mi hijo.</p><p>—Gine… —la expresión de Rosicheena cambió de preocupación a enojo— ¡¿acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Meterte con tu capitán?! —se separó de su amiga, llevándose las manos a la cabeza— ¡¿Cómo fue que cometiste tal estupidez?! ¡¿Cuántas veces hablamos de las que se involucraban con sus superiores?!</p><p>—¡No insinúes que soy una zorra, Rosicheena! —exclamó, con el orgullo herido— Además, todo fue sin planearlo. Yo… ¡ni siquiera sé cómo pasó! Jamás creí que Bardock quisiera tener algo conmigo y de repente, una noche…</p><p>—¡No necesito detalles! —interrumpió una sonrojada Rosicheena— Sé perfectamente <em>cómo </em>se hacen los bebés —enfatizó lo último con ironía.</p><p>Segundos, quizás minutos, de tenso silencio invadieron aquel domicilio. Rosicheena se recargó en una pared con la mirada distante, mientras Gine permanecía de pie junto a una ventana.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? —habló la guerrera de ojos púrpura.</p><p>—Tenerlo conmigo —respondió, sin apartar su vista de la ventana.</p><p>—Lo sabía —recorrió la sala, dándole la espalda—. Como obviamente no vas a trabajar hasta que tengas al mocoso —meditó su siguiente frase—, te quedarás aquí en mi casa.</p><p>—Pero —Gine pestañeó, sorprendida por la ayuda que le ofrecía su amiga, a pesar del tono frío de su voz—, Rosi, no es necesario.</p><p>—¡No me discutas! Ya sé lo que dirás: «Tienes la casa de tus padres». Es verdad, pero te hará falta el dinero: los mocosos son fugas vivientes de efectivo. Por otro lado, no creas que lo hago por ayudarte —se cruzó de brazos, escondiendo en vano sus buenas intenciones con Gine—. Mi casa siempre está sola: a veces no tengo mucho tiempo de limpiar o cocinar, y a ti se te da muy bien eso.</p><p>—Rosicheena…</p><p>—¿Entonces? —volteó, encarando a su ex camarada.</p><p>—Déjame considerarlo. Jamás he abandonado mi casa y aunque tenga mis ahorros…</p><p>—Como quieras, hecho —concluyó la guerrera, algo impaciente—. Tienes hasta el ocaso del tercer día, antes de irme a mi próxima misión —se alejó un rato, rumbo al baño de su casa—. Pasea por la casa, si quieres. Me daré una ducha.</p><p>Pese a sus ganas de agradecerle, Gine prefirió callar y vio a su amiga marcharse por un pasillo. Tomó abundante aire y por primera vez, en varios días, sintió su dolorosa carga aligerarse. No negaba que Bardock aún rondaba sus pensamientos, pero el bebé y la oportunidad de Rosicheena le habían dado una nueva perspectiva. Después de largas semanas, por fin hallaba algo parecido a la esperanza.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Un mes transcurrió para Bardock, desde el día que salió del tanque medicinal: el mismo tiempo que había dejado de ver a Gine. No demostraba ningún signo de echarla de menos, negaba cualquier clase de sentimiento hacia la madre de su futuro hijo. Sin embargo, cada vez que despertaba, sus ojos viajaban a la cocina: lugar que frecuentaba Gine durante el tiempo que vivían juntos. Era un acto inconsciente, quizás producto de la modorra al levantarse. Un hecho inexplicable, como su brazo extendido en el lado de la cama que ella solía ocupar.</p><p>—Demonios… —masculló, visiblemente exhausto.</p><p>Tratando de olvidar el ajetreo de su última misión, el saiyajin se levantó de la cama y caminó rumbo al baño. Dejó caer la corriente de agua sobre su cabeza, hasta que consideró haberse remojado lo suficiente. Ya seco y vestido, Bardock salió de la ducha y se miró en el rústico espejo de su baño: allí su reflejo le recordó, como cada mañana, la cicatriz que le había dejado una de sus purgas.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—¡Tiene mejor aspecto que antes! Por lo visto, te curé bien…</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—No digas tonterías —se quejó el saiyajin, para luego reaccionar.</p><p>Tan pronto como habló, Bardock miró a su alrededor con una expresión confusa. Le costó unos segundos percatarse de la jugada de su propia mente, cuando <em>escuchó</em> la voz de Gine, tan real como si estuviera a su lado.</p><p>—¿Qué…? —se frotó el rostro con fuerza y de repente, el toque de su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo salir del baño.</p><p>—¡Toma! —abrió la entrada, reconociendo al sujeto del otro lado.</p><p>—Aquí estabas.</p><p>—¿Dónde más, si no? —bostezó con una mano sobre la boca— ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>—Llevamos una hora esperándote —explicó, viendo la intriga de su líder—. Recuerdas que entrenaríamos, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí, sí —Bardock asintió, más espabilado—. Debiste avisarme antes, Toma.</p><p>—Llevo cinco minutos tocando la puerta, creí que no había nadie…</p><p>—Bueno, ya —cortó la charla, impaciente—. Vamos, se nos hace tarde.</p><p>Los guerreros emprendieron vuelo hasta los exteriores de la estación de naves, donde sus compañeros aguardaban. Era una novedad para ellos que su líder tardara tanto; pero al ver su adusta expresión, prefirieron no preguntar las razones y concentrarse en el entrenamiento que prometía una fuerte rigidez desde el inicio.</p><p>—¡Nada mal, Toteppo! —Panppukin interceptó una patada de su camarada— ¡Te matarán en la siguiente purga por lento!</p><p>—¡O a ti, quizás!—empezó a reír, agilizando sus movimientos.</p><p>—¡¿Se van a callar?! —un grito, seguido de un puñetazo en la arena, frenó la divertida discusión— ¡Interrumpen la pelea! —Toteppo y Panppukin tragaron saliva ante la orden de Bardock, que se alejó a otra dirección.</p><p>—¿Les molesta un tercero?</p><p>—Entra —Toteppo recuperó la compostura y aceptó a Toma en la supuesta pelea de pares—. ¿No estabas con Bardock?</p><p>—Ya viste a dónde fue —señaló a Selypar, la nueva contrincante del capitán.</p><p>—Está extraño —le siguió Panppukin, sin descuidar su pelea—. ¿Lo notaron?</p><p>—Ni hablar. Sabes que detesta un mal trabajo en las purgas.</p><p>—Fue su descuido, no el nuestro —replicó Toteppo, fiero y burlón—. Ahora no tiene a quién culpar; ni siquiera a Gine, que ya dejó el escuadrón.</p><p>Toma frunció el ceño y guardó reserva, respondiendo bien a los golpes de sus compañeros. Recordó la purga del día anterior, donde su amigo había recibido el poderoso ataque de un nativo: estaba cerca de él aquella vez y si mal no habían captado sus sentidos, percibió que su líder estaba más distraído de lo normal. Cuando regresaron a Vejita, se negó a ser atendido en un tanque medicinal y se encerró en su departamento hasta la mañana que fue a buscarlo.</p><p>Su arrogancia había aumentado a raíz del último mes. Apenas se limitaba a darles indicaciones e incluso su compañía en las tabernas escaseaba. El saiyajin resopló, mientras bloqueaba el golpe de su camarada con la pierna: Bardock había cambiado.</p><p>—¡Aaah! —el exclamar de una mujer hizo voltear a los soldados.</p><p>Aunque no era tanta sorpresa para los saiyajin, considerando la calidad e ímpetu de las mujeres guerreras, contemplaron el combate entre Bardock y Selypar, percibiendo una fiereza no vista en el capitán desde hacía mucho tiempo.</p><p>—¿Dónde está tu rapidez? —increpaba el guerrero, al son de una interminable serie de puñetazos— ¡Vamos, Selypar! ¡Terminarás aburriéndome!</p><p>—¡Intenta provocarme! —respondió, en tono socarrón— ¡Lo que ves es poco!</p><p>—¡Ya me di cuenta! —dio un giro y lanzó una fuerte patada a su estómago.</p><p>Selypar logró reponerse y cayó de rodillas, escupiendo algo de sangre mientras apretaba su puño en la arena. Sin cambiar su gesto, tomó aire y vio a Bardock acercársele: no lo recordaba tan agresivo en las peleas, pero tal situación irónica la animó. Con cierta dificultad, se incorporó sujetando su brazo derecho.</p><p>—¿Es todo? —el líder la desafió— Pensé que habías entrado al escuadrón por mérito propio, ¿o acaso abriste las piernas como todas?</p><p>—¡No jodas, Bardock! —adoptó una pose de batalla, herida en su orgullo—. ¿Vas a seguir o hablar?</p><p>—Excelente… —esbozó una sonrisa maligna y desapareció en un santiamén.</p><p>Un choque en el viento apareció en señal de la pelea reanudada. El corto descanso reavivó la fuerza de Selypar, aunque sus golpes apenaban causaban daño en Bardock, cada vez más reticente a detenerse. Como al inicio, la guerrera volvió a ceder al poder masculino y cruzó sus brazos a modo de defensa. Ella no quería rendirse, deseaba asestarle un golpe que callara aquel pensamiento humillante sobre su ascenso como guerrera, ¡sabía de lo que estaba hecha!</p><p>—¡Me asqueas, Selypar! —el capitán le dio un codazo— ¿Eres digna de este escuadrón o no?</p><p>—¡No soy Gine, maldita sea!</p><p>Un tic poseyó a Bardock por unos segundos, para luego sentir un puñetazo estrellarse en su quijada, marcando así la distancia entre ambos oponentes. Frente a él, Selypar respiraba agitada y al pendiente de cualquier movimiento. A su alrededor, sus tres compañeros los miraban expectantes.</p><p>—Hmm… —Bardock se limpió la sangre de su comisura— lárguense.</p><p>—¿Eh? —Selypar relajó su posición, contrariada.</p><p>—El sol todavía no cae —aclaró Toma.</p><p>—¡No lo repetiré, que se vayan! —volvió a ordenar, en tono frustrado.</p><p>Los miembros de su equipo se miraron entre ellos y dejaron la arena de entrenamiento. Mientras los oía discutir sobre el desempeño de la guerrera, Bardock les dio la espalda y acomodó la tela que cubría su brazo izquierdo, hasta que una <em>extraña</em> sensación lo poseyó.</p><p>—Dije «Largo», Toma —sospechó que se trataba de su camarada.</p><p>—Lo sé —una voz ronca lo hizo voltear—. Gran pelea, por cierto.</p><p>—¡General Karbash! —lo reconoció— Pensé que…</p><p>—Si vas a disculparte por todo, me harás dudar de tu calidad como capitán —lo interrumpió—. ¿Te han encargado alguna misión?</p><p>—Mañana, a primera hora. Estoy libre por hoy.</p><p>—Ya veo. Acompáñame un rato.</p><p>El capitán de clase baja aceptó y ambos dejaron la zona de entrenamiento. Conforme avanzaban, Bardock empezó a notar el cambio en la construcción de las viviendas: después de quince minutos, se hallaba en un barrio que compartían la clase media y alta. Por la mirada de sus congéneres de mayor rango, dedujo la sorpresa de éstos y la incomodidad que él mismo sentía en un lugar que prácticamente <em>no le correspondía visitar</em>.</p><p>—Agua y dos porciones de carne, la mejor que tengas —ordenó Karbash, al llegar a una posada.</p><p>—Enseguida —respondió una empleada del lugar.</p><p>—¿Agua? —Bardock arqueó las cejas.</p><p>—No bebo licor, ¿algún problema? —replicó, obteniendo una negativa— Bien, porque detesto explicar lo que hago o dejo de hacer.</p><p>—Como diga —tomó uno de los platos que la empleada les traía—. ¿Siempre viene aquí?</p><p>—Cada vez que mi trabajo lo permite.</p><p>Los guerreros retomaron su sobriedad y guardaron silencio, empeñados en terminar su almuerzo. A diferencia del general de clase media, Bardock demostraba muy poco recato a la hora de tragar su docena de filetes: un gesto que Karbash trataba de ignorar, por lo <em>indecente</em> que resultaba en apariencia.</p><p>—Si fuera exagerado, diría que no has comido nada en largo tiempo —le dirigió una mirada sarcástica a su invitado.</p><p>—Es posible —Bardock habló con la boca llena, apenas afectado por su ironía—; aunque para ser sincero, no he probado una carne tan buena en años.</p><p>Karbash arqueó las cejas por su extraña forma de agradecer y tomó un sorbo de agua para refrescar su garganta.</p><p>—Dejaron tu escuadrón.</p><p>La mención bastó para provocar una fuerte tos en Bardock, cuyo rostro enrojeció por un pedazo de carne que había tragado mal. Karbash observó la escena y consideró ayudarlo, de no ser porque el mismo capitán se repuso de su ahogo.</p><p>—Maldito filete… —espetó, luego de tomar la mitad del agua de la jarra— ¿me decía qué, General?</p><p>—Alguien abandonó tu escuadrón —repitió—. Gine, la muchacha que ingresó con Selypar.</p><p>—Sí —apenas respondió, sintiendo el retumbar de su pecho—, hace mucho.</p><p>—No tanto, apenas un mes. Recibí la notificación tres días después de su renuncia y quería hablarte al respecto, pero me encargaron una misión urgente en esa fecha.</p><p>—Ya veo —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por eso me llamó?</p><p>—Eres el capitán, conoces a tus camaradas mejor que nadie —Karbash trató de no reaccionar a su tono altivo—. Sólo necesito resolver algunas cosas.</p><p>—«¿En qué me involucraste ahora, Gine?» —maldijo en silencio, para luego responderle al general—. No veo cómo podría ayudarlo.</p><p>—Es sencillo. Como sabrás, Gine no es como las demás hembras guerreras. Supongo que notaste su desempeño en batalla.</p><p>—Decepcionante —aseveró—, pero al menos sabía defenderse.</p><p>—Lo sé, incluso tuve que reprenderla por eso cuando era niña —lanzó una carcajada—. No culpo a Gine, la vida militar no le correspondía: es el precio que los débiles pagan por pretender llegar a la altura de los más fuertes. Reconozco que fue valiente, en ese sentido.</p><p>—Parece conocerla bastante —dijo Bardock, con evidente recelo.</p><p>—Fue hija de un compañero mío. Cuando sus padres murieron en la Guerra Civil, prometí criarla y darle la mejor educación posible: por eso me fastidia que haya dejado tu escuadrón, así fuera la mejor decisión para ella.</p><p>Karbash hizo una pausa al notar la carga emocional que le imprimía a su relato y trató de controlarse. Por su parte, una punzada atacó el corazón de Bardock: era la primera vez que escuchaba el pasado de la muchacha. Pensó en los meses que convivieron en su apartamento y no recordó que ella se lo dijera. ¿Por qué de repente le importaba? El capitán temió la posible respuesta y forzó su postura en la silla que ocupaba, decidido a borrar cualquier recuerdo de Gine.</p><p>—No sé por qué te estoy contando esto —el general se avergonzó un poco.</p><p>—Podemos olvidarlo. ¿Quiere saber más?</p><p>—Sí —se acomodó en su asiento—. Era de esperarse que Gine abandonara la milicia por su amabilidad, tal vez eso lo hubiera tolerado; pero ocurrió un <em>incidente</em> —su voz se tornó fría— que resultó ser la causa principal de su renuncia.</p><p>—¿Incidente? —tragó saliva.</p><p>—Salió preñada.</p><p>—Pues —Bardock no sabía qué decir, tan bloqueado como la primera vez que recibió la noticia de la misma Gine— desconocía esa información.</p><p>—¿En serio? —alzó una ceja— El centro de logística me afirmó que Gine habló contigo antes de realizar el trámite. Ahora resulta que no sabes nada.</p><p>—Habrá tenido sus razones para ocultármelo —mintió lo mejor que pudo—. Poco me importa su vida privada.</p><p>—Entiendo —tomó agua por última vez—. Ha sido muy reservada.</p><p>—Seguro. Casi nunca hablaba con nosotros.</p><p>—Eso no me da muchas pistas.</p><p>—¿De qué?</p><p>—¿Cómo que «De qué»? Quiero hallar al imbécil que la embarazó.</p><p>Bardock luchó por no cerrar los puños frente al general: sabía que dicha reacción sería suficiente para delatarse como padre del futuro bebé de Gine. Su cabeza explotaba por el ir y venir de sus memorias, el sudor comenzó a bañar su frente y rogaba para sí que el interrogatorio terminara, antes de que su propia impotencia lo obligara a golpear a Karbash.</p><p>—No quiero sonar grosero, General —soltó una risa maliciosa—; pero dudo que lo logre. Aquí es común que abandonen a las mujeres preñadas: Gine no será la primera ni la última madre soltera en Vejita.</p><p>—Eso no me importa. Estoy a cargo de ella y juro que mataré al desgraciado que la haya violado…</p><p>—¡Gine jamás fue forzada! —Bardock estampó sus puños contra la mesa.</p><p>Karbash calló al instante, al igual que otros saiyajin que comían en la posada. El arrebato sorprendió al mismo Bardock, cuyo juicio regresó al instante para notar la estupidez que cometió con su incoherente defensa.</p><p>—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —inquirió el general, cada vez más intrigado.</p><p>—¡T-tiene que ser así! —inventó una excusa— Usted dijo que ella es muy dócil: su carácter habría cambiado mucho, después de sufrir un abuso sexual.</p><p>—Quizás. Ella también asegura que no le hicieron daño, aun así se niega a decirme la identidad del padre de su hijo —aseveró—. Me parece tonto que Gine lo proteja, después de sufrir su abandono.</p><p>—No me extraña. Siempre ha hecho estupideces.</p><p>—Como caminar de noche por lugares peligrosos —acotó, llamando la atención del capitán—. Me contó que la salvaste del acoso de un macho.</p><p>—Sólo una vez —Bardock contuvo la furia de revivir su pelea con Calibono—. Fue después de entrar a la taberna, para devolverme mi rastreador.</p><p>—¿Qué hacía con tu dispositivo?</p><p>—Le pedí que lo cuidara. Una de nuestras naves se averió en una misión y resolví que me acompañara, ya que ocupaba menos espacio. Ella cogió los dos rastreadores y cuando regresamos a Vejita, olvidé recogerlo.</p><p>—¿No era más sencillo que Gine viajara con Selypar?</p><p>—Nadie toleraba estar con ella.</p><p>—¿Y tú sí? Pensé que no te importaba lo que le ocurriera.</p><p>—No confunda las cosas, General —se puso a la defensiva.</p><p>—Claro que no, Bardock. Sólo tú me das versiones tan extrañas… ¡en fin! Debo admitir que no he conseguido mucho.</p><p>—Lástima —se levantó, imitando a Karbash—. Si hay algo más…</p><p>—No, creo que no. Puedes irte, yo corro con la cuenta —hizo un ademán para pagar el servicio de la posada.</p><p>Bardock no dijo nada y se retiró, apenas agradeciendo la invitación del general saiyajin. Tras haberse alejado lo suficiente de él, pudo resoplar en muestra de su ira, nerviosismo y la creciente confusión en su cabeza.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Se niega a decirme la identidad del padre de su hijo.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Quiero hallar al imbécil que la embarazó.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Gine no será la primera ni la última madre soltera en Vejita.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Pensé que no te importaba lo que le ocurriera.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Juro que mataré al desgraciado que la haya violado…</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>El capitán se frotó la cabeza con desesperación, su charla con Karbash le causaba mayor tensión. ¿Por qué Gine lo torturaba, aun estando lejos de él? ¡Había pasado un mes de su retiro! ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarla?</p><p>—¡Maldita sea! —el saiyajin expulsó energía, volando hacia una zona concreta en los barrios de clase baja.</p><p>[…]</p><p>La tarde se hizo eterna para Gine, cuyo quehacer principal era mantener ordenada la casa de Rosicheena, lugar que ya consideraba su nuevo <em>segundo</em> hogar. Admiraba en silencio los privilegios de su amiga, que contaba con un espacio que medía el doble de su vivienda. Una dicha para quien sabía organizarse; una gran fatiga para limpiarlo todo, especialmente en su estado.</p><p>Su embarazo de tres meses ya era notable: situación totalmente opuesta a la de Bardock, que no manifestaba ni una señal de interés ni cercanía. No obstante, pese al dolor que le causaba su abandono, los pensamientos de Gine se concentraban en su bebé: aun sin tenerlo en sus brazos, sabía que sería el único ser que jamás la decepcionaría. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.</p><p>—¡Rosi! —un portazo hizo desaparecer su efusividad— ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Como siempre —apenas contestó, escabulléndose en el baño.</p><p>La ex guerrera se sorprendió por el ánimo tan cambiante de Rosicheena, pero decidió guardar silencio: sabía que un modo de recuperar a su compañera era a través del estómago. Sin demorar, Gine dio los últimos toques a la comida hecha y la sirvió en sendos platos, esperando a que terminara de ducharse.</p><p>Minutos, horas… dos, en total. La futura madre terminó su gran ración de alimento y miró el pasillo de las habitaciones. Rosicheena caminó rumbo a su cuarto, entre quejas y maldiciones sin sentido.</p><p>—Ahora no, Gine —masculló la guerrera en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas.</p><p>—Rosi, no has comido nada.</p><p>—¿Qué te importa? —la mirada esquiva de Rosicheena puso nerviosa a Gine; pero desafió la rabieta de su compañera y tomó asiento en la esquina de su cama.</p><p>—Mucho —le acercó el plato con prudencia, viendo cómo su amiga la miraba después de largos segundos de silencio.</p><p>—Realmente eres asfixiante, <em>Fenómeno</em>.</p><p>—Parece que ya volviste —le sonrió—. Vamos, dime: ¿qué te tiene así?</p><p>—Nada. Sólo tuve un mal día…</p><p>—¿Y si te esfuerzas un poco? —acotó, para desconcierto de la guerrera— Eres la mejor en todo, menos mintiendo.</p><p>—No actúes como si me conocieras —se sonrojó ligeramente.</p><p>—Al contrario, intento ayudarte —Gine volvió a tomar la comida, cautivada por su aroma—. ¿Segura que no quieres cenar? Te perderás un platillo exquisito…</p><p>—¡Las solteras también tenemos hambre! —Rosicheena le arrebató el cuenco de comida y engulló la carne y el caldo con avidez— Hmm… nada mal, Gine.</p><p>—¡Gracias! —aprobó, fijando su mirada en una de sus piernas— Cielos, Rosi: ¿qué tienes en la pantorrilla?</p><p>—La marca de mi independencia —señaló una herida a medio cicatrizar—. ¿Cómo crees que ningún macho me ha tocado hasta ahora?</p><p>—¿Te desafiaron a un combate sagrado? —Gine se sorprendió, haciendo un cálculo rápido con sus dedos— Es la segunda vez que lo hacen.</p><p>—¡Sí y salí victoriosa! Esos idiotas deben aprender que no todas las mujeres son fáciles de someter.</p><p>Gine bajó la mirada: sin duda, admiraba la determinación de Rosicheena. Mientras la guerrera olvidaba el mal recuerdo de su batalla, la joven madre imaginó las posibilidades que tendría, de haber sido tan fuerte como ella. Sacudió su cabeza: ¿qué ganaba pensando en un futuro imposible? La muchacha retornó a la realidad y acarició su vientre delicadamente.</p><p>—¿Se mueve? —Rosicheena la miró de reojo, luego de sorber un fideo.</p><p>—Creo que sí. Todavía es muy pequeño para sentirlo.</p><p>—No sé cómo lo soportas, Gine: en tu lugar, me habría deshecho del niño.</p><p>—¡No digas eso! —replicó— Las cosas sucedieron así, no tiene caso arruinar la vida de un inocente por mis errores.</p><p>—Al menos, lo admites. ¿Sabes algo de él?</p><p>—Nada.</p><p>—¡Hmp! Si algún día veo a ese infeliz, le daré una golpiza que jamás olvidará —trató de reconfortarla a su modo.</p><p>—¿Gastarás tu poder con un soldado de clase baja?</p><p>—Pues —meditó unos segundos— no. Tienes razón, sería absurdo.</p><p>La tristeza que embargaba a Gine disminuyó con la sarcástica risa de su compañera, haciéndola olvidar sus problemas. Más compuesta, Rosicheena cambió de tema y hablaron un rato más, hasta que ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Un corto chirrido sonó en la plataforma de naves, como señal de que el escuadrón de Bardock partía a su siguiente misión. Conforme las cinco naves dejaban la atmósfera de Vejita, el capitán calculó el itinerario sin dejar de bostezar: el planeta de destino estaba fuera de la región que acostumbraban conquistar.</p><p>—<em>Yukondai: ¿no está muy lejos?</em> —alguien le habló vía rastreador.</p><p>—Eso parece —reaccionó—. ¿Por qué demonios sigues despierto, Toma? ¡Activa el somnífero!</p><p>El repentino silencio en la comunicación le dio a entender que su camarada había acatado la orden: para evitar otra charla innecesaria, apagó su dispositivo y la pantalla verde que visualizaba. Es la oscuridad de su nave, Bardock programó el sistema de hibernación y contempló las estrellas que se <em>movían</em> de un lado a otro. Sentía sus párpados cada vez más pesados, a la espera de los efectos del gas.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Renunciaré al escuadrón cuando volvamos a Vejita.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—¡Te lo dije en aquel planeta! ¡Yo estoy muerto para ti!</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>El saiyajin saltó al recordar su última discusión con Gine. Las palabras exactas, la misma indiferencia y dolor: Bardock se frotó el rostro y resopló con una irritante mezcla de sueño, resaca y agotamiento mental que ya no estaba seguro si podía resistir. Temió que no hubiera suficiente somnífero, se acomodó cuantas veces pudo en su asiento, hasta que su lucha interna lo obligó a rendirse.</p><p>Así pasó el tiempo para él y sus camaradas: doce días se cumplieron desde su salida de Vejita, cuando las alarmas sonaron para despertarlos. Poco después, cada nave impactaba en el suelo congelado de Yukondai, dando por oficial la llegada de los salvajes conquistadores.</p><p>—¡Rayos! Se me entumeció la pierna derecha —Toteppo salió de su cabina.</p><p>—Deja de quejarte: recogerás la basura después —se burló Toma, en alusión a los nativos del planeta—. ¿No es verdad, Selypar?</p><p>—Ahórrate los juegos —encendió su rastreador—. Bardock dará las órdenes.</p><p>—Cuando salga, supongo —Panppukin señaló hacia un costado.</p><p>Desconcertados, los cuatro se acercaron a la nave y vieron, para su sorpresa, que Bardock aún yacía dormido dentro de su cabina, en una postura muy incómoda. Sus cabellos se veían más revueltos de lo normal y un hilo de saliva se derramaba por la comisura de su boca hasta gotear encima del rastreador que abrazaba posesivamente.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda bebieron antes de salir, Toma? —se asqueó Selypar.</p><p>—Pregúntale a Toteppo —se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—¿Yo? —el saiyajin lo empujó— ¡Fue tu idea, la de quedarnos en el bar!</p><p>—¡Él lo pidió así! —reaccionó del mismo modo— ¿Qué quieres que haga?</p><p>—Oigan, paren un poco… —Panppukin intentó frenarlos.</p><p>—¡Dile que no hable estupideces! —se quejó Toteppo.</p><p>—¡Bardock! —Selypar dio un potente grito que calló a los tres, golpeando la escotilla con su palma derecha— ¡Sal de ahí, tenemos un planeta que purgar!</p><p>El líder del escuadrón despertó. Pese al intenso dolor de cabeza y el color rojizo de la ventana, pudo reconocer a sus compañeros y salió de su vehículo, tratando de disimular su aspecto desaliñado.</p><p>—¿Ya llegamos? —entrecerró los ojos, no muy acostumbrado al reflejo del suelo blanco de Yukondai.</p><p>—Hace poco —Toma miró a todos y luego continuó—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?</p><p>—¿No han hecho reconocimiento del terreno? —arrugó el ceño.</p><p>—Esperábamos tus órdenes, <em>Capitán</em> —recalcó Selypar, en tono sarcástico—. ¿Qué nos corresponde?</p><p>—Lo que vea conveniente; así que mide tus palabras, <em>soldado</em> —voló hacia una zona alejada— ¡Todos, vengan!</p><p>Como en las últimas misiones del mes, el escuadrón se mantuvo en suspenso: Bardock explicaba las tácticas de ataque y repartía las tareas, sus camaradas apenas decían algo en aporte o queja. Todo funcionaba de un modo tan <em>automático</em> que más de uno se sentía agobiado. En su intento de escuchar el plan de ataque, Selypar hizo un balance del escuadrón antes y después de la retirada de Gine, emitiendo un chasquido: no la extrañaba, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, los cambios eran notables desde su renuncia, especialmente con el líder saiyajin.</p><p>—¿Alguna objeción? —Bardock tomó desprevenida a la guerrera— Porque odio las distracciones.</p><p>—Selypar no ha hecho nada —Toma intervino en su defensa.</p><p>—¡Cállate! —rechazó su ayuda— Tiene razón, ya me hartó tanta estrategia. ¿Por qué no los atacamos de una vez?</p><p>—¡Eso lo decido yo! —se levantó furioso— ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!</p><p>—¡Lo mismo te pregunto! —Selypar lo imitó.</p><p>Un inesperado impacto interrumpió la discusión y dividió a todo el grupo. Bardock y sus camaradas apenas procesaron lo que sucedía, hasta que sus rastreadores marcaron cientos de señales a su alrededor.</p><p>—¡Emboscada! —gritó— ¡Tomen sus posiciones, acaben con los que puedan!</p><p>Toteppo y Panppukin no vacilaron en seguir la orden y alzaron vuelo, enfrentando a varios nativos de figura atlética, no muy altos pero resistentes a los ataques que recibían. Lo que generalmente les tomaba segundos, se convirtió en un martirio para los guerreros más robustos del escuadrón. En la ladera más empinada, Toma y Selypar frenaban el avance de sus rivales.</p><p>—¡Diablos! —Toma fue herido en su brazo izquierdo— ¡¿Sabían que vendríamos o qué?!</p><p>—¡¿Eso qué importa?! —replicó la muchacha, mientras acababa con dos nativos— ¡¿Dónde está Bardock?!</p><p>—¡Fue a la cima de esa colina!</p><p>La única mujer del escuadrón reconoció el lugar, pues allá se encontraban las naves que habían dejado al aterrizar. Los vehículos que Bardock se empeñaba en proteger del ataque de cinco naturales.</p><p>El capitán fue incapaz de medir el tiempo de la batalla, aunque ya lo sentía una eternidad: la fuerza de los golpes, la inteligencia de sus atacantes, la inexpresión en sus rostros blancos. Recordó, en medio de su frenesí, haber preguntado todo acerca del nuevo planeta a purgar; dudó que algún detalle se les hubiera escapado a los encargados de establecer las misiones. Renegó de su propia falta de criterio y la reciente <em>amabilidad</em> que demostró en ese instante, con el más veterano de sus rivales.</p><p>Algo había visto en sus fríos ojos azules sin pupilas, una sensación extraña lo hizo titubear y lo notó en el preciso momento que se estrellaba contra una gran roca, por el ataque de otro nativo más joven. Bardock apenas logró salir de los escombros, muy herido y enfadado: nunca toleraba descuidos y tampoco se permitía fallar, ¡pero estaba allí, tendido en el suelo agrietado, a punto de recibir un cañón de energía! ¿Por qué no podía responder? ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?!</p><p>—¡Agáchate! —un grito lo hizo reaccionar, viendo a su enemigo desviar el cañón hacia otro lado.</p><p>—¿Qué…? —masculló Bardock.</p><p>La sangre que se derramaba por su frente le impedía visualizar a Selypar, la obstinada saiyajin que ahora luchaba en su defensa. No obstante, su identidad tuvo poco efecto en el capitán: él no la estaba <em>viendo</em>. A pesar de sus heridas, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y avanzó al encuentro de la fémina que ya había derrotado a tres de los cinco nativos. Su corazón golpeó furioso al escuchar sus quejidos de dolor y la patada que la lanzó muy cerca de un precipicio. ¡La historia volvía a repetirse!</p><p>—No… ¡no seas estúpida! —rugió Bardock, matando al veterano que hace poco había enfrentado.</p><p>Selypar sólo vio una sombra interponerse entre ella y su enemigo. Bardock reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba, decidido a dar el golpe final: ¡<em>ella</em> lo había salvado! ¡No soportaría <em>perderla</em> otra vez! ¡No la dejaría <em>morir</em>!</p><p>—¡Gineeee! —Bardock disparó una enorme esfera de energía hacia el enemigo.</p><p>[…]</p><p>El sol comenzó a iluminar Vejita. Como ya se había hecho costumbre, Gine realizaba las primeras actividades del día mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de la dueña de la casa en la que vivía.</p><p>—Me dijiste que consiguiera carne —Gine consultó por el rastreador, mientras llevaba unas vasijas a la cocina—. El mercado no está muy lejos de aquí.</p><p>—<em>Sí, pero que sea de la más jugosa</em>: <em>la última provisión que encargué fue un asco</em> —señaló Rosicheena—. <em>Pierde cuidado con el dinero, esta misión me dará el triple. Al menos, conseguimos algo bueno.</em></p><p>—Tu líder es eficiente.</p><p>—<em>Y un patán, como todos…</em> —su charla se vio interrumpida unos segundos— <em>¿eh? ¡Allá voy! Bueno, tengo que partir. Suerte con el mocoso.</em></p><p>—Gracias, Rosi… —sonrió Gine, al oír el corte de la señal.</p><p>Acto seguido, tres pequeños golpes en la puerta la alertaron. La muchacha torció los labios, consciente de las escasas visitas que llegaban a la casa de Rosicheena. Con toda diplomacia, Gine fue hasta la puerta y recibió a alguien por demás conocido para ella.</p><p>—¡General Karbash, es usted! —se alegró bastante.</p><p>—Así que vives aquí. Me voy dos meses y las cosas cambian —contuvo la risa—. Ha crecido, ¿no?</p><p>—Un poco. Pase, por favor —permitió que Karbash ingresara a la vivienda.</p><p>—Me extrañó ver tu casa vacía y supuse lo peor, hasta que recordé que podías recurrir a una sola persona —el saiyajin de clase media tomó asiento en uno de los muebles más grandes, sin dejar de observar cada rincón—. No imaginé que Rosicheena fuera tan <em>gentil</em>.</p><p>—Lo es, General —se sentó en un sillón, frente a él—. ¿Estuvo de misión?</p><p>—Sí, regresé ayer: ya sabes, todo salió cual lo planeado. Acabamos con los habitantes de aquel planeta al instante —comentó, para luego reír por el silencio de su protegida—. Veo que siguen asqueándote las purgas, Gine.</p><p>—Ya me conoce —se avergonzó, tratando de corresponder el inusual buen humor del militar—. No sé si decir que me alegra su victoria.</p><p>—Olvida tus discursos de paz —cambió de tema—. ¿Te ha ido bien?</p><p>—Sí. Rosi es una buena compañía: me ofreció trabajar en su casa para evitar dificultades con mi hijo. Él me motiva a seguir —acarició su barriga, pasando de la emoción a una sonrisa melancólica— y estoy segura de que todo mejorará.</p><p>—Eso significa que el infeliz no ha vuelto a aparecer.</p><p>—General, ya le dije que me haré cargo yo misma.</p><p>—Lo sé —decidió hablarle de su búsqueda—. Tampoco pude conseguir nada al respecto, excepto una charla con tu ex capitán.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Gine se llevó una mano al pecho— No me diga…</p><p>—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto —aclaró—. Fue tu error, pero estás a mi cuidado. Juré por mi honor y amistad hacia tus padres, que no te dejaría desamparada. Sé que no estaré tranquilo hasta que el macho que te preñó asuma su responsabilidad.</p><p>La joven saiyajin trató de normalizar su respiración, consciente de que jamás haría cambiar de parecer a su tutor, aunque conocía perfectamente el motivo de su agitación. ¿Por qué Bardock todavía le causaba tantas sensaciones? ¿No le bastaba su indiferencia para aprender? Gine reprimió el nudo en su garganta y se concentró en oír el relato de Karbash.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>
  <strong>POV Gine:</strong>
</p><p>Es como si estos dos meses jamás hubieran pasado. Todavía duele como aquel día. Finjo preguntar, por si obtengo más información: ¿por qué lo hago? Cada vez es peor, a veces no quisiera dar crédito a lo que escucho; pero el general jamás me ha mentido. Sólo… ¡no puedo creerlo!</p><p>—Decepcionante: fue su primera descripción sobre ti. Según él, no sabía nada de tu embarazo, aunque se molestó cuando le insinué que abusaron de ti. Actuó muy extraño ese día, ¿sabes? Y pensar que busqué su apoyo, hasta dijo que no serías la primera ni la última madre soltera en Vejita. No le importabas…</p><p>Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente, te daría tu merecido; pero sé que ni con eso borraría lo que siento por ti. ¡Bardock, maldito Bardock! ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Por qué sigues dañándome? ¡No es justo! Ya no puedo escuchar más, lo único que quiero es desaparecer.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN POV Gine.</strong>
</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Y eso es todo —finalizó Karbash—. No te niego que los saiyajin jamás nos preocupamos por el resto, pero la indiferencia de tu capitán me sorprendió. Jamás había visto a alguien así…</p><p>Gine no se esforzó en gesticular nada, no tenía el valor de refutar o añadir algo a favor de su ex líder. Su mano temblorosa era signo de las emociones que reprimía hasta el cansancio. Su habitual alegría la abandonó al instante.</p><p>—Me pregunto cómo habrás hecho para sobrevivir a sus órdenes.</p><p>—N-no lo sé, General —contestó con la mirada avergonzada.</p><p>—Eso supuse. Si fuera por mí, te llevaría de vuelta al ejército; pero ese niño te salvó. Tienes demasiada suerte, Gine —se levantó.</p><p>—¿Ya se va?</p><p>—Hay asuntos que debo atender en el centro de logística. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Sí… —intentó disimular su shock y caminó hacia la cocina— espere aquí, por favor. Quisiera que lleve un poco del guiso que hice ayer.</p><p>—Como quieras —acomodó su rastreador, entre risas—. Si se trata de tu comida, eso explicaría muy bien el por qué Rosicheena te tolera.</p><p>—Seguro que sí…</p><p>Un mareo brusco, producto de su embarazo y la noticia del saiyajin, la detuvo en el umbral de la cocina. Gine no entendía qué le pasaba y trató de dar un siguiente paso, sintiendo sus piernas pesadas. Vio el techo <em>moverse en círculos</em> y en pocos segundos, su cuerpo yacía en brazos de alguien que la había sujetado, antes de que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo.</p><p>—¡Gine! —el general saiyajin la sacudió, sin obtener respuesta— ¿Qué te pasa, Gine? ¡Habla! —llevó su oído a su pecho— Ahora no, por favor… ¡no dejes de escucharme, Gine!</p><p>Oía su nombre a lo lejos. Sintió su cuerpo bambolearse. El cabello corto de su protector se confundía con la silueta de siete grandes mechones que conocía a la perfección.</p><p>—¡Resiste, niña! Vas a estar bien…</p><p>La joven madre juraba <em>escuchar</em> la voz de quien había sido su pareja. El hombre que aún amaba con todo su ser.</p><p>—Gine…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Finalmente… para todos los que habían esperado este momento, ya tenemos el sexto capítulo! Y con éste, inauguro mi entrada completa a la continuación de este fic, que espero poder culminar para ustedes :3</p><p>Es la primera vez que asumo un reto parecido: tomar los cabos sueltos y tratar de recomponerlos en una nueva estructura. La fase de <strong><em>Amor en tiempos de purga</em></strong> que estamos presenciando, corresponde a la separación de Bardock y Gine a raíz del embarazo de la muchacha. Si bien nuestra querida saiyajin ha recibido la ayuda necesaria (¡te amamos, Rosicheena!), el capitán no está lidiando muy bien con el asunto. Él dijo que no la quería a su lado: ¿entonces por qué tanta confusión? ¡Este hombre no tiene remedio XD! ¿Con qué cara pudo soportar el interrogatorio de Karbash?</p><p>Sin duda, Bardock es el cinismo encarnado, pero dudo que pueda mantener esa fachada todo el tiempo. Sus propias emociones lo traicionan y ahora Gine parece sufrir problemas con su bebé… ¿podrá sobreponerse a ello? ¿Habrá un reencuentro? ¿Karbash logrará matar al infeliz XD? Okno, olviden lo último :v</p><p>¡Lo verán en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que disfruten la lectura. ¡Cuídense! :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Por una tregua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic procede del original elaborado por Odette Vilandra, quien me ha otorgado permiso para relanzarlo y continuarlo, hasta su conclusión.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Uno de los administradores de clase alta en la estación de naves escuchaba, con evidente cansancio, el extenso informe que recibía de un saiyajin recién llegado de su última misión en Yukondai.</p><p>—¿Y los naturales? —arqueó las cejas.</p><p>—Muertos —respondió Toma—. Su nivel de pelea era muy elevado, pero eso no nos impidió terminar con la purga.</p><p>—Aun así, demoraron.</p><p>—Sólo cuatro días. La información que nos dieron sobre los habitantes de Yukondai no era exacta.</p><p>—¿Pretendes excusar la tardanza de tu escuadrón con un error del sistema?</p><p>—No sé qué más podría decirle al respecto. Únicamente transmito las órdenes de mi capitán.</p><p>—Pues él debería rendir cuentas, en tu lugar.</p><p>—Recibió heridas muy severas. Ahora está recuperándose en un tanque.</p><p>—Como sea, esto no se debe repetir —el administrador dejó su asiento— y agradece que fui yo quien te evaluó —miró el informe que él mismo redactó, en base al testimonio de Toma—. El General Karbash no tendrá piedad cuando le notifique los resultados al Rey Vegeta.</p><p>—¿El Rey Vegeta? —el compañero de Bardock se preocupó.</p><p>—¿Quién más, si no, habría ordenado un viaje tan lejano? —sonrió con malicia— Ahora vete. Dile a tu capitán que venga cuando se recupere, a ver si su versión puede corregir esta <em>cosa</em> —agitó el informe.</p><p>Toma dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Ya fuera de la oficina de administración, dio un fuerte suspiro y secó el sudor de su frente: en toda su vida, jamás había imaginado suplantar a su líder y ahora estaba completamente seguro que la capitanía era un trabajo que no deseaba ejercer. Pensó en Bardock y por un rato, comprendió el enorme peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros.</p><p>—¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, <em>Capitán</em> Toma? —Toteppo hizo un gesto cómico.</p><p>—Cierra la boca —frenó su broma—. Están molestos, dicen que demoramos mucho en la misión.</p><p>—¿Y para qué nos mandaron allá, si van a quejarse? —refunfuñó Panppukin.</p><p>—¡Sé más cuidadoso! Fue una orden directa del Rey.</p><p>—Aaah —se controló—, pero igual es injusto que todo recaiga en nosotros.</p><p>—¿No será porque purgamos planetas, genio? —dijo Toteppo, sarcástico.</p><p>—Bueno, ya —Toma sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo están Bardock y Selypar?</p><p>—Ella salió hace poco —señaló con su cabeza.</p><p>El saiyajin dejó a sus compañeros y caminó hacia la sala de recuperación: allí se encontraba Selypar, vistiendo una nueva armadura y un spandex fucsia que se ajustaba a su silueta, dejando sus piernas al descubierto. Aquel panorama dejó a Toma sin palabras, hasta que su consigna y el sonido de un rastreador lo hicieron reaccionar.</p><p>—¿Eh? —Selypar captó el beep de su dispositivo y volteó— ¿Qué haces ahí?</p><p>—Nada —frunció el ceño—. Vine a comprobar el estado de Bardock.</p><p>—Ha sanado a medias —tomó asiento, no muy lejos de un vestidor.</p><p>—¿Y tú cómo estás?</p><p>—¡Mejor que nunca! —hizo una mueca de burla y enfado— Si ya terminaste, lárgate y déjame en paz —volvió a darle la espalda, ajustando su bota izquierda.</p><p>—Nadie te pidió que hicieras de heroína —habló, tras un largo silencio.</p><p>—Sólo cumplí mi trabajo —aseveró—. ¿Salvar al Capitán es una deshonra?</p><p>—Eso depende de cómo lo vea —se encogió de hombros—. Bardock es muy orgulloso, jamás reconocerá que lo ayudaste.</p><p>—Lo sé —el fracaso que destiló la voz de Selypar previno a Toma, quien la contempló callada y con la mirada fija en su rastreador: era la primera vez que la veía así—: me llamó «Gine». El idiota me confundió con esa debilucha, ¡¿cómo se atreve?!</p><p>—¿Por eso estás molesta? —estalló en carcajadas, para incredulidad de la guerrera— Realmente me sorprendes, Selypar.</p><p>—Típico —retuvo su frustración—. ¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo?</p><p>—En eso estamos de acuerdo —trató de controlarse, divertido por provocar el enojo de la saiyajin—. Si ves a los demás, diles que regresen aquí mañana.</p><p>Selypar levantó el dedo medio en respuesta y dejó la sala de recuperación, sin rumbo definido. Los largos pasillos blanquecinos le dieron la impresión de seguir en el desolado planeta Yukondai y frotó sus ojos, presa del estrés.</p><p>—¿Cómo permití que me llamara así? ¿En qué rayos convertiste a Bardock, Gine? —apretó sus puños, molesta por el incidente en la última purga; y al doblar la esquina hacia el vestíbulo principal, Selypar chocó con un soldado de alto rango que le llevaba una cabeza de estatura— ¡General Karbash! —adoptó una postura de respeto, llevando su mano derecha al pecho.</p><p>—¿Qué tanto murmuras? —la reconoció— ¿Una mala purga, acaso?</p><p>—Jamás —respondió con orgullo—. No pensé verlo hoy.</p><p>—Tampoco yo. Este día está muy agitado.</p><p>—Pues —Selypar observó los alrededores— todo parece normal.</p><p>—Bueno, sí: las misiones están en orden. Me refiero a Gine, tuve que llevarla al centro médico.</p><p>—¿Gine? —arqueó las cejas, sorprendida— ¿Qué le pasó?</p><p>—Se desmayó. Dijeron que tuvo una complicación en su embarazo y la están atendiendo —Karbash notó el susto de Selypar—. ¿Sabías de su estado?</p><p>—No —mintió—. Nos distanciamos desde su renuncia.</p><p>—Ya veo —resopló—. Bueno, tengo asuntos que atender. Hasta pronto.</p><p>—General —hizo una ligera reverencia.</p><p>Con la partida del militar, la guerrera miró hacia la derecha: allá estaba el pasillo que conectaba al centro médico. Dudó unos segundos en visitar aquella zona; pero cuando consideró no hacerlo, sus pies ya habían dado los primeros pasos. Con disimulo, ingresó al lugar y pudo ver a muchos pacientes, entre saiyajin y otros seres extraterrestres que eran atendidos por los doctores.</p><p>—¿Se le ofrece algo? —consultó una enfermera.</p><p>—La sala de gestantes.</p><p>—Dos puertas a la izquierda, entrando por el tercer corredor.</p><p>—¿Sabe si ingresó alguna saiyajin recientemente? La trajo el director del centro militar.</p><p>—La paciente Gine —afirmó—. Está reposando en una camilla, por ahora no se le permiten visitas.</p><p>Selypar asintió y dejó que la enfermera retornara a sus quehaceres: aprovechando su actividad, se escabulló hacia la dirección indicada y llegó a un gran ventanal, donde pudo ver a varias mujeres echadas en camillas especiales. En lo más profundo de la sala, se oía el grito de una saiyajin en labor de parto; y en la segunda camilla cercana al cristal, identificó la figura durmiente de Gine.</p><p>No pudo evitar asombrarse: ¿tantas cosas cambiaban en dos meses? Observó el vientre crecido de su compañera, como señal de que la criatura estaba desarrollándose. Comprobó las facciones de su rostro demacrado y pálido; por primera vez en su vida, sintió algo removerse en su interior.</p><p>La joven guerrera se alejó rápidamente del cristal. El único pensamiento que vino a su mente fue el de Bardock gritando el nombre de aquella mujer, sin que ello le generara resentimiento. ¿Qué la movía a comprender el estado de Gine? ¿Por qué le preocupaba la <em>debilucha</em>, después de todo lo que causó en su escuadrón?</p><p>Selypar no lo pensó dos veces y dejó la sala de gestantes. Le pareció extraño que el enfermizo color blanco-grisáceo de la estación militar ya no la aturdiera como antes y mientras andaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, no notó la presencia de otro saiyajin con quien chocó irremediablemente.</p><p>—¡Rayos! —se quejó el mencionado— ¿Selypar?</p><p>—¡Bardock! —la guerrera lo examinó de pies a cabeza, sorprendida— ¿Tan rápido dejaste el tanque?</p><p>—Me siento mejor —masajeó su cuello—. ¿Los demás?</p><p>—Se fueron. Pensamos que saldrías mañana y…</p><p>—Ya entendí —la cortó—. Tal vez los encuentre por ahí.</p><p>Bardock no dijo más y retomó su camino hacia el exterior del establecimiento, hasta que una extraña sensación lo hizo voltear y comprobó que su compañera de escuadrón lo seguía a una distancia prudente. Un hecho del que la misma Selypar no tuvo total consciencia.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —la interrogó.</p><p>—¿Qué? —reaccionó, aturdida.</p><p>—No hay misiones. ¿Por qué me sigues?</p><p>La joven no supo qué decir. Meditó las razones que la condujeron a él por inercia, mientras recordaba cada suceso desde la misión de Yukondai hasta su anónima visita a Gine. Él tenía razón: ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué la caprichosa casualidad los hizo cruzarse? ¿Acaso era una señal para hablarle de ella?</p><p>—¿Eso importa? —recuperó la compostura.</p><p>—¡Hmp! —Bardock contuvo una carcajada e hizo un ademán con su cabeza, para desconcierto de la guerrera— Ven.</p><p>—No iré a tu apartamento —se puso a la defensiva.</p><p>—¿Quién dijo eso? —arqueó las cejas— Quiero ir al bar, tengo sed.</p><p>Tal como habían dejado el centro militar, los dos guerreros caminaron hacia la taberna gris con marquesina, donde servían las prostitutas y bailarinas de clase baja. Faltaba muy poco para que el sol de Vejita se ocultara y, para suerte del líder saiyajin, todavía quedaban espacios vacíos en el lugar. Bardock halló una mesa ubicada en el sector más alejado del escenario y se sentó con su camarada, ordenando ocho botellas de alcohol para ambos. Bebidas que Selypar apenas consumía, aburrida y confusa por la actitud de su capitán.</p><p>—Los muchachos dijeron que tomabas —rompió el silencio, tras ingerir su cuarto vaso.</p><p>—Hace tiempo —giraba la copa entre sus manos—. Acabas de recuperarte, ¿no te incomoda beber tanto?</p><p>—Eres mujer, no lo entenderías —se sirvió otro poco de vino; ante tal respuesta, Selypar frunció el ceño y terminó su vaso de cerveza de un solo trago, para asombro y satisfacción del saiyajin— Nada mal…</p><p>—Cállate y dame ésa —señaló una botella consumida a la mitad—. ¿Para qué me trajiste?</p><p>—Creo que no hemos tratado lo suficiente —accedió a su pedido—. Me equivoqué contigo, Selypar.</p><p>—Si es porque salvé tu trasero…</p><p>—Te devolví el favor —aseveró—. No lo hagas de nuevo.</p><p>—Bien —chocaron sus vasos—. De todos modos, no quería hablar del asunto.</p><p>—Me parece perfecto —Bardock volvió a tomar vino.</p><p>—Aunque no niego que el último mes estabas terrible.</p><p>—¿Terrible? —repitió, divertido— No me conoces… ¿o acaso quieres saber <em>qué tanto</em> puedo serlo?</p><p>La sonrisa y el disimulado tono seductor de Bardock alertaron a Selypar por un segundo: las copas de más comenzaban a afectar al saiyajin, aunque no lo suficiente para nublar su consciencia, y ella sabía cómo aprovechar tal condición a su favor.</p><p>—Tendría que preguntárselo a Gine —contraatacó, causando su inmediato desconcierto—. ¿La echas de menos?</p><p>—¿A esa cobarde? —contrajo su rostro, tratando de disimular sus emociones— Es el peor chiste que he escuchado.</p><p>—Igual que tu confusión en Yukondai —Selypar digirió otro trago, captando toda la atención de su líder—. Me llamaste «Gine» ese día.</p><p>—¡Bueno, ya! —Bardock golpeó la mesa— ¿A qué viene todo esto?</p><p>—¡No finjas conmigo! —lo encaró— ¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo!</p><p>Bardock se levantó de golpe y tomó a Selypar por la delantera de su armadura, estampándola contra una pared sin soltarla. El repentino bullicio llamó la atención de varios guerreros y bailarinas, hasta que después de unos segundos, volvió a sonar la tonada extravagante del establecimiento.</p><p>—¿Qué tramas, Selypar? —susurró con furia contenida.</p><p>—Suéltame… —apenas reclamó, tratando de liberarse sin éxito.</p><p>—¡Habla! —forzó su agarre, haciendo gemir de dolor a su colega.</p><p>—Puede que no me importe lo que hagan los demás —se esforzó en hablar—, pero tampoco soy ajena a las cosas que han sucedido últimamente.</p><p>—¿Cómo cuáles?</p><p>—Sé que Gine tendrá un hijo tuyo —soltó, para sorpresa del capitán—. No lo niegues, era tan obvio que se revolcaban en secreto.</p><p>—¿Eso tiene importancia? —esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.</p><p>—¡Para el escuadrón, sí! —replicó sin temor— Te has vuelto insoportable, tus malas decisiones nos han puesto en peligro, ¡y si esa idiota es la causante de tu trastorno, me aseguraré de liquidarla o traerla ante ti, y así acabar con tu maldita depresión! Sólo una palabra, Bardock: ¡de ti depende que vuelva el capitán que sabía conducirnos!</p><p>Cada palabra se grababa en la mente del saiyajin, inmutable y a la vez confundido entre la realidad y las alucinaciones que el alcohol seguramente le provocaba. Por un instante, no supo qué contestar: era, a medias, consciente de la veracidad de su discurso, pero no se lo daría a saber. ¡No a <em>ella</em>!</p><p>Su imaginación volvió a jugar con él, al ver a <em>Gine</em> transfigurarse en el rostro de Selypar: razón suficiente para soltarla con un gesto asustado. En el suelo, la saiyajin yacía al lado de la mesa desordenada y tosió por la compresión que Bardock ejerció sobre su pecho.</p><p>—¿Ya terminaste? —respondió el líder, para enojo y resignación de la joven.</p><p>—Sí… —Selypar se levantó con dificultad y Bardock la contempló orgullosa, pese a su derrota y humillación.</p><p>La fiereza de sus ojos amatista, en contraste con la gentil mirada de Gine, golpeó en lo más profundo de su ser. Acostumbrado a recibir temor y desprecio de sus semejantes y enemigos, calló por la nueva expresión de su camarada. Ante sus ojos, sólo veía decepción.</p><p>—Gine hizo bien en alejarte del mocoso. Podrán arreglárselas —le dio la espalda—, si logran sobrevivir.</p><p>La última frase descolocó a Bardock. Levantó tarde su mano, cuando Selypar ya había cruzado el umbral de la salida. El mareo típico de la bebida se intensificó, mientras una sola palabra retumbaba en sus oídos: ¿sobrevivir?</p><p>[…]</p><p>Una serie de taconeos rompió el silencio de la estación militar. Varios saiyajin de clase alta se sorprendieron al ver a Rosicheena por segunda vez en aquel lugar, sobre todo por la agitación que la llevaba hacia el ala este. Tan rauda como solía ser, no tardó en llegar a la sala de gestantes y se detuvo en el pasillo que su antigua compañera había recorrido hace horas.</p><p>—¡Información! —cogió de los hombros a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí— ¡Necesito información de Gine!</p><p>—Señorita, no la entiendo…</p><p>—¡Escúcheme! —su voz sonó sádica e imponente— Acabo de volver de una larga misión y estoy de muy mal humor, ¡así que dígame dónde encuentro a la paciente Gine o haré volar este sitio en mil pedazos!</p><p>—¡E-está bien! —reaccionó la enfermera— Sígame, por favor.</p><p>Rosicheena soltó a la muchacha para dejarla realizar su tarea, mientras caminaba por los blancos pasajes: ¿ahora qué demonios había hecho Gine? ¿Qué problema la llevó al centro médico? ¿Ni siquiera podía evitar tanta incompetencia fuera del escuadrón? La guerrera de clase alta renegaba contra su compañera y su propia pérdida de control. ¡Ella era una luchadora, no una niñera!</p><p>—«Y cuando la vea, juro que la echaré de mi casa…» —sus pensamientos frenaron con la señal de la enfermera.</p><p>Rosicheena entró cautelosa a la habitación de cuidados prenatales y reconoció a Gine en una camilla, aparentemente a punto de despertar. La rabia que dominó su cuerpo se redujo a casi nada, cuando sus pasos la llevaron al lado de la futura madre. ¿Ése era el efecto que inspiraba Gine?</p><p>—¿Rosi? —oyó la débil voz de su amiga.</p><p>—Se nota que no puedes vivir sin mí, <em>Fenómeno</em> —le sonrió, arrogante e insólitamente comprensiva.</p><p>—Evítele esfuerzos innecesarios —la enfermera le advirtió a la visitante, luego de chequear el monitor de los signos vitales—. La criatura está mejorando.</p><p>—Gracias —sonrió Gine, tras ver a la señorita dejarlas solas.</p><p>—No es por nada, pero tu hijo parece más fuerte que tú —bromeó Rosicheena, en disimulada celebración.</p><p>—Es igual a… —Gine cambió de expresión y corrigió su propia respuesta— digo, se aferra a la vida. Raditz será un gran guerrero —acarició su vientre.</p><p>—¿Ya sabes que es niño?</p><p>—¡Sí! —la joven madre no pudo evitar la emoción.</p><p>—Afortunado —se encogió de hombros—, no será un débil sometido.</p><p>—Supongo —arqueó las cejas, sin saber qué decir al respecto—. En fin, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?</p><p>—Por el General Karbash —explicó—. Me extrañó que la casa no estuviera tan iluminada: cuando entré, lo hallé en la sala y me contó lo ocurrido. Dice que sufriste un desmayo, quizás por mucho esfuerzo.</p><p>—Tal vez… —bajó la mirada.</p><p>—Te dijo algo de Bardock, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Rosi… —el rostro de Gine cambió repentinamente, al punto del llanto.</p><p>—¡No, no, no! —la detuvo— ¡Todo, menos lloriqueos! Ya tengo bastante contigo aquí, no vayas a arruinar las cosas.</p><p>—Está bien —respiró hondo unas tres veces—, me calmaré.</p><p>—Perfecto, porque yo misma iba a echarte de la estación —sacudió su cabeza con una mezcla de gracia y cuidado—. ¿Cuándo volverás a casa?</p><p>—Quizás mañana o en dos días —calculó—. ¿Extrañas mi comida?</p><p>—¡Qué más! —reprimió una fuerte carcajada— Ni modo, tendré que soportar mi mala sazón hasta tu regreso.</p><p>—No creo que lo hagas tan mal —trató de recuperar su alegría.</p><p>—¡Hmp! Que sepas cocinar, no te hace superior —le dio la espalda, divertida—. Vendré mañana, si no me encomiendan misiones. Cuídate…</p><p>—Hasta luego, Rosi —se recostó en el almohadón de su camilla, viéndola marcharse.</p><p>En pocos minutos, las luces de la habitación se apagaron, dejando a Gine envuelta en el silencio y la soledad. Si bien había recuperado la consciencia hacía horas, finalmente tenía un momento de privacidad; antes de cerrar sus ojos, se permitió soltar las lágrimas que reprimió con Rosicheena, en añoranza al hombre que nunca se dignó a aparecer.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Jarras rotas, ropa regada por doquier, piso manchado y la mesa llena de polvo y platos sucios: era sólo una pequeña fracción del lamentable estado del apartamento de Bardock, el saiyajin que aparentaba indiferencia en su sillón personal, con el torso desnudo y una botella de vino que cogió a hurtadillas de la taberna. Al costado de su asiento, otros tres recipientes vacíos daban la impresión de que había continuado su solitaria embriaguez; no obstante, ni con ello lograba olvidar las últimas palabras de su rebelde colega.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Gine hizo bien en alejarte del mocoso.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>Bardock exhaló por la nariz y bebió un último trago, para después pronunciar cuantas maldiciones se le venían a la mente. Evocó la discusión de hace horas, lo suficiente para incrementar su ira. ¿Por qué rayos le daba lecciones de moral? ¡No tenía derecho!</p><p>—Estúpida, debí dejar que te asesinaran… —estranguló el cuello de su botella, como si se tratara de la muchacha en cuestión.</p><p>Las quejas de Selypar llegaron a sus oídos, como parte de los recuerdos de su bochornosa actitud en el bar. El capitán saiyajin reaccionó aturdido y lanzó su botella hacia la pared. Sin embargo, cualquier rastro de rabia pasó a un segundo plano al <em>oír</em> una risa suave y por demás conocida para él.</p><p>Sus pupilas aumentaron de tamaño. Su mirada parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, mas no consiguió borrar aquella imagen impasible en la entrada de la cocina. Bardock no podía dar crédito a lo que <em>veía</em>. ¿Acaso era un sueño?</p><p>—No… —se levantó de su sillón.</p><p>El saiyajin guardó silencio mientras caminaba tambaleante por la sala. La figura que ya podía identificar como <em>una mujer</em> proyectaba su sombra en el suelo, sin que ello opacara el brillo de sus ojos negros. Su cabello rebelde, su piel suave, sus labios sonrosados: ¡no podía ser una alucinación! Bardock lo supo al trastabillar y ser <em>salvado</em> por dos brazos delgados y firmes. El <em>aroma</em> de aquella mujer penetró en sus fosas, confirmándole lo que su corazón ya no podía negar.</p><p>—Gine… —fue lo único que pudo expresar.</p><p>El contacto de sus ojos con los de la joven fue tan fugaz como su propio control. Ni siquiera midió la diferencia de tamaño, sus brazos la estrecharon con una vehemencia indescriptible. Ningún pensamiento cruzaba su mente, excepto el de continuar unido a ella. Bardock jadeó emocionado: ¡todo era tan real!</p><p>—No puedes ser tú… —apenas habló, acariciando su rostro.</p><p>—Claro que sí —le susurró—. Soy todo lo que tú quieras que sea…</p><p>Las <em>palabras</em> menos pensadas golpearon su nublado juicio y en un parpadeo, sus labios ya habían atrapado los de la muchacha, sin dejar de abrazarla. Cerró los ojos, rogando en silencio que aquel momento jamás terminara; le pareció que ella lo había escuchado, pues sus caricias eran correspondidas. Bardock y <em>Gine</em> avanzaban con torpeza hasta una pared, apoyándose contra ella. El capitán se deleitaba con su piel tersa y besó su cuello lo más suave que pudo. ¿Dónde estaba el fiero saiyajin que solía ser? ¿Acaso la había extrañado tanto? ¿Por qué, entonces, no la tomaba rápidamente y ya? ¿Por qué todo debía complicarse con ella?</p><p>—Bardock…</p><p>—Gine —la abrazó más fuerte—, ¿qué es lo que me has hecho?</p><p>—No me sueltes, Bardock, por favor —aquel tono suplicante lo alertó y pudo notar su vientre agitado por unas extrañas patadas—. No quiero irme…</p><p>Instantáneamente, la figura de la ex guerrera parecía desvanecerse. El rostro de Bardock mutó del desconcierto a un genuino pavor, uno que jamás había experimentado. La última frase de Selypar volvió a repetirse en su cabeza.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Gine hizo bien en alejarte del mocoso.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la mujer. Bardock juraba percibir la caída de su fuerza y estrechó cada vez más fuerte el cuerpo de la muchacha.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Podrán arreglárselas, si logran sobrevivir.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Ayúdame… —escuchó un último murmullo.</p><p>—¡Gine, espera! No… ¡no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Gineeee…!</p><p>Bardock soltó un potente grito, empapado en sudor y un poco de vino. Sus manos se apoyaron en lo primero que encontró y allí se percató de que seguía sentado en su sillón, con el pecho descubierto y las mismas botellas vacías a sus pies. El capitán miró toda la habitación y corrió hasta la ducha, dejando que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo: deshecho de cualquier rastro de ebriedad, se miró al espejo en un intento de asimilar su espantoso delirio.</p><p>El discurso de Selypar, las alucinaciones con Gine, aquella imagen de su muerte: no podía ser simple coincidencia. Bardock lanzó un puñetazo a la pared de la ducha, consciente de lo que significaba; algo estaba sucediendo y esta vez no podía sentirse ajeno. Se trataba de Gine y el <em>mocoso</em>. Quizás ya era tiempo de enfrentar las cosas.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Un nuevo día comenzó en Vejita. Como era costumbre, los saiyajin iban y venían apresurados a sus actividades, especialmente todos aquellos que partían al espacio desde el centro militar. Uno de ellos subía las escaleras ya recorridas el día anterior y pese a que no era demasiado trecho para él, lucía cansado.</p><p>Sus pasos lo llevaron directamente al departamento de registro de ciudadanos. Un sector que apenas visitó dos veces, cuando debía asentar su condición de soldado y por la urgencia que ahora lo movía.</p><p>—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —una mujer de piel azul lo atendió.</p><p>—Debo corroborar la ubicación de alguien —Bardock respondió con prisa—. Gine, saiyajin de clase baja. Aproximadamente 1.50 m., con 650 unidades de poder…</p><p>—Espere, no tan rápido —la encargada lo interrumpió, mientras anotaba los datos en su computadora—. Según el conteo de hace tres meses, reside en la zona de construcciones independientes, al este de…</p><p>—Ya estuve ahí y no la encontré —replicó, impaciente—. ¿Acaso no hay datos actuales? Necesito saber si la han reubicado.</p><p>—Sabe bien que no. Toda clase habita un sector determinado y esta evaluación se hace cada medio año. Vuelva donde le dije o contacte al General Karbash, es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted.</p><p>—Pero… —Bardock vio cómo le cerraban la escotilla de atención— ¡imbécil!</p><p>El saiyajin resopló y dio media vuelta, recostándose en una pared con los brazos cruzados: si no le quedaban más opciones, él mismo debía preguntarle a Karbash por Gine, ¿pero con qué excusa? La expresión de Bardock se tornó incómoda y tuvo que masajear sus sienes para aliviar las repentinas punzadas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué había hecho tantas estupideces en poco tiempo? ¿Por qué…?</p><p>—Soldado Rosicheena —oyó una conversación, no muy lejos de la explanada principal—. Ya estabilizaron a su camarada.</p><p>—Bien. Atiéndala como debe ser.</p><p>—Pero su recuperación terminó y debe salir de aquí —la voz de la enfermera detuvo a la guerrera—. Además, el General Karbash me encomendó que la acompañaran hasta su casa.</p><p>—¿Bromea? —respondió hosca— Partiré en media hora, tengo prisa.</p><p>—Es que su estado es delicado, si sale sola…</p><p>—¡No voy a repetirlo! —aseveró Rosicheena— Que alguien responda por Gine hasta mi regreso —volvió a girar, saliendo al exterior del centro militar.</p><p>El nombre de la muchacha fue lo único que Bardock pudo procesar: ¡ella estaba hospitalizada! ¿Cómo no lo había previsto? Maldijo su idiotez por unos instantes y meditó en su lugar, armando mil y un planes para llevársela de allí, ahora que el general no estaba. Cuando vio a la enfermera caminar hacia la sala de gestantes, el capitán cruzó toda la explanada y entró sigiloso por el mismo pasillo. Allí contempló cómo entraba a una habitación con una gran ventana de cristal y se puso contra la pared cercana a la entrada, escuchando otro diálogo.</p><p>—Temo que su compañera no podrá venir. Una misión la esperaba.</p><p>—Entiendo —el rechinar de unos tornillos alertaron al guerrero—. No se preocupe, tendré cuidado al salir.</p><p>—Recuerde que su bebé está en riesgo. Evite cualquier exceso o sobresalto.</p><p>—Lo tendré en cuenta…</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—¡Ten al niño, si quieres, o abórtalo! ¡Haz lo que quieras!</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>Bardock recordó las últimas palabras que le dirigió a Gine y dudó en acercarse. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo: incluso su presencia en son de paz podía ser una fuente de daño para ella y la criatura. Era consciente de que su próxima decisión lo cambiaría todo, por buena o mala que fuera; sin embargo, tampoco quería evitarla: dos meses habían sido suficientes para él. ¡Debía hacer algo ya! Contra todo pronóstico, el saiyajin tomó aire y avanzó hasta la entrada de la sala. En cuestión de segundos, el lugar fue invadido por un tenso silencio.</p><p>[…]</p><p>—Esto es el colmo —Karbash salió de su nave—: ¿suspendieron la misión?</p><p>—Por orden del Rey Vegeta —habló un oficial de alto mando—. Requiere de su asistencia en una junta extraordinaria, antes de la puesta de sol.</p><p>—Si es así, tengo tiempo de sobra —se quitó el rastreador de su oído—. Esta porquería se averió otra vez… como sea, notifíqueme cualquier cosa.</p><p>—De acuerdo —el oficial dio media vuelta.</p><p>—Ocurrentes —sacudió su cabeza y dejó la estación de naves, con un rumbo fijo en mente—. Bueno, al menos Gine no estará tan sola hoy día.</p><p>Karbash hizo una parada en la estación de mantenimiento, donde pidió el cambio de su rastreador por otro modelo más actualizado. No muy lejos, visualizó una serie de armaduras para saiyajin adultos, sin poder evitar un suspiro: esperaba que el niño pudiera resistir el malestar de su madre, para luego nacer y desarrollarse como un digno soldado de Vejita. Una risa se le escapó: ¿Gine lo permitiría? ¡Obviamente sí! Al menos, se aseguraría de que el muchacho no resultara tan torpe para las batallas como ella.</p><p>Luego de reemplazar la máquina averiada, caminó hasta llegar a la explanada y en ese preciso momento, deseó que el Rey Vegeta jamás le hubiera pedido permanecer en el planeta. No sabía si decir algo o reaccionar a golpes de una buena vez, ¿pero cómo? ¡Su protegida estaba en brazos de su antiguo capitán, a quien gritaba y golpeaba con sus puños!</p><p>Aquella inesperada imagen lo desconcertó, llenándolo de muchas dudas y el doble de verdades. Las últimas parecieron tener la solución absoluta a su enigma: el desgraciado progenitor de la criatura había aparecido.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Buenas noches! Logré avanzar el séptimo capítulo: es que esta historia está tremenda XD y bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de buscar que Bardock y Gine se reconcilien :3</p><p>Estoy tratando de dar cabida a otros personajes secundarios: tal es el caso de Selypar: en mi opinión, el ejemplo más claro de una mujer saiyajin en batalla. En todos los capítulos la hemos visto huraña y poco accesible con los que la rodean, aunque esa actitud déspota cambia apenas un poco, cuando se entera del embarazo de Gine en el quinto capítulo :’) por esa razón, quería ver cómo enganchar su comportamiento en cruce con el pésimo humor de Bardock (recuerden que salvó a Selypar en su última misión, confundiéndola con Gine, y así el capitán jura que no le importa XD).</p><p>Con esta parte no digo que Bardock esté hundido en una depresión tan espantosa que se la pasa bebiendo de cantina en cantina (?), pero más o menos visualizo que toda su frustración la pudo haber descargado en el alcohol y el maltrato a sus propios compañeros. ¡Ahora se ha decidido a buscar a Gine, qué bueno! ¿Pero Karbash? ¿Acaso no había partido como le dijeron?</p><p>Rayos, a Bardock le espera la golpiza de su vida, ahora que el general lo ha visto con Gine: ¿qué creen que suceda con la pareja? ¿Finalmente los dos vivirán juntos? ¡Ya se está poniendo picante, no se pierdan el capítulo que viene! ¡Gracias por las lecturas y reviews, mucha suerte!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ¿Sólo convivencia?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic procede del original elaborado por Odette Vilandra, quien me ha otorgado permiso para relanzarlo y continuarlo, hasta su conclusión.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gine bajó despacio de la camilla que había ocupado por tres días. Pudo ver a otras congéneres suyas en sus respectivos lechos, algunas durmiendo y otras haciendo una que otra actividad no tan demandante, cada una con diferentes estados de gestación; pero todas la superaban a ella. La joven madre bajó la mirada: ¿incluso en su embarazo tenía que demostrar debilidad?</p><p>—Temo que su compañera no podrá venir —oyó la voz de la enfermera que la atendía—. Una misión la esperaba.</p><p>—Entiendo —se apoyó en el colchón de su cama, haciendo rechinar unos tornillos sin querer—. No se preocupe, tendré cuidado al salir.</p><p>—Recuerde que su bebé está en riesgo. Evite cualquier exceso o sobresalto.</p><p>La advertencia bastó para transportarla al pasado. Contra su voluntad, Gine recordó la última vez que habló con Bardock. El día en que dicho saiyajin olvidó cualquier noción de piedad con ella y la hundió al precipicio eterno del rechazo y la soledad. El discurso que terminó por destrozar su inocencia respecto a la vida de pareja. Gine suspiró: ¡no era momento para la autocompasión! Por su hijo, resistiría cualquier cosa.</p><p>—Lo tendré en cuenta… —sonrió, melancólica.</p><p>Primer paso. Una de las embarazadas la vio retirarse en silencio. Segundo y tercer paso. La enfermera procedió a desconectar el aparato que monitoreaba a la gestante en salida. Cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo paso. Gine podía escuchar el murmullo lejano de los que caminaban por la explanada y ya deseaba unirse al gentío en movimiento, hasta que una silueta se interpuso a dos metros de ella. Su mundo se detuvo, sintió que soñaba: ¡no podía ser cierto!</p><p>—Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?</p><p>El silencio y la mirada ausente del capitán de clase baja alertaron a la enfermera, quien intercaló miradas entre ambos. Por simple deducción, intuyó el lazo que unía al saiyajin con Gine. No obstante, la incomodidad de la situación fue razón suficiente para optar quedarse al lado de la muchacha, pese a que su sentido común le gritaba retirarse por la tensión que anticipaba un conflicto inminente. En su lugar, Bardock tragó saliva. Había dado el primer paso, ¿qué seguía?</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Que alguien responda por Gine hasta mi regreso.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Vengo por encargo de la soldado Rosicheena —atinó a responder, usando el pedido de la guerrera como excusa.</p><p>—Bardock… —Gine salió de su estado de trance, totalmente pálida.</p><p>—¿Quién más, si no? —el guerrero la examinó de pies a cabeza, en busca de una frase que relajara su estrés— No has cambiado nada.</p><p>—¿Te importa? —una pizca de coraje brotó de ella— ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—¿Acaso no es obvio?</p><p>—¿Qué cosa?</p><p>—¡Deja de responder con preguntas! —espetó, molesto— Vine por ti.</p><p>Ojos desorbitados, boca entreabierta, mudez absoluta: el rostro de Gine expresó su más legítimo desconcierto. Las tres palabras jamás pensadas impactaron en sus oídos; pero contrario a lo que alguna vez anheló, cada fibra de su ser reaccionó a la defensiva.</p><p>—Se hace tarde —Bardock intentó acercarse—, nos vamos.</p><p>—No —retrocedió, al verlo extender su mano hacia ella.</p><p>—No estoy pidiéndote permiso —el rechazo lo motivó a continuar.</p><p>—¡Te dije que no quiero irme! —intentó escapar, pero la mano de Bardock sujetó su brazo— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?</p><p>—¡Será peor si te resistes! —forzó su agarre, atrayéndola con dificultad.</p><p>—¡Señor, no haga eso! ¡Está delicada! —la enfermera quiso intervenir.</p><p>—¡Lárgate! —el potente grito del capitán la detuvo, para luego mirar a la futura madre— Y tú, ¡por una vez en tu vida, deja de hacerlo tan difícil! ¡Ven!</p><p>—¡No me iré a ningún lado contigo! —gimoteó, furiosa y a punto de llorar— ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas?! ¡Te exijo que me sueltes!</p><p>Gine lanzó un puñetazo a la muñeca de Bardock: un acto tan impredecible como doloroso, pese a la condición en la que se encontraba. La fuerza del golpe obligó al capitán a soltarla, haciendo que la muchacha chocara afortunadamente contra el respaldo de una camilla, lo cual le evitó una terrible caída. Las demás embarazadas de la sala despertaron por el bullicio y el líder saiyajin se vio acorralado por la mirada de tantas féminas, aunque sólo una se había ganado su total atención. Agitó su mano con una mezcla de rabia y fascinación: ¡Gine seguía conservando su poder!</p><p>Una extraña alucinación, quizás relacionada a un futuro que su trastornada mente podía imaginar, impulsó a Bardock a acercarse otra vez. Sin súplicas, sin caricias, sin frases persuasivas: ése no era su estilo y por cómo iba todo, tampoco funcionaría. Gine apenas fue consciente de su siguiente acción, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y su cuerpo descansaba en los brazos de su ex capitán, contra su voluntad.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —empezó a gritar, furibunda— ¡Bájame ahora mismo, grandísimo idiota! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Que me dejes!</p><p>—¡Cállate o te mataré, lo juro…! —replicó el guerrero, hastiado por las quejas y manotazos que recibía de la saiyajin.</p><p>—¡Cielos, tengo que avisarle a alguien! —la enfermera trató de alcanzarlos, pero una de las parturientas la detuvo por el brazo— ¡Eh! ¿Qué cree que hace?</p><p>—Si desearan aniquilarse, ya lo habrían hecho. ¿No los ha visto? —le hizo una seña sarcástica para que la doctora los observara— Es obvio que les hace falta un revolcón, déjelos…</p><p>Conforme la enfermera se tranquilizaba dentro de la sala, todos los trabajadores del centro médico veían a la pareja discutir mientras Bardock caminaba hacia la salida del gran pasillo, con una inusual paciencia que pocos juzgarían como <em>normal</em> en él. Sus pasos se aceleraban tanto como su propio corazón. Le pareció que sus oídos habían perdido la capacidad de escuchar o al menos minimizar los chillidos de Gine, al punto de que sus reclamos se tornaron en las dulces palabras que ella solía expresarle.</p><p>El olor de su cabello fue más intenso que en su sueño vívido, las curvas de su cuerpo se ajustaban a la perfección entre sus brazos, y sólo un agregado le daba el toque de perfección: su vientre de cuatro meses. Los ojos del capitán se clavaron en aquel lugar, especialmente después de sentir unas cuantas patadas que ni su armadura pudo amortiguar. ¡Era el mocoso, su hijo!</p><p> La media sonrisa de su rostro se borró con una nueva bofetada de Gine, como señal de que ya habían llegado a la explanada. La ligereza de Bardock había llegado al tope y repentinamente, sus pies se fundieron al duro suelo de la estación militar. Gine se aferró a su armadura por instinto, al percibir que se detuvo; y tras largos minutos de maldiciones, se atrevió a contemplar al saiyajin: notó su vista fija hacia adelante.</p><p>La seriedad que lo caracterizaba se había esfumado y una sensación atemorizante la hizo mirar hacia la misma dirección. Frente a ellos, a pocos metros de su posición, se encontraba nada menos que Karbash portando un rastreador rojo en la mano.</p><p>—G-General… —apenas murmuró, con la misma expresión de Bardock.</p><p>Tanto como ellos, el guerrero de clase media observaba a la pareja, impasible en cuerpo y sorprendido en facciones. La rutina de los saiyajin continuaba en la estación, ignorantes de la embarazosa situación en la que los tres se hallaban.</p><p>—Tú… —masculló Karbash, evidentemente dolido.</p><p>Bardock reprimió el ligero temblor de su cuerpo y retomó su adusta mirada, sin deseos de soltar a Gine. Respiró hondo y se irguió desafiante, mientras el general se recuperaba del reciente shock. Colocándose el rastreador, ambos machos entablaron un último duelo de miradas y, por señal del saiyajin mayor, el trío se retiró con la mayor discreción que podían ejecutar.</p><p>Ninguno habló en todo el trayecto hacia la zona de clase alta. Gine observaba todo a su alrededor. Karbash iba a una distancia prudente, al costado de ambos. Bardock reforzó su agarre, tanto por la seguridad de su mujer e hijo, como por evitar una confrontación entre él y el general. El primer sol de Vejita ya se había ocultado y tras volver a pisar suelo, Gine entró a su vivienda temporal, en casa de Rosicheena. El capitán observó las condiciones de aquella vivienda y entendió por qué no pudo ubicar a Gine en su antigua vivienda.</p><p>Pasó algo de tiempo en la sala de estar. Karbash ocupó el mueble personal de la guerrera de clase alta, mientras Bardock y Gine se sentaron frente a él, en el sillón más largo. Callados, turbados, con miles de pensamientos en revolución: nada parecía cambiar al respecto. La muchacha, alegre de por sí, no sabía cómo distender los ánimos de su pareja y su tutor, a quien no se atrevía a mirar. La ansiedad crecía a niveles impensables, hasta que el rugido del estómago de Bardock rompió el sacrosanto silencio de la sala. El avergonzado capitán masculló una grosería en idioma saiyajin, mientras la joven se levantaba.</p><p>—Deben tener hambre.</p><p>—Te sientas.</p><p>La orden de Karbash bastó para devolverla a su lugar, reforzando su tensión. Acarició su vientre, en un intento de relajarse, y quiso tal gesto inocente que el general carraspeara para llamar la atención de ambos.</p><p>—Supongo que esto explica muchas cosas —recibió su confirmación.</p><p>—Si me permite…</p><p>—¿Más excusas? —la interrumpió— No recuerdo haberte educado tan mal, Gine; a menos que quieras atribuirlo a mi ausencia por las purgas: cosa de la cual me desligo, pues ha sido mi labor desde antes de que ustedes nacieran. Me he esforzado por ser respetable ante los saiyajin y he procurado la misma senda para ti. Debes entender por qué, en cierto modo, me siento traicionado.</p><p>—Lo siento —agachó la cabeza.</p><p>—Tus disculpas no valen —aseveró—. De haber confesado las cosas a tiempo, te habrías ahorrado tanta molestia; aunque dudo que tu capitán hubiera corrido con la misma suerte.</p><p>—Puede desafiarme —Bardock intervino—. Le aseguro que no cederé ante ninguna amenaza, así provenga de un soldado de clase media.</p><p>—¡Bardock! —lo reprendió Gine.</p><p>—Se lo dije una vez a ella y lo repetiré frente a ti —continuó el general—: de verdad, me sorprendes; y me cuesta creer el cinismo con el que me enfrentas, al igual que nuestra charla en la posada —lo miró con desprecio—. Esperaba alguien mejor para mi protegida.</p><p>—¡No me intimida, General! —se levantó, ofendido— Si me acosté con Gine, fue por decisión mutua.</p><p>—Es verdad —lo imitó—. Fue mi error pretender algo más con él, sabiendo que no me correspondería —acotó la joven, para sorpresa de su ex líder.</p><p>—¡Me importa un rábano lo que hicieron por calentura! ¡Hay un producto! —Karbash también se levantó, haciendo retroceder a los dos— Si ninguno se hará cargo como debe ser, puedo quitárselos cuando nazca y tomarlo como hijo mío, ¡a ver si así puedo evitar que tenga el mismo destino que sus estúpidos progenitores!</p><p>—¡Jamás! —Gine le alzó la voz por primera vez— ¡No voy a entregárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a usted, General Karbash! ¡Antes tendrá que matarme!</p><p>La determinación de la ex guerrera dejó en jaque a Bardock, por un momento ignorado e incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra a su favor o en contra. El dilema al que era sometida era mucho más fuerte que su lucha emocional y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió admiración hacia alguien que no fuera él mismo. En silencio, aceptó las innumerables razones por las que Gine lo había <em>hechizado</em>.</p><p>—¡Eres tan testaruda como tu padre! —el general hervía de ira contra la muchacha— Sacrificarse por otros: ¡no me cabe duda de por qué murió como un imbécil!</p><p>—¡No conseguirá persuadirme! —se sintió dolida por tal comentario— ¡Tendré a mi pequeño, cueste lo que cueste!</p><p>—¡¿Quieren callarse?! ¡Maldita sea, el mocoso ni ha nacido y ya quieren decidir por él! —Bardock detuvo la trifulca familiar— Será mejor que se ahorre sus planes, General —tomó aire—: me haré responsable de lo que Gine necesite.</p><p>Karbash quedó en suspenso, asombrado por la sentencia del saiyajin. Por otro lado, el rostro de Gine delataba una mezcla de emociones: sorpresa, incredulidad, fascinación y el inevitable retorno de aquellos sentimientos que había decidido sepultar. A sus ojos, el capitán de clase baja había impuesto su honor por sobre todas las cosas, incluso a costa de su propia libertad. Un sacrificio totalmente opuesto a su típica indiferencia que, para su asombro, le había dado nuevas razones para confiar en él.</p><p>[…]</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—¿Y a dónde la llevarás? —la preocupación de Karbash seguía palpable— Una vida compartida requiere mayor espacio.</p><p>—Yo sabré qué hacer con los dos, General —le aseguró.</p><p>—Desearía confiar en ti, Bardock —resopló, muy agotado por la situación—. Sólo me queda el consuelo de que no los abandonarás otra vez…</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>El saiyajin repasó el sermón de Karbash en su mente, mientras recogía sus prendas. El suelo seguía manchado con el vino que arrojó durante sus pesadillas y la sala conservaba el mismo desorden de hace dos meses. Gine apenas lo contemplaba en su ir y venir, sentada en la única silla disponible del lugar: cada recoveco del apartamento le traía recuerdos de su convivencia con Bardock. Su corazón palpitó emocionado. ¡Estarían juntos nuevamente!</p><p>—¿Quieres que te ayude?</p><p>—Sólo quédate ahí —le dio la espalda y Gine bajó la mirada lentamente, tamborileando los dedos en sus rodillas.</p><p>—¿Entonces qué hago? —insistió.</p><p>—Nada —refunfuñó—. Te advirtieron que cuides del mocoso, ésa es tu labor.</p><p>—Pero no cargarás con la mudanza solo.</p><p>—Tu casa no está tan lejos, exagerada —fue hacia la cocina, empacando sus enseres de mala gana.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes, si nunca fuiste allí? —arqueó las cejas.</p><p>Bardock se mordió el labio inferior y pensó unos segundos, antes de revelar la desesperada búsqueda que hizo en su vivienda por la mañana, antes de hallar su paradero en el centro médico.</p><p>—Ambos somos de clase baja, vivimos en el mismo sector —se excusó con firme obviedad, mientras tiraba tres costales de tela al suelo, llenos de ropa y algunos platos de madera sin usar.</p><p>—Pues yo recuerdo que debía caminar un kilómetro para verte y…</p><p>—¡Hablas demasiado! —la interrumpió con un fuerte bufido, contemplando todas las cosas ya envueltas— Bueno, olvídalo. ¿Puedes volar?</p><p>—No, desde hace dos meses —se levantó de la silla que ocupaba, en tanto veía a Bardock envolver todos los paquetes con una sábana—. ¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>—No esperarás que te lleve, ¿o sí? —se echó el paquete a la espalda.</p><p>—Pero —balbuceó— creí que…</p><p>—No te hagas ilusiones —la interrumpió—: viviré contigo, como le prometí al General, pero no esperes más de mí. Esto es sólo por el mocoso.</p><p>Las duras palabras se perdieron en el aire y Bardock, por enésima vez, sintió que el estrés del asunto lo hizo reaccionar mal con quien no debía: ¿qué mierda le pasaba? Tras notar el triste asombro de Gine, se reprochó por su estupidez y quiso corregirse. No obstante, la oportunidad se vio perdida al verla suspirar y caminar por su costado, rumbo al umbral de la puerta.</p><p>—Avanza —cogió un pequeño atado.</p><p>—Gine…</p><p>—Quiero llegar a mi casa —aseveró, con un tono sombrío que previno al capitán—. ¿Esperas una invitación o qué?</p><p>Bardock no dijo nada más y chasqueó los labios, resignado a seguirla. Poco tiempo les llevó bajar la escalera y en la noche estrellada, la pareja caminaba por las calles vacías del sector de la clase baja, en dirección a la zona de construcciones independientes.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>
  <strong>POV Gine:</strong>
</p><p>No puede ser cierto: estoy conduciendo a Bardock a mi casa, ¡al imbécil que sólo aceptó convivir conmigo por lástima a mi bebé! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre es?! ¡¿Qué clase de mala madre soy?!</p><p>Raditz, cariño: ¿por qué estoy dejando que tengas un padre desalmado como él? Debería armarme de valor y pedirle que se largue para siempre. Sé que si lo hago, nos alejaremos de todo daño que nos cause y a la vez, también me arriesgo a que el general te arrebate de mis brazos: por lo último, me reprimo en cometer alguna locura. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer bien las cosas?</p><p>Perdóname, hijito: te estoy fallando muchísimo. Pero esto te prometo, de aquí en adelante: si bien no gozarás del amor de Bardock, tendrás el mío hasta el fin del mundo. ¡Soportaré nuestra unión por conveniencia, sin importar lo que pase! No habrá soledad mientras viva por ti, Raditz. Te lo juro por mi honor de madre y saiyajin…</p><p>
  <strong>FIN POV Gine.</strong>
</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>Media hora transcurrió desde su salida. Gine abrió la puerta de su casa y tosió un poco, por levantar algo de polvo. Al encender la luz, un golpe de nostalgia la invadió: parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido allí. El melancólico retorno de Gine era tan comparable a la fascinación de Bardock, quien hizo un recuento mental de todos los lugares que ocupó hasta hoy; y concluyó que la morada de su mujer era la vivienda más <em>espectacular</em> del sector de clase baja, en la que tenía suerte de establecerse.</p><p> El saiyajin encontró una esquina vacía y dejó su equipaje allí, para luego mirar a su izquierda: ¡Gine ya no estaba en la sala! Un fuerte portazo detuvo su búsqueda y le dio a entender que su ex compañera de escuadrón se había encerrado en su cuarto: cuestión que le preocupó a medias. ¿Ahora dónde iba a dormir?</p><p>Bardock rechistó: ¿desde cuándo le interesaba su comodidad? Sacudió la cabeza y se tendió bruscamente en el sillón más largo de la sala. El ajetreo en el centro médico, la discusión con Karbash y la mudanza terminaron por agotarlo, al punto de ya no sentir hambre, pese a no haber comido toda la jornada. La tensión fue bajando de a pocos y los ojos oscuros del capitán se fueron cerrando, no sin antes pronunciar el nombre de la persona a la que había vuelto a herir: «Gine».</p><p>[…]</p><p>La madrugada llegaba a su fin en Vejita. Del Palacio Real, salió un soldado de clase alta, tras rendir informes de la misión que su escuadrón ejecutó hace una semana. No muy lejos del gigantesco pasillo de salida, Rosicheena y sus tres compañeros lo esperaban.</p><p>—Todo en orden —soltó el soldado, para alivio del trío.</p><p>—Bien hecho, Russel —felicitó uno de sus camaradas—. ¿Nos vamos?</p><p>—Sí —se acomodó el guante derecho—, descansaremos hasta que nos encomienden otro planeta que purgar.</p><p>—Eso, si no se les antoja apresurarse —masculló la guerrera de ojos púrpura.</p><p>—Será su orden —acotó Russel, en tanto sus compañeros se retiraban—. Deja de quejarte tanto.</p><p>—Como diga, <em>Comandante</em> —satirizó, para luego marcharse hacia el este.</p><p>—¡Rosicheena! —su superior la llamó— No sabes controlarte, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Agradece que te lo digo a ti y no al Rey —se cruzó de brazos—. Esa nueva modalidad de viajar a planetas muy lejanos nos ha costado un poco.</p><p> —¿Y eso te molesta?</p><p>—No, al contrario —negó—: no hay nada mejor para un saiyajin que las batallas inesperadas, pero se están excediendo en enviarnos a lugares y pueblos que ni siquiera conocemos. ¿Le dijiste que esos nativos casi nos asesinan?</p><p>—Para exagerada, eres única —Russel empezó a reír.</p><p>—¡No estoy bromeando! —se impuso— ¡Si a ti te hace gracia que nos liquiden a la primera, está bien! ¡La próxima vez irás solo!</p><p>—¡Ya, ya, no tienes que reaccionar así! —volvió a acercársele, en son de <em>paz</em>— Mejor olvidemos el asunto y vayamos por ahí: el entrenamiento nos hará sentir mejor.</p><p>—¿Nos? —Rosicheena lo miró de reojo, arrogante.</p><p>—¿Acaso tienes otros planes? —le lanzó una mirada pícara.</p><p>—No te interesa —procuró la distancia entre ambos—. Hasta pronto, Russel.</p><p>Mientras el comandante de clase alta mascullaba un sinfín de quejas por su rechazo, la saiyajin aligeró su caminata hasta llegar a su vivienda. Su estómago reclamó en señal de hambre, cosa que siempre sucedía cuando llegaba a degustar los platos de su amiga. Rosicheena resopló: no se habían visto en una semana.</p><p>—¿Habrá salido bien del centro médico? Espero que sí: esa condenada no ha contestado ninguna de mis llamadas —subió los escalones y abrió la puerta de su morada—. ¡Gine, ya llegué!</p><p>El típico esquema que la recibía en los últimos dos meses se rompió. La guerrera insistió y pronunció su nombre más fuerte, sin éxito. Un ligero vacío en su pecho consternó a Rosicheena y se dispuso a buscar por cada rincón de la casa, hasta que volvió a la sala y un papel doblado llamó su atención.</p><p>—¿Acaso…? —leyó dos veces el contenido de la misiva, confusa— Realmente eres una idiota, <em>Fenómeno</em>… ¡una completa idiota!</p><p>Ya no quiso corroborar el mensaje. Tal como llegó, la guerrera de clase alta abandonó su casa y viró hacia el sur, donde se ubicaba el sector de clase baja.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Séptimo día. Bardock cumplió una semana en su nueva casa. No menos de una vez recordaba su viejo y sucio apartamento; aunque la idea de volver se perdía cada vez que descansaba en los mullidos sillones o se daba una larga ducha en el cuarto de baño.</p><p>El agua caía en suaves chorros sobre su cabeza y podía graduarse en temperatura, privilegio por demás inexistente en su antigua vivienda. El exterior amanecía silencioso a diferencia del jirón que habitaba, donde a menudo peleaban ebrios o estúpidos machos por la posesión de una mujer. Ningún ruido llegaba del exterior gracias a las gruesas paredes: situación totalmente opuesta en el pasado, cada vez que alguna pareja escandalosa mantenía relaciones en los apartamentos vecinos al suyo. Era el lugar perfecto para él y a pesar de todo, se sentía un completo extraño.</p><p>Al terminar de bañarse, Bardock secó su cabello, se vistió y puso todo su esfuerzo en olfatear algo proveniente de la cocina, hallando solamente cinco trozos de carne sancochada sobre un plato. «Otra vez lo mismo», pensó.</p><p>Desde la noche de su arrebato, Gine no le dirigía la palabra; apenas se acordaba de él, con el almuerzo y la cena puestos en el comedor; y por tres días seguidos, ya no permanecía tanto tiempo en casa. Semejante actitud lo asustó, al punto de querer buscarla; no obstante, sus grandes intenciones se vieron frustradas por la idea de enfrentarse nuevamente a ella y terminar, quizás, mucho peor a la situación que ya vivía o con la pérdida irremediable del bebé.</p><p>Bardock ya no sabía qué hacer. Con cada despertar, asimilaba un nuevo concepto de <em>soledad</em>: no era como el que había experimentado en sus años de soltero o durante las purgas. Se trataba de algo muy diferente: era no tener a nadie, aun en compañía. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría su silencio? ¿Cómo podía disculparse con ella sin perder su orgullo? ¿Qué haría, si no funcionaba? Una idea rondó por la cabeza del saiyajin: si Gine ya no lo quería cerca, ¿por qué no aprovechaba para irse y dejarla a su suerte?</p><p>Cuatro toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y al instante, su corazón se aceleró. Su mente, de por sí precavida, perdió todo protagonismo. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo y corrió hasta la entrada de la casa.</p><p>—¡Gine! —abrió la puerta, inusualmente sonriente.</p><p>Y el entusiasmo que lo dominaba cayó por completo. Frente a él, una mujer de cabellos rizados y ojos púrpura lo observaba con la misma estupefacción. Bardock hizo memoria: estaba seguro de haberla visto en alguna parte.</p><p>—Tú…</p><p>—No te esfuerces en reconocerme —la visitante entró a la casa, para su desconcierto—. Jamás he tratado contigo, pero mis compañeras sí. Ellas se unieron a tu escuadrón, hace año y medio.</p><p>—¿Eres amiga de Gine? —arqueó las cejas, cada vez más intrigado.</p><p>—¡Los Saiyajin no tenemos amigos! Eso lo debes saber mejor que nadie —aseveró, mirándolo de pies a cabeza—, Capitán Bardock.</p><p>El aludido quedó boquiabierto al escuchar su nombre y título militar, mientras examinaba con más detalle a la supuesta camarada de su pareja. Su armadura no lucía distinta a la suya; pero el porte de su dueña marcaba, según su percepción, una barrera inalcanzable. Sin necesidad del rastreador, Bardock supo que charlaba con una saiyajin de élite. Un recuerdo lo atacó de improviso: ¡era la guerrera del centro médico!</p><p>—Mi nombre es Rosicheena —se presentó—, soldado de clase alta. Soy quien la asiló en mi casa desde —calló, al ver su incomodidad—, bueno, tú sabes.</p><p>—Rosicheena —repitió el nombre que había usado la vez pasada para llevarse a la joven madre del hospital—, ¿buscas a Gine?</p><p>—Es obvio, ¿no? —se adelantó, caminando por la sala— ¿Dónde está?</p><p>—Lo mismo quiero saber —dijo, haciéndola voltear—. Lleva varios días saliendo muy temprano, apenas regresa de noche con algunas bolsas.</p><p>—¿Y no se supone que debías cuidarla, idiota? —se acercó, hostil.</p><p>—¡Oye, no me hables así!</p><p>—¡No tienes derecho a exigirme nada, y mucho menos a Gine! —exclamó Rosicheena, frenando cualquier defensa del capitán— Tal como van las cosas, entiendo y hasta celebro que ella no esté contigo, pero tiene un mocoso en el vientre: ¡si le sucede algo, será tu culpa!</p><p>—¡Yo no le pedí que deje la casa todo el día!</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué lo hace? Gine jamás se ausenta sin razón.</p><p>Bardock no supo qué decir y trató de armar alguna frase que lo salvara de la mirada impaciente de Rosicheena. El ímpetu de aquella hembra lo previno de hacer alguna tontería, casi seguro de que ninguna había causado tal efecto en él, a excepción de Gine. Ni siquiera la ruda Selypar conseguía doblegarlo así.</p><p>—Discutimos —soltó, avergonzado.</p><p>—Me lo imaginaba —bufó, sentándose en el sillón personal de la joven—. ¿Qué mierda le dijiste ahora?</p><p>—No voy a ventilar mi vida privada —cruzó sus brazos, apoyado en la pared.</p><p>—Es mi protegida —aseveró.</p><p>—Y ahora es mi mujer —replicó—. Por muy «clase alta» que seas, ten algo de respeto y no intervengas.</p><p>—El hecho de cuidarla durante tu abandono, me da el derecho —se sintió ofendida—. ¡Habla de una vez! Quizás pueda ayudarte.</p><p>—¿Tú? —se burló.</p><p>—La conozco mejor que nadie, sé que es muy tonta y susceptible. Es un defecto que cargará siempre y tendrás que acostumbrarte.</p><p>—Como si un año no bastara.</p><p>—Nunca será suficiente —soltó una risa sarcástica—. Aun así, es valiente: quién sabe qué clase de fortaleza posee Gine, como para resistir las calumnias de la gente y el dilema de no desechar a tu hijo.</p><p>—¿Desechar?</p><p>—Sé que le pediste que abortara, incluso yo misma se lo sugerí. Así que debe querer mucho al mocoso o te estima demasiado, aunque lo niegue —suspiró, confundida—. ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Gine?</p><p>—¿Te lo describo? —soltó, sarcástico.</p><p>—¡No me refería a <em>eso</em>, cerdo! —se asqueó— Ningún macho la habría tomado en serio, por como es. ¿Por qué tú sí?</p><p>—Ni siquiera lo sé —confesó.</p><p>—¡Pues deberías! Gine no es una saiyajin ordinaria y en el primer instante que la vea sufrir, me la llevaré a mi casa sin consultar.</p><p>—También vas a amenazarme —se sentó frente a ella—. ¿Acaso Karbash y tú no entienden? Si yo la saqué del centro médico, fue para que viviera conmigo. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de mi disposición?</p><p>—La tranquilidad de Gine —replicó—; y si la tuviera aquí, no estaría afuera.</p><p>—Puede que tengas razón —su indiferencia se esfumó por completo—. Lo mejor sería que me vaya.</p><p>—¿Así solucionas todo? —Rosicheena alzó las cejas por semejante respuesta.</p><p>El capitán guardó silencio. Su mano pasó instintivamente por su mejilla izquierda, rozando la cicatriz que Gine se encargó de curar, en sus días de servicio militar. La imagen risueña de la joven se reflejó en su mente, causando una <em>rara sensación</em> en su pecho. El brillo de su mirada no se hizo esperar y una mueca melancólica cambió la seriedad de su rostro.</p><p>—No es por mí —habló tras un largo silencio—. Ella merece una mejor vida…</p><p>Y aquella frase fue suficiente. La guerrera meditó en su puesto, evocando una memoria trivial durante su convivencia con la muchacha.</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>—Tengo que admitirlo, Gine —Rosicheena se relamió con el jugo del último trozo de carne en su plato—: me superas en cocina.</p><p>—Tonterías, Rosi —respondió, modesta—. Eres mucho mejor que yo…</p><p>—Es verdad, pero tu talento aquí es innegable.</p><p>—No cuenta mucho. Los Saiyajin prefieren el combate.</p><p>—Y sobreviven por la comida —replicó—. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a ello?</p><p>—Tal vez —Gine recordó algo que vio mientras compraba provisiones—. De hecho, necesitan gente en las plantas de carne: ¿qué opinas?</p><p>—/—/—/—</p><p>El rostro inexpresivo de Rosicheena cambió al notar el fuerte suspiro de Bardock: no era uno de aburrimiento o furia. Percibió un dolor contenido en él y aunque jamás se lo haría saber, tal gesto bastó para moverla del sillón.</p><p>—Andando —se levantó.</p><p>—¿Qué? —el saiyajin la miró, confuso.</p><p>—Creo saber dónde está —se puso una capucha encima—. ¿Te das prisa?</p><p>No intercambiaron más palabras. En pocos segundos, capitán y soldado abandonaban la casa de Gine, llevando sus pasos hacia el centro del sector de clase baja. Mientras Bardock pensaba en cómo sus acciones lo habían llevado hasta el límite de su paciencia, Rosicheena cuestionaba su propia debilidad: allí tenía al hombre que maltrató a Gine, ¿por qué no lo agarraba a golpes, como tanto alardeó?</p><p>La idea de tener al saiyajin humillado ante ella le revolvió el estómago, especialmente si su <em>amiga</em> presenciaba su brutalidad. La joven guerrera resopló, resignada: a esas alturas, ninguna obra en su contra tendría sentido. En tanto los dos se acercaban a la distribuidora de carne, una muchacha de vientre crecido llevaba un paquete lleno de filetes jugosos.</p><p>—¿Cuántos faltan? —habló un saiyajin gordo.</p><p>—Cinco —Gine señaló una pila de encargos en una mesa—. Termino con esos y me voy a casa.</p><p>—No tienes que esforzarte tanto —le sonrió, mientras colgaba unas lonjas en unos ganchos y se retiraba al interior de su local—. Me avisas si vas a llevar algún atado. Debes estar muerta de hambre, después de trabajar.</p><p>—Seguro…</p><p>Gine dejó su paquete en una repisa larga: se preguntaba si hacía bien en reclamar un poco más de comida para <em>una sola persona</em>, renegando de la tortura que implicaba convivir con un hombre al que no le importaba ni un poco. La joven acarició su vientre para tranquilizarse y al dar media vuelta para tomar el segundo paquete, alguien se le adelantó.</p><p>—Déjamelo a mí —una mano tosca se posó sobre la suya.</p><p>—Bardock, ¿qué…? —tardó en reaccionar, al verlo llevar dos paquetes a la vez— ¡Un momento, es mi trabajo!</p><p>—Sólo quédate ahí —otra mano tomó su antebrazo derecho.</p><p>—¡Rosi! —no pudo evitar sorprenderse e intercaló miradas entre ambos— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?</p><p>—Gine, me olvidaba: llegó un encargo del sector… —el comerciante robusto apareció nuevamente, cruzándose con los tres— lo siento, ¿hay algún problema?</p><p>—Ninguno —aseguró Rosicheena—. Gine ya cumplió su trabajo.</p><p>—Eso puedo ver —se secó el sudor de la frente.</p><p>—Sí —Bardock dejó un montón de billetes—. Ahora vendrá conmigo.</p><p>—Claro, pero —el gordo tomó su <em>pago</em>—, ¿quién…?</p><p>—Discúlpelo, señor —Gine trató de explicar la situación—. Él…</p><p>—Soy su esposo —explicó, para bochorno de la pareja—. ¿La dejará ir a casa?</p><p>El comerciante asintió y entabló una veloz charla con Bardock con el fin de permitirle trabajar cuando terminara su embarazo, acuerdo que aceptó al instante. Poco después, Bardock, Gine y Rosicheena dejaron el mercado: el capitán cargaba los paquetes de víveres, la guerrera se ofreció a pagar todo cuanto solicitaran y Gine sólo observaba.</p><p>Parecía haber perdido el habla, incrédula por tantas demostraciones del saiyajin a quien juró ni siquiera contemplar. Bardock no le dirigía la mirada en ningún instante, pero sabía que algo extraño le pasaba, sobre todo al notar la complicidad entre él y Rosicheena. Ignorante de la anterior charla entre ambos, dejó que su corazón se inclinara hacia el repentino cambio del padre de su hijo. La tarde transcurrió rápidamente y los tres entraron a la casa de Gine, totalmente exhaustos.</p><p>—Rosi —Gine se detuvo en la antesala—, no sé cómo agradecértelo.</p><p>—La próxima vez, no huyas —dijo, para luego mirar al saiyajin—. Y tú…</p><p>Bardock arrugó el ceño al verla acercarse; y quiso el misterioso poder de sus ojos púrpura que no lo hiciera percatarse del puño de Rosicheena estrellándose contra su estómago. El súbito golpe lo hizo arquearse hasta caer de rodillas, soltando las bolsas de alimentos.</p><p>—Cómo deseaba hacerlo… —la guerrera dio media vuelta hacia la salida.</p><p>Oyéndolo maldecir, Gine contempló a su marido en el suelo y luego salió a la calle, para alcanzar a su compañera de la infancia.</p><p>—¡Espera, Rosicheena! —la llamó, deteniéndola— ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque es un idiota —la miró de reojo, para luego sonreír— y te merece.</p><p>La futura madre la vio volar hacia el sector de clase alta y pensó en su última frase, caminando despacio hasta su casa. Ya en el interior, vio a Bardock recoger algunos víveres, todavía con gestos de dolor.</p><p>—Esa mujer está loca —mencionó, más compuesto.</p><p>Silencio. Los ojos de Bardock y Gine entablaron un duelo de miradas, incapaces de hacer o decir algo respecto a su situación. La tensión se redujo cuando la ex luchadora caminó hacia el pasillo de los cuartos; pero antes de entrar, vio a Bardock tomar la sábana con la que se cubría para dormir en el mueble más grande, desde el día de la mudanza.</p><p>—La cama —captó su atención—. Es cómoda y tiene suficiente espacio.</p><p>El asombro de Bardock fue inmediato: ¿acaso era una invitación? Su mente tozuda no pensó más y se dirigió a la habitación que desde ese instante compartiría con la mujer que el azar le había destinado como pareja. Se veía más ordenada que su antiguo departamento, pero poco le importó: el aroma de Gine estaba por todas partes y se impregnó en lo más hondo de su nariz. Un rato después, ambos ya estaban acostados en sus lados respectivos, dándose la espalda y mirando cualquier parte de la habitación que no fueran ellos mismos.</p><p>—Rosicheena —dijo el capitán—: es la primera soldado de clase alta que me agrada.</p><p>—Qué bueno oírlo.</p><p>—Ojalá avise cuando me golpeé de nuevo.</p><p>Gine aprovechó su posición para sonreír. Luego de dos meses, su espíritu alegre renacía de las cenizas. Sintió una enorme calidez invadir todo su cuerpo, hasta hacerla dormir profundamente.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Qué tal! Después de casi dos meses, he podido actualizar este fic: como ya lo había aclarado antes, continuar una historia de otra autora conlleva su tiempo; pero por suerte, la inspiración llegó en buen momento :’)</p><p>¡Bardock y Gine finalmente se reúnen, y bajo qué circunstancias XD! Si esperaban sangre por todos lados, perdónenme :’v es que no quería demasiado salvajismo para nuestra querida Gine: imagínense que recupere al padre de su bendición, para que luego la dejen viuda… ¡no soy tan cruel XD! Pero claro, tampoco las cosas irán todo color de rosa; después de todo, Bardock fue demasiado indiferente con ella, así que estará probando una de las tantas sopas de su propio chocolate jajajaja. Respecto a Karbash y Rosicheena, estoy rogando por no haberlos hecho tan fuera de personaje, pero pienso que en el estado de la pobre muchacha, ambos habrían preferido ajustar deudas más tarde (aunque nuestra Rosi ya se adelantó XD).</p><p>Ahora esperemos que Bardock y Gine sobrevivan a sus primeros meses de convivencia juntitos 7u7 (¡no, todavía no habrá lemon de reconciliación! XD) ¿qué pasará con nuestros tórtolos más tarde? ¿Llegará Raditz? ¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, que va con mucho amor para todos! ¡Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, cuídense! :3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>